orphaned
by LucyValkyrie
Summary: AU story: Shizuo and Izaya grew up in an orphanage and were living happily together until a family decided to adopt Shizuo. ten years later and they meet again, and things have changed between them as a large gap had appeared in there friendship. Fluff, Yaoi and smut. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1: prologue

**AU story where Izaya and Shizuo are raised in an orphanage, Enjoy~**

—

"Shizuo, this is Izaya Orihara, please take care of him and show him around." Mrs Yukimae said smiling, hand clutching a smaller boy's one who had pitch black hair and scared reddish brown eyes.

"Ok!" Shizuo replied smiling, taking the new boy by the hand and leading him away from the female care taker.

They lived at a small orphanage in the south of Ikebukuro, there were a few children here and it was owned by a married couple who couldn't bear children, so they settled for taking care of other children who were orphaned. It was nice living here and everyone was friendly.

"My name is Shizuo; I've been here ever since I was born." Shizuo smiled, still holding Izaya's hand. "Well, I was three months old though, but that was four years ago." He scratched the back of his head, slightly ruffling his brown hair. "I was put here because my mummy couldn't take care of me. At least that's what Mrs Yukimae said."

"I'm here because my parents don't want me anymore." Izaya muttered, but Shizuo heard it and gave Izaya's hand a squeeze.

"It's ok, we're family now." Shizuo stopped walking, facing the boy with a beaming smile.

Izaya gaze upon that smile, and couldn't help but smile in return. It was a nice smile Shizuo that had. "Yeah," he nodded, squeezing Shizuo's hand to let him know it was ok.

He did feel sad that his family had abandoned him here anymore. But he felt better knowing Shizuo was there with him.

"So how old are you?" Shizuo asked.

"Three." Izaya replied.

"Wow, so I'm older then you by a year. Cool," he led him to the playground. "This is where we play. Everyone likes to play on the slide. But I like the swings." Shizuo pulled Izaya towards them, helping him onto one while he took the other. They slowly swung themselves, gaining little momentum but that was ok. They didn't need to go high or fast.

After a little while, Shizuo hopped off, pulling Izaya along with him. "And this is where we sleep." Shizuo then led Izaya to the bedroom; it was room full of beds, five to one side and six to the other. There was eight kids currently living here, but with the new addition to the family, there was a new bed in place on the right side of the room.

"Hello Shizuo," Mr Kenshin came in, smiling. He had short dark hair with brown eyes and held a friendly expression. "Are you showing Izaya around?"

Izaya hid behind Shizuo, a little unsure of the man standing before them. "Yep." Shizuo nodded, his beaming smile shining brightly.

"Well, were about to have lunch, so why don't you take him to meet the other children?"

"Ok!" Shizuo took Izaya's hand once again, leading him down the hallway and into a huge hallway where eight children were playing with toys, drawing and telling stories. They all instantly looked up, noticing a new face amongst them.

A few rushed towards them, smiling and greeting the new boy. Others, such as the girls, stood by and they would introduce themselves later. Izaya didn't know why, but he had a feeling he would like it here.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At night, it was a different story.

Izaya was thankful his bed was next to Shizuo's at least. That way he didn't feel as scared. But he shot up from his sleep, not because he wet the bed but from a nightmare. One that was still very vivid in his mind.

Carefully and quietly, he crept towards Shizuo's bed, gently shaking his shoulder to wake him. Shizuo's eyes slowly opened to half way, staring at Izaya's face. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong Izaya? Do you need to go to the toilet?" he asked.

Izaya shook his head. "C-can I sleep with you?" Shizuo gave him a confused expression. "I had a nightmare. So can I?"

Shizuo took in his trembling form and pleading eyes. He smiled and sifted to one side of the bed, "yeah, sure."

That seemed to calm him down a little as he crawled in beside Shizuo, who laid down, covering them both with the blanket and smiling. Izaya snuggled towards Shizuo, who seemed very warm and smelt nice.

"Good night Izaya." Shizuo smiled.

"Good night Shizuo." Izaya smiled.

They both slept peacefully and without a problem.

Months flew by and Izaya and Shizuo had only grown closer. When Izaya had a bad dream, Shizuo would let him sleep in his bed, although he would let Izaya sleep in his bad without having a nightmare which happened a lot. They eat together, played together, laughed together. Did everything together. Just like a real family.

Two years after meeting each other and Izaya's feelings only grew to love Shizuo even more. They weren't just friends anymore, they were like brothers.

Now he was five and Shizuo was six. They both had started school but weren't in the same class because of age difference.

Izaya beamed, walking down the hallway and spotting Shizuo. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya ran over to him. he started calling Shizuo 'Shizu-chan' a little over a month after they had first met. Shizuo didn't mind the name, although he did say it was for girls. But he then said that only Izaya can call him this because it's Izaya's special name for Shizuo

"Hello Izaya." Shizuo smiled. Izaya had decided that he really liked that smile on Shizuo, it was a nice smile and it suited him well. "It's lunch so you wanna go outside?"

"Yeah," Izaya nodded, interlacing his fingers with Shizuo's and started following Shizuo as they went outside. They found a shady spot underneath a tree. Shizuo was telling Izaya everything about what happened in class and Izaya followed laughing.

When school was over, they walked hand in hand, "so what do you want to do when we get back Izaya?" Shizuo asked.

"I wanna get ice cream with Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled, adding a small skip to his step.

"Ok!" Shizuo smiled.

"We're back!" Shizuo and Izaya announced as they arrived. They saw the other children gathering at the door which lead to the office. Voices were coming from the door as they stepped closer.

"What's going on?" Shizuo asked, Izaya behind him.

The other children turned out, placing a finger to their lips and shushing them loudly. They turned back, each trying to catch onto what they were hearing.

"There's a couple here wanting to adopt, we want to know who though." A boy, Takashi whispered.

"Oh," Shizuo nodded.

"Are you sure you want to adopt him?" Mrs Yukimae asked.

"Yes, this boy will be fine." A woman's voice said. "Right dear?" she turned towards her husband.

"Yeah, I like him," a man's voice.

"Alright. Would you like to meet him then?" Mrs Yukimae asked. "He should be back from school by now."

"Yes, we would like to meet Shizuo." The woman smiled.

Izaya stiffen at hearing Shizuo's name. He turned to look at Shizuo, who had turned to stone, his eyes wide open and mouth slightly parted as he let out trembling breathes. The children scattered as the doors opened and standing there was a young man and woman, both smiling down at the boy to which they recognised.

The woman bent down first. "Hello Shizuo, my name is Namiko Heiwajima. Starting today I'll be your mother."

"And I'm kichirou Heiwajima, and I'll be your father." the man smiled.

"Its name to meet you," Namiko smiled.

Izaya couldn't look at this. He slowly ambled away, staring blankly at the ground. He didn't want to see it. To see Shizuo meeting his new family. It wasn't right, it wasn't polite.

So he headed towards the bedroom where he dropped his bag to the ground, not bothering to put it in its place as he made his way outside towards the tree they first met under. He could still remember it, as clear as day when he first beamed that smile at him.

Izaya couldn't stop the tears as they welled in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks at the happy memory. Turning away, he headed back into the bedroom where he found only shizuo packing.

Izaya walked up to him, hand fidgeting. "Are you going?"

Shizuo froze at the voice, then slowly turned towards him. "Yeah," he sounded sad.

Izaya sniffled. "Are you coming back?"

At this, Shizuo looked away, "no, I'm not coming back."

Izaya instantly wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist, burying his face into his neck. "Don't go!" he broke out into a sobbing fit.

Tears began to appear in Shizuo's eyes as he clutched the raven haired boy closer. "I have to."

"But you said we were going to get ice cream! You said we were!" Izaya let his tears fall freely.

Shizuo broke away, wiping his eyes and putting on a smile, just as bright as before. "Then I promise, one day in the future, we'll get ice cream together." He held out his pinkie. "And I'll pay, ok?"

Izaya sobbed slightly, hooking his pinkie around Shizuo's. " 'kay, I promise," a small smile appeared on his face, but it didn't stop his tears completely.

Shizuo finished the rest of his packing into the one suit case with Izaya watching him the whole time. Shizuo said good bye to the children and they returned with their farewells before he walked outside to meet his new parents that had finished sorting out the documents.

His new father, Kichirou, took his suit case while his new mother, Namiko, took his hand. Shizuo craned his head back for one last glance back at the orphanage, the children were waving as he left. His eyes scanning their faces for Izaya, until he found him in the window of the bed room, waving.

Shizuo beamed, smiling and waving his hand high into the air. Making sure to give Izaya his biggest smile he ever had as a way to say that they will meet again. At this, Izaya waved back, burning the image of Shizuo's smile into his mind.

Shizuo turned, following his new parents to his new home where he'll begin his new life as Shizuo Heiwajima.

 **I'm not sure whether to make Izaya an asshole or not but I'll keep writing to see where it leads me. If you guys have any suggestions on what could happen, let me know.**

 **Anyway, give a review of what you think.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: without him

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it helped me out a lot.**

 **Anyway, here's a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy~**

" _Poor thing, he looks so sad." A woman whose eyes held concern had said._

" _Maybe he's having a bad day?" another wondered._

" _Either way, he's someone else's problem."_

Of course he was someone else's problem. He was always someone else's problem. But he didn't care about that. he was in too much pain to care or retort back.

Because someone precious to him had been taken.

The first few weeks, he barely left his bed, always moving to Shizuo's during the night, his scent still fresh on the pillow to eventually claim Shizuo's old bed as his and letting someone else take his bed. He had distant himself from everyone around him, not wanting them to come any closer. He didn't want anyone near him.

He hated this.

It wasn't fair.

It's not his fault.

It was never his wish to be like this.

It's not his fault he's unlovable.

It's not his fault everyone around him leaves.

So as the years went by, the whole time he kept to himself. Since no one cared, he decided he wouldn't interact with anyone. It's not his fault that everyone avoided him

Now ten years have passed, and things have changed.

"Hey Izaya!"

He was starting his first day of high school at an elite academy known as Raira. Izaya noticed a boy running towards him wearing the blue uniform they were said to wear. But he decided to keep his middle school uniform since he liked it more than the actual uniform.

"You ready?" the boy stopped before him, smiling wide and a little out of breath.

Izaya sighed, standing at the gates. "Yeah," he really wasn't. But he wouldn't let that thought be voiced.

"Then let's go."

The two walked off towards the tall building. The walls were a cold grey and it was quite intimidating, but the surrounding gardens full of flowers seemed to bright the school making it not as frightening.

Izaya followed the boy throughout the hallways, remembering each little thing that the boy pointed out, noting all the little details about which places you were allowed to go and weren't. it didn't seem different from any other school.

The boy's name was Shinra, a friend he met in middle school. With shoulder length brown hair and glasses, he was the only friend he made since Shizuo left. He was the only one who he talked to and grew close with, not as close as Shizuo, but he still considered him a friend nonetheless. From the first time they met, Shinra hadn't left his side throughout the whole time. But, he was at least glad to have one person to call friend.

After the adoption, Shizuo had transferred schools and began living across town and was going to a different school so they hadn't even met in the past ten years, even when they changed from elementary to middle school.

Sighing once again, Izaya trudged through the hallways, still following an annoyingly loud Shinra.

At times he wondered if Shizuo would remember him, but he highly doubted it since it was a long time ago and they were just kids back then. He also wondered if Shizuo even remembered the promise they made on their final day together, the one about getting ice cream sometime in the future. But that didn't seem likely; it was a pointless promise after all.

"Hey Izaya, I have to go but if you need anything else, just come find me ok?" Shinra smiled.

"Sure," he sighed.

"Alright, see ya."

He ran off and Izaya turned and headed towards his classroom.

Upon entering, there was loud chatter of gossip between both girls and boys as he strolled towards his seat at the back. He sat down and stared out the window as the teacher came in and the room fell silent.

Throughout the lecture, Izaya had zoned out. He was too busy focusing on his memories to truly listen to the teacher's chatter, even though he was a grade A student, he hated listening to the lectures that teachers gave. Remembering Shizuo is what he had always done when he was bored, but it often left him depressed since those were mere memories. But it also brought a small smile to his face when he remembered Shizuo's beaming smile that was always pointed at him.

The day past quickly and lunch soon arrived.

Lying outside on a bench underneath a tree, Shinra had found him there, arm over his eyes trying to block out the sun's rays as he tried to sleep. Nightmare's usually pledged his sleep of a night so he often stayed awake during the night studying, they were about Shizuo and more offend about his parents.

"Are you sleeping, Izaya?" Shinra asked, standing over him.

Izaya shifted his arm to peek through the gap, groaning at the smile Shinra wore, "Yes, now go away."

But Shinra didn't leave, he hummed happily instead. "I see you're in a good mood."

"What makes you think I'm in a good mood?" Izaya turned over, facing away from him, hoping he would get the message and leave him be.

"Well if you were in a bad mood, you would have tried to cut me, or walk away," he still smiled.

Sighing, Izaya sat up, making room for Shinra to sit down, who did and turned towards him.

"You know, you're being less of an asshole now you're in high school then you were in middle school. But please don't go back to placing bets on races again, I don't think it would be good. Besides, people will like you more if you're not an asshole." Shinra opened up his Bento box, taking out his chopsticks and picking up some fried chicken.

"Oh Shinra, you tell such funny stories." Izaya pulled out his phone, typing in a message to some depressed girl he met over the internet. She was really boring, living a boring life only to find out her boring dad was having an affair and her boring mother knows about it but doesn't say anything.

It was boring.

"So, who are you talking to?" Shinra said with a mouth full of rice.

"Nobody important," Izaya smiled, slipping the phone back into his pocket after pressing send.

"You know," Shinra swallowed the food in his mouth. "We could try and find you a girlfriend. I mean, you're a good looking guy, and there are plenty of cute girls here. Of course I'd never date any of them since I have my Celty of course!" he giggled thinking about the woman.

But that giggling was short lived as he earned a cold, harden glare from his companion. "I'd rather not date."

It wasn't that he liked any of the girls here, they were all boring. But he had morals. Since Shizuo left, things have changed for him. He no longer smiled happily, no longer ate childish sweets, no longer did any of the things he used to do as a child when with Shizuo. Since they reminded him to much of the past, it was better this way.

Instead, he became interested in humans, all of them. He found it to be fun after fourth grade, he noticed a rather interesting group of people at school and it had been so entertaining to watch them squabble over a since girl. He found himself fascinated by it after he tried to turn them against each other rather than the girl. He then began watching others and interact with them as well, finding small quirks and habits that they carried, finding secrets and reactions that were so amusing, it was so much fun that it was his new obsession. He then lived by the rule that he could not love just one but all. If he were to fall in love with a single human, then he'd have to treat that human differently.

And that was something he could not do.

He was thankful to his humans. They were able to take his mind away from the pain he felt of losing Shizuo. It helped, but it also turned him into an asshole. Because he loved to play with his humans, it often left him with no friends and mostly hated by everyone. But at least now those around him had a perfectly good reason to distance themselves from him. Though he was kind of grateful for having Shinra stick with him for so long.

"Alright, it was just a suggestion," Shinra closed his now finished Bento box, clapping his hands together, "thanks for the meal."

Sighing once again, Izaya bowed his head.

"I was just thinking that it might be good for you to get a girlfriend, it might help you in making friends and get along with people a little better. I know you don't like it but it's just something to think about," he shrugged.

"Listen Shinra, I appreciate what your trying to do, however, I am simply not interested in dating anyone. Besides, I can't just love a single human when I love all." He held out his arms, grinning.

Shinra scratched the side of his cheek, he opened his mouth—

 _BOOM!_

Attention turning to the large dust cloud erupting from the other side of the school.

"Was that an explosion?" someone shouted.

Izaya blinked, wondering the same thing yet made no move to see what caused it, he already had a clear idea what happened: one of the teachers, most likely a science teacher, had been tampering with a small gas tank, the small dial on the gas tank had been turned leaking out his contents then reached the heat (since the temperature was cold outside and the classrooms held light heating during this time of year) and _BOOM!_ A massive explosion.

"Sorry Izaya, but I have to go. I'll see you later." Shinra stood, waving goodbye before disappearing the direction of the blast.

Sighing once more, Izaya also stood, heading towards his classroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The walk home was the same, quiet and long, just a different route. He was greeted at the door by some of the younger children that lived in the orphanage.

"Welcome home Izaya-nii-chan!" they smiled.

"welcome home Izaya," Mrs Yukimae smiled, she had grown older now, a few grey hairs running through her dark hair but that smile was still the same.

Izaya grunted in response, taking off his shoes and ruffling the hair of the youngest, which happened to be a five year old girl, as he past. A lot more children have been coming to the orphanage and life here had gotten a little better. He now had his own room on the second floor.

The other children he grew up with at the orphanage had all gone to different homes or had just moved out. But he stayed; he didn't want to leave this place behind since it held so many precious memories. But now he also helped around like looking after the new children, cooking and cleaning, rearranging rooms, taking the children out for walks whenever there bored.

He dumped his bag at the door and closed it behind him, stripping his black school jacket and resting it on his desk, Izaya flopped onto the bed. It's been a long day, even more so since he was tried.

He sighed, "Shizu-chan," the name past through as a whisper.

But now he was thinking it was time to give up. Give up and forget. It won't do any good to hold onto a long forgotten hope that Shizuo was ever coming back. It'll hurt, but it was better to forget and move on then to continue to cling to a useless dream that may never come true. But he won't forget the memories they'd shared together. That would be something he'd never give up nor forget.

Turning over onto his stomach, he buried his face into the pillow. Exhaling as he closed his eyes, picturing the last smile Shizuo had ever given him before drifting off.

 **This chapter was basically to show how Izaya was doing and what happened after Shizuo left.**

 **Leave a review of what you think and what could happen in this story, I love hearing suggestions as they help me figure out where the story is going.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: meet again

**Another chapter is here**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"You're a bastard!" a male student shouted. It was before class and he confronted Izaya. "I need my money back. I borrowed it straight from my mother's wallet, if she finds out I gave you the 50,000 yen, she'll kill me."

Izaya smirked, his gaze turned playful. "Sorry, but you were the one who wanted to place the bet. And you did lose so you're the one at fault here since you thought it would be nice to win all that cash even though there was no way you'd win. You were the one who lost; you are the one that pays the sad price."

"You bastard!" he lunged, fist out stretch in an attempted punch. Izaya ducked out of the way, moving towards a safer distance.

"Sorry, but that's how this game works. You were the one who wanted to play. And so you joined in and hoped you'd be able to win a little money. But you should have known better then to place your bets on horse races."

"You'll pay for this," the boy glared, staring Izaya straight in the eyes. It was like he had some form of resolve in his unwavering gaze that made Izaya's spine crawl with delight. "You'll regret messing with me."

"Will I?" Izaya cocked his head, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying. You were the one who chose to get involved in this. I merely provided you with the means for playing, you were the one that fell prey to your choices and therefore lost. You are to blame for your own problems. Not me."

The smile Izaya wore grew sinister, the boy before him trembled at the sight of that smile. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence; this was just another thing that entertained Izaya. And the reactions never cease to amaze him, from panic to hate to betrayal and finally fear when they are left to deal with the consequences of their actions.

"Now if you'll excuse me, class is about to begin and I don't want to be late." Izaya gave a curt wave, smile returning innocent once more as he turned and left the trembling boy to his own dismay.

Walking down the hallways, he was in a good mood, which was rare since he barely showed a smile during school. But this morning's incident had left him feeling good. After all, it wasn't every morning one brave human stepped forward and took a stand against him. This kind of situation usually happened after school, when the students were able to head home. They would be so desperate to try and steal the money away from him or threaten to hand the money over. But it was there fault for participating in such a sport in the first place. If they didn't, they'd have nothing to worry about, they'd still be able to face going home without the fear of punishment from their parents and they'd still be living their normal lives.

It was their fault.

 _It was always their fault._

Rounding a corner, Izaya spotted Shinra talking to someone by the stairs. Luckily he had not been spotted. If he were seen, his good mood would be ruined by that obnoxious voice his friend seemed to have. However, Izaya did notice that whoever Shinra was talking to had blonde hair, by the looks of it, it seemed bleached.

Must be some poor sucker who accidently ran into Shinra and had to suffer the consequences that followed with Shinra talking non-sense, he decided since Shinra rarely talked to anyone other than him.

Izaya slipped into his classroom and sat at the back in his usual seat by the window. The teacher had just entered and the bell rang. As class started, Izaya sighed and looked outside and blinked.

The small grass field that was usually there had a huge creator in it. Must have been from the explosion yesterday. But looking at it now, there were no blackened scorch marks anywhere. Now that he remembered, there was no smoke or flame when the explosion happened.

And suddenly his mood grew more cheerful now that his curiosity was starting to kick in.

Something about this seemed strange. Something about this seemed so unnatural yet completely real. And he couldn't wait to find out how this happened.

* * *

Lunch had come, finally.

Izaya had spent most of his class thinking about that deep creator in the small field outside his classroom window. He had a few more theories, but none of which seems plausible.

He'd need to ask Shinra about it, since he went to investigate what actually happened.

"Hey Izaya!"

Speak of the devil.

Izaya turned with a bright smile. "Hello Shinra."

Shinra froze upon seeing Izaya's smile and happy demeanour. "You're in a good mood." His voice came out shaky. To him, a happy Izaya usually meant something wasn't right, to him it was suspicious.

"Of course I am." His smile grew wider.

"So um, you wanna eat lunch on the roof today?" he scratched the side of his cheek, something about the way Izaya was acting was starting to put him off.

"Sure," Izaya didn't hesitate in answering and followed Shinra up towards the roof, smiling the whole way. It was starting to worry Shinra a little, mainly because he can never tell what this guy was thinking, but he knew that smiling meant something was definitely wrong.

They both sat down, Izaya stretched his arms up high as Shinra opened his Bento box and pulled out his chop sticks.

"So, what happened about that explosion yesterday?" Izaya turned towards Shinra, smiling like a child.

Shinra cringed, so he noticed the huge hole in the school grounds, he thought. "Well, u-um. I'm not sure."

"You stuttered." Izaya was quick to point out his friend's hesitation in his words.

"Well, you see," he paused, scratching the side of his cheek and avoided eye contact. "The thing is—"

"You're looking away Shinra," Izaya smirked.

Shinra bowed his head. "I can't say." He finally admitted.

"Huh!" Izaya gaped at him. "What do you mean 'can't say'?"

"Because, I have no idea what you'll do to the guy once you find out how it is." Shinra sighed, and then froze.

"So it was a human who made that creator in the ground." Izaya's smirk widen. Shinra instantly recognised the look in Izaya's eyes, it was curiosity. And with Izaya, curiosity usually meant a bad thing.

"Uh, let's just drop this. I think I want to get home unscathed today." Shinra continued to eat his lunch.

* * *

Izaya met Shinra outside his classroom, smiling wildly. "Hello Shinra," he smiled upon seeing him come out.

Shinra bowed his head and sighed. "You're not going to let this slide are you?"

"Of course not, there's someone out there who might just be the most interesting human I'll ever meet." Izaya folded his arms behind his back, smile still in place.

"This way," Shinra began to walk down the hallways. "Try not to get him angry, he's got a short temper and he hates violence."

"Hmm," Izaya listened, and at the same time he tried to picture who exactly this person was, what did they look like? How did they obtain such a power? The excitement was getting to him; he wanted to squeal as the bubbly feeling began to spread throughout his body.

Walking outside, Izaya followed Shinra out towards the court yard where a brawl had begun, there seemed to be delinquent gang members surrounding a boy in a blue Raira uniform.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" the boy in the Raira uniform roared, a sign post in hand to which he swung, sending two guys flying through the air.

Izaya stood there, completely mesmerised by the action, and by the boy in front of him. It was the same boy he had seen Shinra talking to this morning, he could tell by the blonde hair.

Next, they all charged towards the sign post wielding monster. The blonde boy didn't waste any time, he let out a roar and with one swing, sent all of them flying back, landing hard on the ground, groaning in pain but made no move to get up.

The blonde then noticed Shinra and Izaya standing a little away. He instantly dropped the pole and stuffed his hands in his pockets, marching towards them.

"What are you doing here Shinra?" the blonde growled.

Izaya stared at the man before him, eyes a seething syrup brown eyes and teeth bared and gritted. He wasn't bad on the eyes, but the look of anger was enough to scare anyone away. But he couldn't look away.

So much so that he completely zoned out of their conversation.

"This is my friend from middle school, remember? The one I was telling you about?" Shinra gestured to Izaya, snapping him out of it.

"Nice to meet you," Izaya held out his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Piss off," Shizuo growled, turning on his heel and heading towards the school building.

"Don't be like that!" Izaya called, his voice stopped the blonde from walking any further. "I was only interested in being friends. I'd imagine it must be quite hard for someone like you to find friends, right?" Izaya rested a hand on his hip, innocent smile turning into a smirk.

Shinra took a step to the side as the blonde whipped around racing towards Izaya with a raised fist. "His name is Izaya!" Shinra blurted.

The blonde froze instantly upon hearing the name. Fist still raised and ready to strike as he stood in front of Izaya. "Izaya who?"

At this, Izaya smiled. "Izaya orihara. Have you heard of me?"

The blonde's eyes widen and his expression turned into one of disbelief as he lowered his fist, resting it by his side. He stared at Izaya, taking a step back as another emotion filled the blonde's face, it seemed like a look of guilt and sadness mixed together before he turned and bolted to the school building, running past the door and out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Izaya wondered, then turned to Shinra. "Anyway, you never did say who that guy was. So who is he?"

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima." Shinra said simply.

Izaya's eyes widen and his mouth gaped open a little.

"We went to the same elementary school together so we know each other pretty well. Ever since I can remember, Shizuo had always had that kind of strength. It was so fascinating that I really wanted to know how it works and . . ." Shinra smiled, trailing off.

Izaya could barely register anything Shinra said after that. His gaze turned to the last place he saw Shizuo disappear in. After ten years of separation, and this was how they meet again?

His mind was completely empty and his expression seemed clouded. But his body began to move in that direction. At first it was walking, then the pace began to speed up.

"Izaya?" Shinra watch Izaya head in the direction Shizuo disappeared in. He then noticed Izaya quickening his pace into a jog, then sprint towards the back of the building. "Ok . . . that was weird."

But he shrugged it off and headed towards the school gates where Celty was waiting for him. He smiled upon seeing her and ran towards her.

Izaya's gaze flicked over everywhere with no sign of blonde hair. He checked the fields, the classrooms, the school buildings, he even asked around for a guy named 'Shizuo Heiwajima'.

But no such luck.

He ran to the roof, there was a good chance that he might be able to spot Shizuo from there, and if he was there, problem solved. He just needed to find him. He needed to know why he never visited, to know why they didn't keep in contact.

Why he disappeared so long.

But Shizuo wasn't on the roof. Looking around the chain-linked fence, his eyes darted everywhere as, scanning the grounds for a blonde head of hair which shouldn't be hard to find since people at this school rarely had dyed blonde hair.

And just when he thought Shizuo had gone home, Izaya saw the blonde sitting by himself on a bench in the shadow of the school building, head in hands. He felt his heart pick up and he raced towards the door, down the stairs, through the hallways. He was panting and exhausted from all the running. But he needed to see Shizuo now.

Finally, he made it outside and headed in the direction he last saw him. Every stepped seemed like the longest step he'd taken his entire life. Rounding the corner, he was glad when he finally laid eyes on the blonde again.

This time, Shizuo looked up with a guilty stare to see a panting Izaya walk towards him. Izaya stood in front of him now; still breathing heavy, but that was calming down.

Shizuo averted his gaze to the ground.

"Hey."

* * *

 **Yay! Shizuo is here. Why did Shizuo stay away for so long? Why didn't he keep in contact? Why the whole silent treatment for the past ten years? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, review and tell me what you think, they help me out a lot.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: reason

**Hello everyone~! Another chapter yay!**

 **Inlovewithshizaya: it's ok you can calm down. the new chapter is here**

 **Rain anarchy: hahahaha, I have no idea how you managed that either. But the reason why Shizuo stayed away forever is in this chapter.**

 **Mestradefaces: thank you very much *bowes politely***

 **XxxHime-SamaxxX: you no longer have to wait because the new chapter is here.**

 **Reedleonn: all your questions have been answered in this chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed! Or even if you just read it. *bows politely***

 **And back to the story. Enjoy ~**

* * *

"Hey."

The greeting sounded strained, but Shizuo never looked up. After ten years, and this is how they meet?

Izaya bowed his head. "Hey," his voice just as strained.

A silence fell over them. Neither knew what to say, where to begin or even look each other in the eyes.

How to start? Izaya had so many questions that needed answers. Where were you? Why didn't you visit? Why didn't you call? Do you even remember me? Do you even care anymore? Do you know how much pain I was in when you left? What happened in the past ten years? Do you even remember our promise?

He opened and closed his mouth many times, trying to figure out which to ask first. His mind was a mess and he didn't know what to do. He didn't plan on meeting so suddenly.

"It's ok," Shizuo was the one to speak first.

Izaya looked up from the ground and stared at him, even though he didn't meet his gaze and instead continued to stare at the ground.

"Ask anything, I'll answer." Shizuo said.

With that, Izaya narrowed his eyes. His questions began to rearrange themselves in order and he knew the first one he should ask.

"Where were you?"

"Living with my new family across town. It was pretty far from the orphanage," he scratched the back of his head.

"Why couldn't you visit me?" Izaya asked, his voice sounding week. "You couldn't even call me?"

"I wanted to visit, believe me there wasn't a day gone by that I wanted to go see you. But I didn't know the way and I didn't want to bother my family with the request."

"What happened in the past ten years?"

At this, Shizuo grew eerily silent, bowing his head even more.

"Answer me! What happened in the past ten years?"

"Too much." A hand cover his eyes, as if fighting off an oncoming headache.

"That's not an answer." Izaya was trembling now, he felt his eyes water but he held it down. "Do you not realise how long I've waited to see you again? How much I had to suffer? I was alone! I didn't want to be adopted because I knew you'd come back so I stayed and watched kid after kid leave to go start a new life with a happy family. I kept wishing and hoping you'd turn up again. But you never did." He bit his lip to hold back tears, but they streamed down his cheeks so he put a hand to his mouth to stop any sounds from escaping.

Shizuo looked up from the ground and frowned even more. Watching Izaya cry like this hurt him even more now. He stood and stepped forward but he didn't really know how to comfort him anymore. There was too much of a difference between them now and he didn't know how to comfort this more grown up Izaya. But he had to do something.

Hesitantly, Shizuo reached out a hand and let it hover above Izaya's head; Izaya saw the hesitation but couldn't bring himself to point it out. But he felt that large hand gently place on top of his head, slightly ruffling his black hair.

"Sorry," he heard Shizuo mutter.

Izaya let sniffles go as he gripped the blonde's school jacket tightly. Shizuo brought Izaya's head closer to rest against his chest as he cried harder, hiding his face from view.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long."

Izaya could feel Shizuo's body tense, almost as if he were scared to touch him. Why was he so scared?

Minutes pass and Izaya was starting to calm down. Shizuo had rested his chin on top of Izaya's head as he stroked his hair.

"You know, there was a reason why I stayed away for so long." Shizuo spoke first; the tone was gentle, as if he didn't want to startle him.

"Huh?" Izaya couldn't bring himself to say words at the moment, to afraid his voice may beak and he didn't want Shizuo to see him with a face full of tears.

Shizuo then let him go. Wondering what he was doing, Izaya looked up to see Shizuo arch his fist back, slamming it into the wall. The next instant, a large dust cloud erupted from the punch, sending blocks of rubble scattering. In the dusts wake a large hole, bigger the both he and Shizuo, remained.

Izaya stared wide-eyed. His tears dried as he gaped at the hole. Now a whole new set of questions filled his mind. What happened while they were separated? How was Shizuo able to do that so effortlessly? What's going on?

Shizuo turned around to face him, his expression grim as he avoided eye contact. "This is why I didn't visit."

Izaya didn't reply. He couldn't find words so instead he blinked.

"It happened two years after I was adopted, I tried to hurl a refrigerator but I brought my arm and spine doing it. At the time, I wasn't really aware of what I was doing and snapped. When I get angry, this is what happens." He gestured to the hole in the wall.

Shizuo continued seeing as Izaya was to shell shocked to reply. "After a while of broken bones and dislocated joints, my body was finally able to take the strain of it. Shinra might know more about then what I do so I might be much help." He paused, "and I can't control it. I've hurt people, a lot of people. And some of them were the people I care about. I didn't want you to be one of them. If you were, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

The comment made Izaya's heart flutter and a slight pink blush appear on his cheeks.

"I wanted to come see you, but I was afraid that I might get angry and hurt you. So I stayed away." he finally met Izaya surprised gaze with a serious one. "It wasn't like I had a choice. If I get angry, I don't want you to be on the receiving end of whatever I throw. When I was in the hospital I thought it over, I made a promise to myself that when I could control it, I'd come find you again."

"I see," a small smile appeared on his face at the flattering comment. "But can we go sit down somewhere? I'd like to talk to you a little more. And if you want, I could answer some of your questions to."

"Sure," Shizuo nodded. He led the way to a tree, sitting down in the shade with Izaya next to him. "So how do you know Shinra?"

"We went to the same middle school together. It was a little annoying and wouldn't leave me alone when we first met. But, he was the first friend I made after you left," Izaya said, smiling. "You?"

"After I changed elementary schools, I met him. We were in the same class, just like you, I found him annoying. He even wanted to dissect me when I was in hospital on recovery after I tossed a desk across the room and it embedded itself in the wall." Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck.

Izaya laughed at that. It made Shizuo smile as well to which Izaya noticed.

"So how is everyone at the orphanage?" Shizuo asked.

"Everyone you knew was either adopted or moved out. We've got a bunch of new kids hanging around so I help take care of them." Izaya said.

"Cool," Shizuo patted his head again, this time it wasn't for comfort and more to congratulate.

When Shizuo retreated his hand, Izaya pulled his knees to his chest and looked up at him. "So, how's living with your new family going?"

"Well," Shizuo scratched the side of his cheek, "it's been interesting, that's for sure. Though it was nice and they were really supportive when I needed them. But, I still wanted to see you, and you weren't the only one who was lonely."

Izaya's eyes widen a little before a sweet smile graced his lips once again. They sat talking for what seemed like hours, they knew this by the setting sun and the orange sky above.

They left the school grounds after grabbing their bags and heading out. They walked the same road, still talking and smiling, almost as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well, I guess I better get home," Shizuo suddenly said when they reached fork roads.

"Hey, give me your number, that way we can meet up here tomorrow." Izaya was already searching through his bag for his phone as he walked towards Shizuo.

"Sure."

When they had each other's contacts, Izaya sent Shizuo a message which he replied to with a smile.

"Well, see ya at school tomorrow." Shizuo waved as he headed down the street towards his house

"Yeah, see ya." Izaya waved back, heading down the other towards the orphanage. When he was sure Shizuo was out of range, he couldn't help himself and squealed.

"He's back!" he giggled, jumping up and down. Thankfully no one was around otherwise he wouldn't be doing this out in the open so willingly.

Izaya then continued walking, though he skipped the rest of the way towards the orphanage.

* * *

"Izaya-nii-san! Your late!" on of the girls whine upon his arrival.

"Sorry, Ayumi-chan, I was a little caught up in meeting an old friend." Izaya ruffled her hair, smiling brightly as he bent down to her. "I'll make it up to you later ok?"

"You better," she pouted and he moved on.

"You are late Izaya, I was beginning to worry." Mrs Yukimae came out of the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was meeting someone," Izaya rubbed the back of his head.

"It better not be one of those gangsters," she huffed.

"No, nothing like that." he waved off, but before she could ask any more questions, he left, heading up the stairs. As soon as he entered his bedroom and shut the door, he fished out his phone from his bag, dumping that to the side and flopping onto his bed.

[Are you home yet?] Izaya hit send and waited.

His wait didn't last long.

[ _Yeah, just got back. what's up?_ ] Shizuo's reply came.

Izaya couldn't help but giggle as he typed:

[Just making sure. Anyway, are you free tomorrow?]

[ _Yeah, I should be. you wanna do something tomorrow?_ ]

[Yeah, I'd like to do a little more catch up since it's been a while]

[ _That's true. Then where do you want to go?_ ]

He thought for a moment, wondering where or what they could do.

[Can't think of anything at the moment. Maybe we could just walk around?]

[ _Sure, sounds good to me_ ]

[Cool, I'll see ya tomorrow since we can talk a little more then, I like talking to you face to face]

[ _Yeah, see you tomorrow then_ ]

[Bye]

[ _Bye_ ]

Even though the conversation was short, he was glad to at least talk to him again.

He giggled again and his smile turned brighter, tossing and turning on his bed. He couldn't believe that they meet again. He just couldn't. It was so . . . so . . .

He didn't have an answer, but it was too hard to describe the feelings he felt at this moment. Joy, happiness, excited, love, he felt like a child again. Like the adoption never happened and he was still his five year old self.

He felt happy.

* * *

Izaya rushed out the door, he skipped breakfast and dressed quickly, packing his bag and leaving before anyone had time to even register that he left.

He received a text from Shizuo as soon as he left the house saying: [ _I'm leaving the house now, I'll meet you there_ ]

His smiled to big it was beginning to hurt his cheeks now.

[Cool, I just left so I'll meet you there]

His pace quickened, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

[ _Cool_ ]

Izaya arrived at the fork road that then led to school. He leaned against a telegraph pole waiting patiently for Shizuo to arrive since he was the first on scene. He stared at the ground with a smile.

Usually he'd take this road alone, hand in pocket with bag slung over his shoulder, staring at the ground dreading the walk to and from school. But now that Shizuo was here, he didn't mind the walk anymore.

"Hey!" a voice sounded.

Izaya looked up to see Shizuo waving a hand with a smile. He smiled back. "Morning."

"Morning." Shizuo replied, cocking his head in the direction of the school. "Come on, let's go."

"'kay!" Izaya walked beside Shizuo, a small skip in his step.

He had a feeling that from now on, things will be a little better.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this story as much as I am. And if I make mistakes, please point them out. I do try to go over and correct as many as I can.**

 **Anyway, give a review of what you think; they help me out a lot.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: promise

**Hello~ sorry about the late-ish update. But it's here now!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Hey!" Shinra smiled as he noticed two people walking towards him. He looked up from his text book down on his spot by the schools entrance door and slipped a book mark in before pushing off to meet the two.

"Morning," Izaya greeted.

"Yo," Shizuo gave a lazy wave.

Shinra placed both hands on his hips. "I didn't think you guys would become such good friend in a short amount of time."

"Yeah, well, you could say we've meet before," Izaya scratched the side of his cheek.

"Actually we grew up in the same orphanage a long time ago." Shizuo clarified.

"Really!" Shinra exclaimed, gawking at them both. "It's a same world after all."

"Yeah," Izaya smiled.

And before the conversation could continue any further, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class.

"Well, talk to you guys later," Izaya gave a wave, disappearing into the building and down the hall, the other two walked in.

"Sure!" Shizuo called back.

"Oh, meet up on the roof for lunch ok!" Shinra shouted quickly, giving a wave as Izaya disappeared down the hallway towards his classroom.

"'kay!"

* * *

"Hey Shinra, is Shizu-chan usually late to lunch?" Izaya asked, watching Shinra eat without a care. They were on the roof for lunch, Izaya curled up in a ball, waiting impatiently for a certain blonde to show up while Shinra happy dug into his food.

"Hmm?" Shinra turned to face Izaya. "Sometimes, I guess. Some gang from another school was hanging around the area; maybe they saw him and decided to pick a fight. It usually happens during this time since he's out of class and all the teachers are eating lunch."

"Really," his gaze fell to the ground. Must be hard when you have that kind of stand out, maybe people love to pick fights with him since they see him as someone strong to mess with.

Thinking this, Izaya stood, heading towards the door.

"Where you going?" Shinra asked.

"I forgot something." he didn't bother turning back as he raced down the stairs, heading out to find Shizuo. Strangely enough, he thought it would be a hard task since he had no clue where Shizuo is. But the eruption of dust followed by screaming and shouting gave away where Shizuo was, which he was grateful of.

Sprinting outside, Izaya dashed around the corner of the building to the front entrance where the blast of dust came from. He gasped to find a panting Shizuo, clothing covered in dust and small rips were present around the arms and torso, a small gash was on his cheek just under his left eye.

But surrounding Shizuo were no more than twenty delinquents, all carrying a weapon of choice ranging from metal bats to chains to lead pipes and even wooden planks. They all wore a black Gakuen uniform with a coloured shirt underneath, many had masks and sneers smearing there face. Some wore masks while others flaunted scars across there facial features. And they all looked rather unattractive with snickers and wild hairstyles.

Most unpleasant indeed, Izaya thought, watching as one of the delinquents run towards Shizuo, metal bat arched high above his head. But he never attacked since Shizuo planted his fist into the thug's face, sending him soaring.

Shizuo wasn't paying attention to his surroundings once he sent another flying. A lead pipe smashed into his side. He doubled over, clutching his ribs and trying to control his breathing. The anger within him started to boil even more, this was pissing him off even more since he promised to eat lunch with Izaya and Shinra and these bastards were disrupting that time with this fight. He whipped around to deal with the delinquent that hit him—

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I hope you realise that fighting is against school rules! You might get in trouble~!" a sing-song voice called to them.

The attention shifted from the fight to the raven walking towards them, hands in pockets and an eerie smirk placed upon his face, his eyes practically gleamed 'trouble'.

"So please don't fight, I'd hate to have to call someone here to stop this little unfair battle you have going on." Izaya said playfully.

Shizuo noted that the gang's attention was now fully focused on the smirking boy before them. But who could blame them, he was starting to wonder what kind of expression Izaya was showing now. It was as if he such things as kindness did not exist in his vocabulary and he only smile only grew more mischievous as the onlookers growled.

"You're that bastard Orihara right!" one of them announced, pointing a bat at him.

"Yes, of course." Izaya merely smiled, eyes gleaming at the sound of his name, "I'm impressed you know who I am."

"You're kidding right? You're the asshole who managed to get our boss arrested on charges of assault!" another shouted.

"Well, he was disturbing a group of lovely young ladies and was even caught attacking a random office worker heading home from a long day's work, who was too tired to fight back." Izaya replied. "don't you think that was fair judgment, enough to be put away?"

"You bastard!"

"However, I really do not have time to deal with you right now. So unless you want the yakuza after you, I suggest you head on back to your own school, ok?"

Something in Izaya's expression told them that he wasn't lying and that his threat could be carried out without a moment's hesitation.

"You'll pay for this, bastard!" the delinquents quickly scurried off, heading down the road and disappearing from site.

Izaya was at Shizuo's side in an instant, "are you alright Shizu-chan? You're not badly hurt are you? Do you need Shinra to patch you up or are you ok? I know what I saw! I saw you get hit on the side really hard and you've probably have a few broken ribs! You shoul—"

Shizuo covered Izaya's mouth with a small smile. "Guess that's one thing that won't change, you ramble on when you worry, and you used to worry a lot whenever I was hurt."

He couldn't help the feeling of his heat filling his cheeks. He stepped back a little, uncovering his mouth from Shizuo's hand. "Yeah, sorry," he muttered.

Shizuo smile grew a little bigger and he ruffled Izaya's hair, "and you called me Shizu-chan. Still kind of surprised you remember that nickname of mine, even though it doesn't really suit me now." He pulled back his hand and slipped them both into his pockets.

Izaya's blush grew even more reaching his ears and turning them red; his eyes squeezed shut to avoid looking at him.

"Come on, I don't really need Shinra but I do need patching up." Shizuo said. "I need you to take care of a few cuts and bruises."

"Ok," Izaya nodded, following Shizuo towards the infirmary.

* * *

Izaya had finished with the cuts and bruises that covered Shizuo's arms and placed a bandage over the one below his eye. It really was a simple task, just a small bandage here and there and it was done. But he could still see more underneath Shizuo's shirt.

He was somewhat hesitant to ask, but he had to since he didn't want any cuts getting infected later on because he missed them for not being game enough to ask Shizuo a simple yet embarrassing question. "Um, could you remove your shirt, I need to patch up the wounds there." he fidgeted, suddenly feeling shy.

"Sure," Shizuo began undoing the buttons on his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and placing it on the bed beside him.

Izaya blinked, Shizuo had a lean yet muscular build form what he could see form the side and he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"A-alright. Give me your back." Crap! He stuttered.

"Ok," Shizuo spun around in the chair, showing off his back which had a few cuts and small bruises.

Izaya sighed, relieved that Shizuo didn't notice and went to work. It surprised him even more to see that the cuts were more like scratches and the bruises were more little, slightly blacken patches rather than the massive, sickly black and gold bruises he thought Shizuo would have, especially the one to his side where he thought would surely be heavily black and blue by now, but it still remain only slight black.

Though Izaya still patched them up after smearing ointment on them, same with the cuts until each one on his back was covered. And now for the front, just thinking about it made him flush. But he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

"Could you please turn around Shizu-chan?" thankfully his voice didn't waver.

Shizuo turned back around and—oh god. Izaya gulped and his heart began beating loudly against his ribs upon seeing his body, board chest and shoulders, perfectly sculpted abs, V-line leading lead down from his hips dipping into his pants, he had to turn away before Shizuo noticed his staring.

Distracting himself, Izaya grabbed more bandages and ointment and turned back around to patch up the wounds. Izaya had noticed his own fingers trembling upon feeling the heated skin of Shizuo's chest.

"Hey," Shizuo suddenly spoke.

"Y-yes?" Izaya jumped a little, was he found out? He has been acting nervous ever since Shizuo took his shirt off. His heart beat was going wild and he was finding it very hard not to stare at Shizuo's body.

"What did you mean by Yakuza?" Shizuo's question had caught him off guard.

"Oh, you mean the fight?" of course he'd ask something like this. Mentioning the Yakuza as a threat and having real intentions behind that threat wasn't something one would do offend, if not at all, since the Yakuza were dangerous people. And Izaya did have his connections, although they were only little, he still had them and those connections were with yakuza that played a big role in their group. So of course Shizuo would ask about that.

"Yeah," Shizuo nodded.

Izaya sighed, no longer focused on the body in front of him but he continued to place bandages over the cuts, his heart beat turn back to normal and his hands stopped trembling. "Well, since you left ten years ago. A lot has changed. You might not like what things have changed though."

He kept his head down, avoiding the questioning stare Shizuo gave him. But just as he was about to answer the silent questions, someone walked in.

"What happened to you, Shizuo?"

They both looked towards the door seeing Shinra standing there, giving them both strange looks and wondering what happened.

"Oh, hey Shinra," Izaya smiled. "Shizuo asked me to patch him up after I stopped the fight."

"Ah," Shinra nodded. "Well, you guys missed lunch and class is about to start, though you guys weren't there so I went looking for you."

"Shit," Shizuo grunted. "Sorry ah, I missed lunch." He looked away, a sadden look in his face.

"It's ok Shizuo, there's always tomorrow," Shinra reassured, smiling.

"Yeah, it's ok." Izaya prompted, even though he was a little sad that lunch had ended, there was always tomorrow. But he was finished with the last wound on Shizuo's stomach which was good. He stood and placed the chair he'd been sitting on back to under the desk that belonged to the nurse.

With a sigh, Shizuo nodded. "Yeah I guess." Taking his shirt and slipping it on, doing up the buttons and standing, pushing the chair he'd been sitting on over by the bed. "Hey Izaya, could I see you after school?"

The request was odd and he thought that maybe Shizuo was going to ask about the Yakuza again or something much worse. He hoped it had nothing to do with that.

"Sure," Izaya said finally.

"Cool, see you then ok?" Shizuo slipped both hand into his pockets, flashing a smile before leaving.

Shinra giggled, alerting Izaya. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"He doesn't usually smile like that. It surprised me a little since he's always cranky when I see him, or anyone else for that matter." Shinra said.

"Well that's a lie." Izaya folded his arms over his chest. "When we were kids, Shizuo would smile all the time."

"That may be true back then. But for as long as I've known him, not once has he ever smiled like that. He's always frowning and getting angry at the littlest things." Shinra's focus was on the door to which Shizuo exited a few minutes ago.

This seemed strange, when Izaya had known Shizuo as a child, not once had he ever gotten angry, sure he raised his voice a little although that was rare, but he didn't toss things around nor did he shout and cuss like now. What exactly happened in these past ten years?

"Well, best get to class now, see ya Izaya." Shinra gave a wave heading out the door.

"Yeah, see ya." Izaya stayed a little while longer, thinking about it. But moved off after a few minutes heading to his class with more questions than answers.

* * *

After school, Izaya met Shizuo by the gate. Shizuo gave him a small smile as they began to walk down the street together. Izaya was still a little sceptic about the situation, but he followed nonetheless.

The whole way, Izaya had dreaded talking about himself and the stuff he's done. He'd rather Shizuo not know about that kind of thing, because he knew that if he found out, Shizuo would discard him, walking away and ignore his existence almost like they never knew him. He knew this because that's what everyone else did with him.

Just like his parents.

But he was too busy concentrating on his own thoughts to register that Shizuo had led him to a park. A few children with mothers were there playing and relaxing, a fountain laid in the middle with a stone path leading around it and park benches placed at random stops on the path. Shizuo sat down on one and Izaya sat next to him, although he put a little distance between them.

At first there was silence, Shizuo just watching the surroundings as if wondering what to say while Izaya was racking with his mind about what Shizuo was going to ask.

"Hey," Shizuo began.

"Yeah?" Izaya winced, here it comes.

"What flavour ice cream do you like?"

Huh? Izaya's eyes widen and he turned towards Shizuo, blinking in confusion. Shizuo noticed the look Izaya had been one of confusion, thinking that Izaya didn't quite hear him.

"What flavour ice cream do you like?" he repeated, this time looking at him.

"U-um," Izaya fidgeted, does this mean he remembers the promise they made? Just that thought sent a bubbly feeling throughout his body. So this is why he asked Izaya to come along. "Vanilla."

Without answering Shizuo stood, running off towards a small van with a large cartoon style ice cream cone on the side, inviting children and parents to buy the product. It wasn't long before Shizuo reappeared before him, holding out a vanilla cone.

Izaya took the offered cone and noticed Shizuo sit down beside him a little closer, licking a strawberry ice cream. He wondered how he should bring up the promise they made ten years ago as he gave attentive lick of his own vanilla.

"I fulfilled the promise we made huh?" Shizuo beat him to it. "I even paid for it just like I promised."

Izaya gave a laugh attracting Shizuo's attention. "What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I thought I was the only one who remembered." Izaya hid his laughed began a hand.

"Yeah, I guess it is funny since I though the same thing." He smiled a little.

For now, it seems Shizuo has left Izaya's history out of it. But he was glad since a long awaited promise had been granted, and they were able to hang out once again just like old times.

They sat and talked about things, a lot of things. It was mostly random topics and views, and mostly Izaya was talking and Shizuo was listening, adding his input every now and then. By the time either one of them realised the time, it was already late afternoon. So they said their goodbyes and headed out on different paths to their own homes before the sun was able to set.

* * *

 **Yay! They were able to fulfil their promise! also if anyone has any ideas, I'm all ears since I'm not really sure what to do next, I have a few ideas but I want them to be for later chapters.**

 **Anyway, review if you liked it.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: memories

**Hello~! Another chapter yay! Also, thank you for all the ideas I've gotten, there great! And if you guys have any more ideas, don't be afraid to tell me, I'm all ears.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

"So," Shizuo began, looking towards Izaya as they sat on the roof for lunch, Shinra was happily nibbling on his lunch while Izaya was sipping a juice box.

"So?" Izaya caught Shizuo's stare, wondering what he was going to ask.

"I was wondering if it would be ok if I could come over to the orphanage later after school," Shizuo looked down at his food.

Izaya blinked at him, then burst out in a fit of laugher. Shizuo growled at the reaction turned away sharply. But Izaya calmed his laugher and smiled, "of course you can Shizu-chan, you don't need to ask my permission."

"Oh yeah," Shinra swallowed a mouth full of white rice and turned to face the other two. "Why do you call Shizuo 'Shizu-chan' Izaya?"

Izaya blinked at the question before stared down at his lap, "well, back when we were still kids and living at the orphanage, Shizu-chan and I are good friends so I used to call him Shizu-chan because it was cute."

Shizuo flinched at the explanation and pink tinted his cheeks. "I'm not cute." He muttered, pouting slightly to which Izaya giggled at the response. Shizuo groaned and roughly messed up Izaya's hair. "Shut up."

Shinra mused himself at the interactions between the two. They seem close, a little too close, but that might be a story best saved for later he decided and went back to eating.

After settling down, Izaya had noticed something about Shizuo, he stared confused at his cheek which he was sure he put a bandage on just under his eyes were a gash was there previously that seemed as if it were never there.

Feeling a stare on him, Shizuo turned towards Izaya who was staring at him. "Something wrong Izaya?"

"What happened to the wound on your cheek?" Izaya pointed out, then realising something else that Shizuo no longer had. "And what happened to the other bandages that I know were covering your hands and chest that were clearly visible."

"Um," Shizuo looked down; tensing at the comment and Izaya instantly knew he hit a soft spot as he flinched at the reaction he received.

"Oh," Shinra looked between the two. "The answer is simple."

Shizuo shot him a harden glare that meant if he were to say anything about it, he'd die. Of course, this was ignored.

"Over time of getting hurt, Shizuo's body learnt to speed up its healing process so his body repairs faster and faster since he's always breaking it." Shinra packed up his empty bento box, putting it to the side.

"But it's impossible to heal fast, even if his body heals faster than a normal human body." Izaya leaned back on his hands, giving Shinra an indifferent look.

"True, but Shizuo isn't really normal." Shinra said, giving Izaya a sideways glance while pointing a finger in the air.

His eyes narrowed but before he could respond, Shizuo filled in the gap. "Can you not talk about me while I'm sitting here? It's annoying."

"Oh come on Shizuo, it's not like we're leaving you out since you're the main subject of this conversation." Shinra smiled at him.

Shizuo growled before sipping his milk.

Izaya continued to stare at Shizuo. This one was not questioning, just simple staring and he couldn't help himself. Thoughts began to wonder about what else Shizuo could do that Izaya didn't know about. What other secrets could that body hide?

"Something wrong Izaya?" Shizuo's voice snapped him out of it.

"Oh," Izaya looked down at his lap, "sorry, spacing out."

"You ok?" he asked, concern grew evident in his voice and expression.

"It's ok, I just didn't get much sleep last night," he lied with a smile.

Shizuo's brows narrowed in disbelief but he didn't press the matter any further as the bell rang.

* * *

Izaya lead Shizuo down the road towards the orphanage. It wasn't long before the orphanage was in sight and Izaya giggled.

"Wonder what Mrs Yukimae would say if she saw you now." Izaya turned towards Shizuo.

"Would she even recognise me?" Shizuo began playing with his bangs, eyeing the colour of his hair. "I mean, you didn't recognise me at first since I had my hair dyed until Shinra said who I was."

He scratched his cheek, "you may have a point there."

"So has anything changed?" Shizuo decided to change the subject, the question had been circling around in his head for most of the day.

"Well, so far the backyard has been transformed into a mini-jungle gym for the kids. There's now two rooms for the children, one for boys and the other for girls. We've got more staff on hand and more money to help give the kids a better start. The gardens out front have been remodelled with different flowers the kids planted. Other than that, everything is still pretty much the same when you left."

"Hm," Shizuo hummed in response as Izaya opened the gate to the orphanage. Shizuo stared at the building that used to be his former home; it seemed it had a recent paint job as everything about it looked new. And Izaya was right, the gardens did look different, but it was a good different since all the flowering plants were in bloom and it looked absolutely gorgeous covered in colour. The grass looked a little greener then what he remembered, and the whole thing looked like it improved a heap.

"Welcome home Izaya-nii-chan!" a chorus of voices sang alerting Shizuo to the front door where Izaya had opened up to reveal a small crowd of children gathered to greet them.

"I'm back!" Izaya smiled, ruffling a small girl's hair as she eyed Shizuo warily. "Oh, don't mind the big scary guy. He's an old friend of mine so be nice to him ok?" he instructed which the children seemed to take to heart as they all nodded and they lead both boys inside.

Well, Izaya wasn't lying, there were a lot more children here then when he was here. It did annoy him that so many people didn't want to keep their children and left them here to be taken care of. But on another note, the inside looked a little more furnished and brighter. Varnished tables and chairs lined the walls, new rugs laid out on the floor, and there was a faint trace of paint smell in the air that Shizuo could smell.

"Welcome home Izaya!" a voice that Shizuo recognised sounded. And just like he remembered when he and Izaya had come home from school, Mrs Yukimae stepped out of the kitchen to meet them, drying her hands on an apron tied around her waist. Her hair tied back in a low ponytail held with a bow with a few grey hairs, but she was still the same woman he knew ten years ago.

"Hey," Izaya smiled. "I brought someone with me, hope that's no trouble."

"Don't worry Izaya, its fine." Mrs Yukimae looked past him and seeing Shizuo standing by the door looking awkward, at first he thought that she didn't recognise him and probably thought he was thug by his blonde hair. She blinked and gawked, "Shizuo! Is that you?"

"Hi, Mrs Yukimae," he stared at the ground and scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed and nervous.

Hands clasped both his and he noticed the old woman standing in front of him with that big smile he remembered so well. "You've grown into a fine young man Shizuo. Look at how tall you are, I think you're taller than Kenshin now." She began measuring herself against him. "And you dyed your hair, you had such pretty brown hair."

Shizuo blushed a little more. Izaya muffled his giggles behind a hand as he was very tempted to pull out his phone and take a picture at how adorable Shizuo was acting. He was just so cute sometimes.

Izaya froze at the thought and shook it away. What was he thinking? Shizuo was his best friend! They were more like brothers, who've been apart for ten years, but brothers nonetheless. But thinking about Shizuo in that way did make his heart beat a little faster and his cheeks heat up. No! He should not be thinking about that sort of thing right now!

"Izaya," Shizuo had waved a hand in front of his face which seemed to do the trick of bring him back to reality. "You're spacing out again."

"O-oh," Izaya's voice trembled. "Sorry, lost in thought." He turned and began heading down the hallway towards the stairs that lead up to another hall.

"Wow, never been up here before." Shizuo scanned over every detail. It made Izaya smile at the curiosity Shizuo had.

"I don't think you'll know this because you've not been up here before. But the hallways have been painted and we've received a lot of new things since you left, hence why most of the things look new, and we've painted most of the walls." Izaya gestured to a photograph of everyone standing in front of the orphanage. Shizuo glanced down at it noticing the children lined up along with all the staff as well as Izaya smiling with a young girl on his back. They looked happy covered in paint splotches, holding large brushes and standing in front of a newly painted building.

But he didn't linger by it and followed Izaya to a door that lead to his bedroom. Izaya dropped his bag by the door and he sat his bag next to his. "Well, this is my room."

It seemed normal: a double bed by the window overlooking the backyard, a large wardrobe with a book shelf lined with different text books and novels, a desk was by his bed with a comfy looking black swivelled chair, the desk was neat with pens, pencils and utensils used for homework, everything was neat and tidy, there weren't even dirty clothing in the hamper by the door.

"Well, if there's one thing that hasn't changed about it is that you were always a clean freak." Shizuo said.

"Hmph," Izaya turned his head, folding his arms over his chest. "It's necessary to keep a clean room."

Shizuo gave a chuckle. "Of course it is," he ruffled Izaya's hair as he moved to inspect his book self.

Izaya pouted and tugged on Shizuo's sleeve, gaining his attention, "come on."

Not really knowing why, Shizuo followed Izaya out the door, down the stairs and out to the back where he instantly noticed the new jungle gym that the children could play on, it was quite large but at least it would keep the kids entertained. Things really have changed here, mostly for the better since the children could enjoy themselves a little more.

Izaya headed towards a large oak tree that stood even higher than Shizuo remembered. But one thing he did remember was that under this tree was where he first met Izaya.

Izaya sat down, leaning against the truck as Shizuo did the same. They both stared at the sky, watching as the white, fluffy clouds slowly moving and turned shape. A small laugh past Izaya's lips to which alerted Shizuo.

"Sorry, it's just that it's been a while since we've done this huh?" Izaya smiled.

"Yeah," Shizuo's expression grew solemn.

"Remember how we used lay down and point out what we could see in the clouds, you used to point at everyone and say it was either a sheep or a dragon." He said.

Shizuo smiled at that, "and remember in winter, we used to make snow men. And then we both caught a cold from staying out to long."

Izaya giggled at that, "Yeah, though you would always get better before I did."

"Yeah," Shizuo's smile grew wider as Izaya noticed and sighed, that was a smile he recognised well and missed so much.

"You used to smile like that all the time. What happened to it?"

The sudden question had caught him off guard; Shizuo stared at the ground, scratching the back of his head not really knowing how to answer that. "Well, I guess it might have something to do with my temper. After I left I began to snap at things that weren't important and stupid, like when I first discovered my strength, I tried to throw a fridge and broke my back and dislocated a lot of my joints. It only got worse from there."

"Hmm, so this strength, do you know why you have it?" Izaya moved a little closer to him, their shoulders were almost touching.

"No, Shinra has some theories on it. But it pisses me off just thinking about that idiot talking about it," his hands clenched tightly into fists. "Goddamn it." the words came out in a feral growl. The anger was rising, evident in his narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

A hand fell over his, the gesture was enough to snap Shizuo out of it and follow the hand to Izaya, who was focusing on gently soothing the now relaxing fist. Shizuo looked away, muttering, "sorry.

"Don't worry about it," taking his hand away, he pulled his knees to his chest and peered towards Shizuo again. "So, is it ok if you can tell me a little more about it?" he was genuinely curious about how Shizuo's strength came to be and what happened in his past dealing with it. but the subject seemed to be a painful one seen by the look in Shizuo's eyes.

Shizuo sighed and was about to say something else, but different words filled his mouth instead.

"It's ok if you don't, I was just wondering."

"No, it's ok, I don't mind telling you, I just get a little caught up thinking about those annoying speeches Shinra usually gives me about it. Anyway, I was only seven at the time when I picked up the fridge, but from then on I kept losing my temper and breaking my body, I got into more and more fights, damaging my body even more before it had time to heal properly. And when I do get angry, my body loses control and I have no control over it, so since then I've stopped holding back. And after breaking my body so many times, it's finally caught up to me and it able to handle mostly anything now."

Izaya nodded, showing that he was still listening and take all this in.

"My family were a big help, they supported me and helped me through a lot. They are a peaceful family which I'm grateful for." his smile seemed innocent and his expression was full of love, it was a face that made Izaya's chest hurt. But this faded into a frown the next second. "But, I've hurt those closest to me before, a kind lady that offered me milk to help me get better, I hurt her once before. I kind of lost control and I regret it, even now. I became like this because of myself. So I can't ever forgive myself. And because of this strength, I fear I may hurt even more people that are close to me, and I could never forgive myself if I hurt them. Especially if it was you."

Even though Izaya was touched and his cheeks heated up at the comment. He couldn't ignore the look Shizuo was showing right now, full of sadness and hurt. And the way he explained his strength seemed off, it sounded like he hated himself for having this strength. Shizuo's suffered so much by himself, and all he's been doing is sitting around, being an asshole and feeling sorry for himself because his only friend left him.

Without even realising, he placed his hand back onto Shizuo's. This time interlacing their fingers and gentle caressing the back of Shizuo's hand with his thumb. His heart rate picked up when Shizuo's eyes fell on him again. But he kept his head down, too afraid to meet the gaze directed at him.

Shizuo smiled and gave a gentle squeeze to Izaya's hand. "Thanks."

"It's ok," his voice sounded week, but Shizuo said nothing about it and instead focused on something else.

"Remember when we used to sneak out here during summer at night to watch the stars?"

Izaya smiled, "yeah, every shooting star we'd see we would make a wish."

"You'd always wish for a pet cat." Shizuo unconsciously gave Izaya's hand a squeeze.

Izaya whipped to him pouting, taking no note of gesture, straightening out his legs a little. "I like cats ok! There cute and fluffy and I love 'em!"

Shizuo could help but laugh.

Izaya's pout only grew, "oh yeah? Well you'd always wish for food."

"I was hungry at the time!" Shizuo groaned

Now it was Izaya's time to laugh, clutching his stomach as Shizuo's face softened and he began chuckling. It had been a while since they were able to fill like this, like best friends who've never been apart. They had to admit that they felt like kids again.

"By the way, where is Mr Kenshin?" Shizuo said after they both calmed down from laughing.

"On a trip over in Hokkaido. The kids here manage a flower shop just down the road. That's why theirs all the flowers out the front. So far, Mr Kenshin is trying to make the business grew and there's a business course up in Hokkaido that allows new businesses to understand what a business is and what goes on about it. He should be back in a few days since it's only a two week long trip with an eight week long course; the rest is done over the internet." Izaya answered.

"Oh, has he changed?"

"He grew a beard."

Shizuo covered his mouth as to not laugh. He couldn't imagine the old man with a beard, it just look funny and weird.

"Izaya-nii-chan~!" twin girls rushed towards him, both had short black hair cut shoulder length, wide smiles on their faces as they bent down beside him. "Who's your friend?" they said at the same time, which Shizuo blinked at.

"He actually used to live here; we were best friends until he was adopted." Izaya smiled.

"Oh, is that why your holding hands." they both pointed towards their interlocked fingers.

Izaya blushed deep red and jumped out of Shizuo's hand, but Shizuo's mind was focused on how the twins before him were so in sync. The girls seemed to laugh innocently at the reaction they received.

"I'm Shizuo, nice to meet you." might as well introduce himself since he would be coming back more after this.

"I'm Sara," the twin on the left smiled.

"And I'm Hana," the twin on the right waved.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." They both said.

"But more important—" Sara crossed her arms over her chest.

"What brings you back here—?" Hana copied her sister.

They both bent forward giving Shizuo an incredulous look. "Are you here to take our big brother Izaya-nii-chan away?"

This was really hurting his brain, how could they do that so perfectly, it's like they knew what the other is going to say, when to say and copy, like looking into a mirror, only with no mirror. Are they psychic?

"It's ok girls, he's just visiting," Izaya waved a hand; "he's not taking me away."

"Good," they straightened up, nodded then turning away, walking hand in hand.

"I'm not sure whether to be freaked out or awed, but those girls are weird." Shizuo placed a hand to his head, confusion written all over his face.

"Don't worry; they've been doing that ever since they came here seven years ago." Izaya scratched the side of his cheek sending Shizuo an apologetic look.

"Don't get me wrong, it's really cool how they do that, but it just fucks with my mind." he bowed his head defeated.

Izaya giggled, "Yeah, the way that act is my fault I guess. I raised them to be the same and they've always been that way I guess."

"Raised them?" Shizuo raised a brow at him.

"Oh, they came here as six month old babies, and at the time we were receiving a lot of children so I thought that I'd help out as well."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Shizuo gave him a smile.

"Yep," Izaya smiled back. "As busy as I'll ever be. but I did enjoy helping out since I couldn't just leave everything up to the adults, so I helped out where I could, from cooking to cleaning, even changing dirty dippers and taking care of babies."

Shizuo's smile grew a little wider and he ruffled Izaya's hair. "Good work then."

Izaya blushed at Shizuo's praise. When they were kids, Shizuo would always ruffle his hair, smile and say 'good work'. It always felt good to know that he was doing a good job, especially if it meant shizuo's praise. But he missed this feeling; it always made his cheeks redden and his pulse quicken.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Izaya asked at the door.

"Nah, it's ok. I don't want you to walk home by yourself this time of day." Shizuo slipped his shoes on, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

The sun was beginning to set and it was time for Shizuo to go. Even though Izaya didn't want him to leave and he wanted to spend more time with him. He had to let Shizuo go since he didn't live here. But he didn't mind it since they would see each other at school tomorrow and they could text each other later.

"Get back safe ok." Izaya said.

"I will," Shizuo smiled.

"Text me when you get back ok," he pouted.

Shizuo smiled, ruffling izaya's hair. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm stronger than most and if anyone tries to attack me, I'll beat the shit out of them ok?"

"That still doesn't settle my worrying," his pout deepened.

"I'll be fine," he reassured.

"Make sure to text me as soon as you get home ok!" Izaya snapped, still pouting.

"Yes, yes, don't worry I will." Shizuo headed out the door, waving a hand. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow." Izaya closed the door, turned around and leaned against it bowing his head with a sigh. But as he stared at the ground, a blush appeared on his cheeks and he giggled, smiling like a school girl that the children hiding around the corner noticed as he pushed off the door and walked away.

"Did you see that?" one whispered.

"Yeah, Izaya-nii-chan acted like a total girl then," another whispered.

"Do you think he's in love?" a girl asked.

"He could be." a boy said.

"He could have a crush on that scary guy that walked out."

"What are you doing?"

They jumped seeing Izaya standing over them, a question look in his eyes.

The children stood straight and pretended to be busying themselves with something else. Izaya raised a brow but walked off wondering what they were whispering about before, but his attention was more focused on worrying about a certain blonde someone who was on his way home.

One the other hand, the children breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they were in the clear . . . for now.

Meanwhile, Shizuo sneezed; he rubbed his nose and continued on his way. "Someone must be saying shit about me." he grumbled.

* * *

 **Ok, so far so good. If you guys have any ideas (since I'm going in blind), I'd like to hear them.**

 **Anyway, give a review of what you think or what you'd like to happen. They help me put out more chapters.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: found out

**Thank you for all the ideas, I want to make this story a long one so I love hearing ideas even though I have a few of my own but my mind isn't coming up with enough ideas at the moment and I love hearing what you guys say about this story. But I am trying *bows***

 **Anyway, enjoy~**

"So how was visiting your old home Shizuo?" Shinra asked.

"It felt weird," he admitted, flicking through a text book. They both had a free period and decided to study in the library since Shizuo couldn't ask Izaya to help him out, he settled with Shinra since he was smart, well smarter than himself. "Everything's changed; some things have stayed the same. But, at least everyone is doing well, better then when I was there at least." that brought a smile to his face and he turned a page.

"Well, that's good then, think you'll be going back any time soon?" he wrote something down in his notebook and began placing dot points under them.

"Yeah," but then a thought came to his mind and Shizuo looked up, "hey Shinra."

"Hmm?" Shinra didn't look up from his text book, but hummed showing he was listening.

"What was Izaya like during middle school?" Shizuo asked. This caught Shinra's attention and he turned away from the book and stared at Shizuo, a little worried. "It's just that, he didn't really mention anything about himself in particular. And I don't want to push him if he doesn't want to talk about it," he rubbed the back of his neck, a sad look in his eyes. "I'm just worried about him, you know. I haven't known him in the past ten years so I barely know a thing about him and it feels a little like we barely know each other now. I just don't want us to drift apart even after all we've been through."

Shinra gulped. If Izaya told him correctly before he disappeared off the class this morning when Shizuo went to his own class, he said that a little client that had placed a bet against him a lost. And currently, that certain someone had a free period right now and was sure to go looking for Izaya. Which means Izaya would be doing his little "dealings" with this student and should be acting like he is when Shizuo isn't around. Thinking this, Shinra grew even more worried about how Shizuo might take the following events.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

Shizuo nodded.

"Alright, first we have to find him." Shinra stood; leaving his open text book and notes behind, this shouldn't take long. He wasn't really worried about his work right now; he was more worried about how Shizuo might take Izaya bad habit since he knew Shizuo was against this. Over the past week or so, when Shizuo was confronted by Izaya, Shinra had seen a side to Shizuo he had never seen before. It was almost like he held a gentle, caring side that one would think he would never possess giving his violent tendances.

Shizuo followed Shinra out the door and down the hallway, the both looked for a while and couldn't find Izaya, so they began searching the first floor. They rounded corners and walked down hallways until they came to one in particular where Izaya stood, leaning against a wall casually with his arms folded across his chest. There was another boy standing in front of him, an aura of rage surrounded this boy and it seemed that it wasn't going away.

"I need it!" the boy snapped.

"Sorry, but that's how the game works. You were to one who decided to join, you were dealt your cards and it just so happened that luck wasn't on your side so you were dealt a losing hand, resulting in your loss. Sorry, but I'm not the one to blame, you are." Izaya smirked, eyes showing a malicious glint.

"No, I wasn't serious," the boy protested. "So give it back. I need it! If I don't get it, I'm gonna be grounded for the rest of my life."

"And yet you were the one who made the decision to place the bet in the first place despite the risks you were taking." Izaya gave an empty chuckle, "and this is why I love humans so much. Rules are set to keep them in line, and yet they decide to go against these rules and live a little on the edge. Yet when they realise the consequences of their actions, they grew afraid and they try to undo the wrong they have committed to make amends and erase the sin. But that won't work. Sorry, you went against the rules, you played and you lost."

Izaya began to walk the opposite direction to Shinra and Shizuo, hands in pockets and a smug grin plastered against his face. Shinra looked towards Shizuo gaging his reaction to hearing how Izaya really acts when he's not around. Shizuo's mouth was parted, eyes bludging from their sockets and he looked overly surprised and frozen stiff, just as he thought. He turned back to watch what happened next.

The boy growled and lashed out, gripping Izaya's arm and turning him around. Izaya watched as the boy arched his fist in the air ready to throw a punch, and just as Izaya was about to counter the attack with his knife, a hand gripped the boys swinging arm.

They both turned and paled seeing Shizuo standing there with a very enraged glare. "Piss off!" he growled and gave the boy a shove down the hall, which he sprinted off and out of sight pretty quick.

Izaya didn't dare say a word as Shizuo watched the boy leave and continued to stare when he was gone. Shizuo had just seen a side of him that he would never let him see, he would prefer to have Shizuo not know what he's been up to since he left.

Then, Shizuo's blank gaze turned towards Izaya and he gulped. What would Shizuo do to him? Punch him? Yell at him? Throw him through a wall? Never speak to him again? A cold chill ran through him. The very thought made his eyes almost water and want to disappear. He wouldn't allow that to happen, ever. Not when they had just gotten together again after ten long years.

"So," Shizuo's eyes narrowed, arms folded over his chest in a very displeasing manner, almost like he was about to scold a child and that child was Izaya. "Are you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Shizuo's voice cut through him like a knife. Never had he thought that Shizuo would use such a harsh tone on him. It hurt, almost as much as see Shizuo walk away ten years ago.

"U-um." His body trembled with fear, fear that Shizuo may walk away and never speak with him. "I-um, ah. Um." His words were all over the place. Now he couldn't look Shizuo in the eye, guilt filled his being.

"I think I can explain." Shinra stepped forward. Thank god, Izaya breathed a sigh of relief as Shizuo's death glare focused on Shinra. "When I was in middle school with Izaya, he was bit of a loner and he did a lot of bad things. Most of which included hosting gambling rings and messing with people's minds, which he did a lot."

Shizuo's gaze turned back to Izaya with much more intensity and Izaya shrunk in his clothing, hoping it would at least hide him from Shizuo's unwavering glare.

"And from what I know, the gambling thing has been going on for as long as I've known him. The messing with people's minds however," Shinra scratched the back of his head, "all I know about that is that it's been going on longer the middle school. I think back into his elementary years."

Izaya wasn't worried about Shinra's explanation right now, he was more worried about Shizuo's bottled up rage that was practically burning up the surrounding air, suffocating him almost to death.

"Thanks Shinra," Shizuo's voice sounded calm, to calm for the mood he was putting out.

But Shinra just smiled innocently, "happy to help."

Then, Shizuo reached out towards Izaya, who whimpered and closed his eyes as tight as he could, expecting a punch or at least a smack upside the head. Then Shizuo would turn away and never want to see him again.

But he didn't get any of that, instead, Shizuo pinched Izaya's cheek. "You're coming with me." Shizuo leaned in close to seethe the words. Izaya's heart stopped. He was gonna die. Shizuo was seriously pissed at him and he was gonna die. That was what the sound of that seething voice told him.

Shizuo lifted Izaya up and over his shoulder. Izaya blinked as Shizuo turned, and began walking. "W-w-w-w-wait a second Shizu-chan, I have class now and—"

"Your skipping." Shizuo's tone told him that if he spoke another word, he was dead.

Izaya looked up to see Shinra smiling and waving goodbye, as if he were sending a friend off from home. Izaya's jaw dropped at the display.

He had been abandoned.

Left to die.

This could not get any worse.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

He was wrong, this could get worse. Much, much worse.

Shizuo hadn't killed him.

No.

Instead he had begun lecturing him. A whole three hours of endless word after word after word and it only got worse. And now, Shizuo was sitting on the ground a top the roof where they had been, Izaya sat cross legged opposite him.

He was a little worried that if he said a word, Shizuo would start again. But looking at him from this angle, it looked like Shizuo blamed himself for how Izaya turning out this way from how he was positioned now.

So Izaya settled for nervous fidgeting, contemplating on saying something. It wasn't Shizuo's fault; it was his own for even getting into that kind of situation in the first place. No one but himself was to blame for turning out the way he did. But he couldn't help it. When he first saw the struggle of someone, his curiosity started. He began thinking: what else could humans do in situations that would make or break them? And slowly, his curiosity turned into an obsession and this became a daily thing. Always wondering, always curious, always putting people into positions just to gage their reactions.

"Sorry," Shizuo muttered, sounding defeated. "This was all my fault."

Izaya almost didn't hear it, but he looked down. "It's not your fault, I'm the one to blame. When you left, I could have gotten over it and went out to find you so that we could still see each other. Or I could have asked Mrs Yukimae for your new parent's phone number so that we could still be in touch. Instead I turned away and became like this because I was feeling sorry for myself. But I chose to hide it away only because I didn't want you to turn away from me again."

Shizuo smirked. "Now I know why you choose to hide this from me. It was because you were afraid that I would leave you alone again?"

Izaya nodded, feeling weak.

"Well then," Shizuo stood, dusting off his pants and then ruffling Izaya's hair. "I guess I better straighten you out then."

"Huh?" Izaya looked up at him, confused as to why he would stay something like that.

"Since I feel I'm part of the blame, I'm going to reform you so you can straighten your life out a bit."

Izaya blinked at the comment. So, Shizuo wasn't going to abandon him? And what's this about reforming him?

Shizuo reached behind Izaya's neck, gripping the collar and pulling him into the air, setting him down on his feet. "The first step, getting rid of this gambling habit you have."

"Hey! It's not a habit," Izaya snapped. "It's a hobby! I like to watch the humans reactions and predict there moves." He pouted, grumbling to himself.

But Shizuo was doing something he didn't expect, at all. He thought that Shizuo would sneer, turn his shoulder and walk away without looking back. And that would be that last time he would ever see Shizuo's face again and the pain would then follow him forever.

But this, Shizuo was willing to overlook this rotten side of him and even help him be a better person towards others and more likeable? It just didn't seem right but it felt good knowing that Shizuo wasn't going to abandon him. It brought a small smile to his face.

"Ok, first things first, time to go and apologise to that kid that tried to attack you earlier." Shizuo took hold of Izaya hand, pulling him through the door and down the stairs.

Izaya gulped, how was this going to work? How could he apologise when he's done nothing wrong? Apart from messing with peoples mental state for the past few years. But seriously, it was the guys own fault for participating. He could have said no but instead chose to go through with it. He grimaced, just thinking about this was making his head hurt.

They managed to find the guy sulking in the library; Shizuo walked right up to him and pulled Izaya in front of him, folding his arms and giving a very harsh stare. "Go on," he cocked his head towards the boy.

The guy looked up to see both Shizuo and Izaya standing before him, Shizuo looking pissed off and Izaya seemed fidgety and out of character.

"Sorry," Izaya muttered, almost under his breathe, but the boy managed to catch it and smirk.

"Oh my, look. The great Izaya Orihara is apologising, that's pathetic—" a fist landed on top of his head hard.

"Shut it coward." Shizuo growled. "you are the one at fault for your own decisions so do go blaming him when you were the one who chose to do it in the first place." He glared, "so unless you want to see what it's like to fly, I better not see you in the future doing this kind of shit, got it?"

"Y-y-yes sir!" the boy stuttered, taking off to a different part of the library as the two walked out.

Once they were both walking down the hallways, Izaya giving Shizuo strange looks. Shizuo slipped both hands into his pockets, "no more gambling rings either Izaya. You should know better."

Izaya pouted, "What are you, my mother?" folding his arms across his chest and turning his head away. "I'm not a child anymore. I'm a grown man—"

"Who acts like a child." He cut in, sighing. "Just do it, I don't want to have worry about you getting into something you shouldn't." Shizuo rubbed the back of his head.

Oh, so he was worried about what might happen in the future because he doesn't want to see him dead or worse. That made Izaya's heart flutter and jump all over the place and heat to flood his face. He was just glad that Shizuo couldn't see his face right now because he was sure that it was blushing bright red.

"Don't worry so much Shizu-chan. I can handle anything. Besides, I'm quite skilled in terms of getting myself out of trouble. I have been getting out ever since I was in middle school I've gotten myself out of things that leave most quivering in fear, like dealing with Yakuza—"

Shizuo froze, thus Izaya ran into him and fell backwards. Izaya rubbed his nose and looked up to see a pissed off Shizuo and he gulped. He began to wish that maybe death would be better then what Shizuo would do to him next.

"Could you swing that by me again," Shizuo bent down, his expression was like that of a monster and the aura surrounding him turned ice cold, making Izaya shiver. "This time, I want details."

"U-um, well." Izaya stuttered, cursing his voice for being shaky like the rest of his form.

Before Izaya could even gather his thoughts properly, Shizuo grabbed the front of his shirt and tossed him over his shoulder again. Picking him up and heading towards the roof for another three hour lecture. It wasn't that he minded Shizuo lecturing him about this. It's just that he looked so scary doing it that he was sure to kill Izaya with glaring alone and if this keeps up, he was going to be late home and another lecture was sure to presume about being tarty again.

"B-but I can explain now!" Izaya wriggled in Shizuo's grip, but it tightened and he stopped upon hearing a threatening growl pass from Shizuo's lips. This was one hell of a day, and it's not even over yet. Izaya cursed his luck, since it was only going to get worse the more he struggled.

So he gave up and allowed himself to relax a little in Shizuo's hold as he carried him to the roof we're he was going to get one hell of a scolding.

 **Another thank you for the ideas, there helping me sort out this story and I really appreciate it. Also, if you have any other ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

 **Give a review of what you think, they help me out a lot to get this story rolling.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: little kitten

**Hello, here's another chapter.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Izaya rested his head on the desk, groaning weakly. Ever since Shizuo found out about Izaya's little habits of playing with people, he hasn't been left alone by the blonde. Shizuo has done well to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he's not doing anything he should be doing, like messing around with people's minds. Though Izaya has not been able to put people in situations for a while, which is beginning to annoy him, he was able to retain some of himself by observing humans without his interactions, at least he wasn't completely bored since he was able to gage his audience through their actions and predict what they would do next.

But right not, he was at his limit.

"Don't worry Izaya, I'm sure he's just worried about you," Shinra reasoned. He was in Izaya's classroom occupying the desk in front of his because it was after school and neither of them felt like going home at the moment.

"But's it's so boring." Izaya complained. "Shizu-chan doesn't let me have any fun."

"Then find a new hobby," a seething voice made both boys jolt. Izaya sat up straight upon hearing the voice and slowly turned around to see Shizuo standing there, glaring fiercely with folded arms.

Izaya gulped but didn't say anything. He then noticed Shizuo carrying his bag over his shoulder, which seemed weird because he didn't usually carry it with him so he must be heading home.

Shizuo sighed, slipping his bag from his shoulder and pulling the zipper back, he reached in when it was open and produced a bottle of milk, handing it over to Izaya. "Here, I got you this."

Blinking, Izaya took it questioningly as Shizuo pulled his own out. He watched as Shizuo took the cap off and placed the bottle to his lips, sculling it whole. It surprised Izaya how Shizuo could do that without needing air, but then again, Shizuo wasn't exactly a normal person. But Izaya followed suit, pulling the cap off and taking a few sips before putting the lid back on, setting it on his desk.

"So you guys want to do anything today?" Shinra decided to ask since Shizuo had calmed down a little.

"I've got homework to finish," Shizuo replied.

"I've got shopping that needs doing," Izaya said.

"Aw! You guys are no fun," Shinra's face fell, but a smile graced his lips. "Guess I'll have to spend some quality time with my Celty."

"Celty?" Izaya questioned, this was the first time he's heard the name.

"Shinra's roommate," Shizuo answered.

"Oh," Izaya nodded.

Shinra gushed and giggled, "but she's also my future wife and someday I'm gonna marry—"

"So what homework have you not done?" Izaya cut in, turning towards Shizuo.

"Hey—!" Shinra was cut off again.

"Math, I suck at it. Think you could help me?" Shizuo wondered.

"Sure," Izaya nodded.

"Cool, I'll swing by tomorrow since your busy today." Shizuo said.

"Ok," Izaya offered a smile.

"Why do you guys always leave me out of it?" Shinra sighed, shoulders slumped and head bowed.

* * *

"Ok, let's see," Izaya held a basket while he scanned his list, "eggs, sugar, 60w light bulb for the bathroom, and tissues. That shouldn't be a problem."

And it wasn't, it only took him fifteen minutes find everything and he was out of the convenient store carrying the white plastic bag. There weren't a lot of people in there so it made shopping go a little faster.

Izaya felt vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his phone, Shizuo's name was displayed on the screen, a smile appeared on his face as answered happily. "Hello Shizu-chan~!"

"Hey, what's the answer to 2x + 3 = 10?"

Izaya blinked at the question. "You're doing algebra?"

"Yeah, it's the worst. So what's the answer since your smart and know the answer to everything?"

"How about I explain it and you do it?"

"Ok, so how do you do it?"

Izaya explained the problem and formula used as simple as he could. He knew Shizuo wasn't the brightest, but he was at least able to get the hang of it after Izaya broke everything down to him. Five questions in and Shizuo was able to do the answers without Izaya's help.

"Alright, thanks for your help Izaya."

A smile appeared on Izaya's face again, this time accompanied by a blush. "No problem Shizu-chan."

They both hung up and Izaya slipped his phone back into his pocket. The road he was taking was quiet except for the occasional person or couple walking by. He kept his head down as to avoid attention since it was late afternoon when he decided to go shopping who knows what was out there.

Before he did go out, Izaya helped the staff with cleaning up the toy room along with the children's help which took up most of his afternoon and dried dishes after they were stacked and ready to be put away. By that time it was already six.

And now he was on his way back home.

But something caught his attention and he halted. Izaya turned towards a broken cardboard box where a tattered cushion laid inside and sitting on top of it was a curled up, little black kitten shivering in the late sun.

He stared and crouched before it, the little fur ball was cute with scared golden eyes that looked up at him when he bent down and pure black fur that held a light shine. Reaching out a hand, Izaya gently stroked the kitten's fur which was surprisingly soft. The kitten gave a pathetic mewl and Izaya's heart clenched.

He knew he couldn't just leave it here. Not when it cuddled into his hand trying to get warm and began purring once it was comfortable. Gritting his teeth, he began weighting pros and cons of the situation about bringing a cat home. What would he do? What would the children think? What would Mrs Yukimae do to it? but he couldn't leave it now.

"Screw it," he muttered and scooped the little kitten up, holding it close to his chest as it snuggled into his jacket. This was going to be hard to explain and hopefully Mrs Yukimae didn't mind the little guy.

Hopefully.

* * *

"Izaya-nii-chan! What took you so long?" Saya, one of the older children of eleven years old, stood at the doorway with hands on her hips. She was always there to reprimand him if he were late coming home.

"Maybe he was out seeing his boyfriend." Daisuke smirked, a few other children behind him hide their chuckles behind hands giving him a cheeky look.

"B-b-boyfriend!" Izaya stuttered, blushing bright red.

"Yeah, that blonde guy that was here. You were playing hanky-panky with him weren't you?" Rika smirked standing next to Daisuke.

"S-S-Shizu-chan's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" Izaya snapped. But then a little black head of the kitten hidden away in his jacket popped out, almost like it was assessing the situation, but it did answer the question of why he was so late.

The children's eyes softened and a beaming smile appeared. "A KITTEN!" they all crowded around Izaya who sighed.

"Well, that cat's outta the bag," he chuckled at his own pun.

Then Mrs Yukimae came out to see what all the noise was about. She instantly noticed the black kitten in Izaya's arms as he scratched the back of his head trying to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind.

"I found him out in the street; I couldn't let him be so I took him with me. Sorry," he avoided eye contact with her.

She took the plastic bag from his hand and gave the kitten a pat. "As long as you look after it, I don't mind. Besides, I saw a mouse the other day in the kitchen, so this might save me money on buying traps." She shivered thinking about it, but smiled. He remembered that Mrs Yukimae didn't like mice at all, so this would be a good thing then.

Izaya's face lit up. "Really? You don't mind at all?"

"No," she shook her head. "But take care of him ok?"

"Ok," he nodded happily and began walking towards the toy room with the children following him.

Izaya sat down on a cushion and let the black kitten settle down into his lap while the kids sat surrounding him. The kitten eyed them curiously but made no move to leave Izaya's lap.

"What do you think we should name him?" Izaya gently pat the kitten's head.

"Naira!"

"Lala!"

"Chika!"

"Hashi!"

"Jin!"

"Kyo!"

"I think Izaya-nii-chan needs to name it," Aika, the youngest of the group, said.

"Yeah," the others were nodding.

"Alright," Izaya looked down at the same animal in his lap. It was purring and sitting comfortably. "I think I'll name him, Kuro."

The children nodded approvingly and Izaya smiled. At least Shizuo will be off his back about getting a new hobby, he'd be to busy taking care of a kitten to worry about that sort of stuff now, or at least for a little while at any rate.

* * *

The following day, Shizuo was walking with Izaya towards the orphanage after school since he promised to help Shizuo with his homework.

"You've been in a good mood all day." Shizuo noted as he saw Izaya's smile widen as the orphanage came into view. "Well, better than yesterday."

"Let's just say that I've picked up a new hobby." Izaya replied, giving a little giggle.

"That's good," Shizuo said.

They passed through the gate and towards the house.

"Welcome back Izaya-nii-chan!" the children greeted Izaya as he walked through the door.

"I'm back," Izaya smiled. "Also Shizu-chan's here to do work so don't disturb us ok?"

Shizuo followed Izaya towards the stairs; he could feel the children's eyes on him. The stares seemed to drill into his back. Then the whispers began to sound, it sounded like someone had a boyfriend or something but he didn't seem to take notice. Unlike Izaya who shot the children a glare and they ceased whispering and hide giggles.

Once Izaya made it to his room, setting his bag by the door and walking in, he sat on the floor by his bed in front of a table with Shizuo across from him.

"So, what do you need help with?" Izaya asked.

"Math," Shizuo grunted, pulling out his text books and a note book, setting them on the table. Izaya leaned over and stole Shizuo's note book, looking through what he had done which Shizuo didn't mind.

"So far, you've got a general understanding of measurements and basic algebra." Izaya past Shizuo's note book back to him. "But let's work on the stuff you're having trouble with ok?"

"Yeah," Shizuo nodded, opening his text book to the page he was on last night and Izaya started his explanation of the questions, which Shizuo was able to understand pretty well and complete the questions he was having trouble with.

" _Nyaa_!"

The sound made Shizuo freeze and look up. He noticed a small black kitten crawl out from under Izaya's bed and look around curiously. Izaya chuckled, "I was wondering where you were Kuro." Izaya lifted the kitten into his lap with a smile, patting his head gently.

"When did you get a pet?" Shizuo asked, all concentration he had before was lost.

"Yesterday after shopping, I found him in the streets and couldn't leave him there, so I took him home with me. Shizu-chan meet Kuro," he gestured to the animal. "This is the new hobby I meant."

"Oh," Shizuo nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, he's a little cutie." Izaya stroked Kuro's fur with a gentle smile. The sight made Shizuo smile as well.

"Yeah, he is. You always did like cats," Shizuo then shifted over, sitting next to Izaya. His work completely abandoned as he to touched Kuro's fur. The kitten looked between Izaya and Shizuo then back again before climbing into Shizuo's lap, which seemed to surprise Shizuo as the kitten sat comfortably, purring loudly.

"Seems he likes you," Izaya chuckled.

"Yeah," a small blush appeared on Shizuo's cheeks as the animal cuddled closer. Izaya began stroking the kitten behind the ears, luring it off to sleep.

Outside however, prying eyes peeped through the creak in the door and focused in on the pair, quiet snickers covered by hands were muffled but went undetected by the two in the room.

"Izaya-nii-chan does have a boyfriend." A girl whispered.

"Looks like we're going to have to put blondie to the test to see if he's capable of being Izaya-nii-chan's boyfriend." Another girl said hushed.

"Yeah, we can't let him steal Izaya-nii-chan from us." a boy said.

"We gotta think of something though." another said.

"Right," a girl nodded. "And when he comes over next, we'll put him to the test to see if he's worthy of Izaya-nii-chan's love."

"Yeah!" the cheered quietly as to not alert the two in the room as they both silently crept away.

* * *

Shizuo stepped outside the door turning towards Izaya with Kuro in his arms. "Thanks for the help Izaya." He smiled.

"No problem," Izaya smiled, rubbing Kuro's cheek with his thumb as he slept peacefully in his arms.

"Even if most of the time was taken up by playing with the little guy," Shizuo reach forward and rubbed the kittens head, smiling.

"Sorry about that," Izaya scratched the back of his head. "He is a little distracting, huh?"

"Yeah, but as least now you'll be more occupied. Anyway, see you at school," Shizuo waved.

"Yeah, see you at school." Izaya smiled, returning the wave as Shizuo began walking away.

Izaya stayed a little longer, watching Shizuo disappear down the road. And when Shizuo was no longer in sight, he sighed and turned around, heading back in.

Once the door closed, Izaya rested his head on the wood. He closed his eyes and Shizuo's blushing smiling face came to mind when Kuro tried to climb into his shirt before he had to go. It was so cute that it made Izaya wish that expression was directed to him. But the thought of wishing made his chest hurt and he sighed.

"Shizu-chan." He whispered.

The kitten looked up at Izaya, meowing in what seemed like concern but it made him smile sadly. He turned around and jumped, not expecting a group of small children to be standing there waiting with sly smiles and hands clasp behind their backs.

"Um, hi," Izaya said almost hesitantly, blushing slightly that he showed such a weak side of himself in front of these children.

"Hello~" they cooed. The cheeky tone they used usually meant they were up to no good.

Izaya narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing," they each gave a chuckle.

Now he was even more suspicious of the bunch, they were definitely up to something and it was usually bad. But before he could press the matter further, they all disappeared, leaving Aika behind.

Izaya stared down at the girl, wondering why she stayed behind. "Something wrong Aika-chan?" he bent down in front of her.

"Why do you always seem sad when Shizuo-nii-chan leaves?" Aika asked. since Shizuo thought it would be good to come over more offend to help break Izaya's 'habits', he had grown quite close to the children and they began calling him 'Shizuo-nii-chan.'

"What do you mean?" Izaya was generally confused by the statement.

"You seem so sad when Shizuo-nii-chan leaves. And so happy when he pays attention to you, and when he compliments you, you blush really red. And when no one is looking, you act like a school girl in love when you're thinking of him and whisper 'Shizu-chan' a lot." she said almost innocently.

Izaya blinked, "is that so?" he ruffled her hair before standing and heading up the stairs. Once in his room, he placed Kuro on the ground and collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He's sad when Shizuo leaves. He's happy when Shizuo pay attention to him. He blushes when Shizuo compliments him. And when no one's looking, he acts like a school girl with her first crush when thinking about Shizuo.

Just thinking about this made his cheeks heat up.

"Don't tell me—" he cut himself off, blushing a deeper red and covering his mouth with his hand. "I'm in love with Shizu-chan?"

The kitten mewled and climbed up the bed, creeping towards Izaya and curling in close to his neck.

Izaya almost didn't realise the kitten was balled up next to him. He was more focused on his discovery. Although it did make a lot of sense that he was in love with Shizuo, who else would miss someone like that for so long and feel like a little kid whenever he was around? Who else made his heart flutter when they paid attention to him? Made him flush bright red at being complimented?

It brought a smile to his face. He was in love; he's been in love with the same person for most of his life. Just thinking about Shizuo now was making him blush and giggle and act like a school girl with a crush.

He nuzzled the kitten next to him which purred in response.

It felt nice to be in love.

* * *

 ***Doesn't really know what to say here.* But I think I'm gonna add in Kadota in the next chapter? What do you guys think, should I or shouldn't I? Also, does anyone know the answer to the math question that I put in when Shizuo called Izaya? I really hate math so I'm asking.**

 **Anyway, leave a review of what you thought, they help me out a lot.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: jealousy

**Thank you for all the feedback I got, they help me out. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this chapter was supposed to be out before but random YouTube videos are quite distracting when you're trying to look up music.**

 **Replies:**

 **Delusional fujoshi: I agree, I can see Shizuo and Izaya doing that. and thank you for pointing out me mistakes as well. I do try to edit my work right so there's no mistakes.**

 **Nameless feeling: thank you very much *bows***

 **Inlovewithshizaya: I also love the name Kuro for black cats as well. i do agree with you on the cuteness factor as well :3**

 **Guest: I think I do ^_^**

 **Punkprincess1234: it would be interesting, but let's just say that it might be something big *mysterious laugh*. I also think Izaya is cute, especially when he blushes, and thank you as well.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy ~**

"So how's Kuro?" Shizuo asked.

"He's getting used to the kids, slowly." Izaya smiled, they were both walking towards school. "And I've already got him toilet trained." He said proudly.

"That's good at least. Can he do tricks to?" Shizuo looked towards Izaya who turned to give him a flat expression.

"He's not a dog Shizu-chan. He's a cat, cats aren't like dogs." He deadpanned.

"I didn't know," he snapped. "Besides, I think it would be cool to teach a cat a few tricks."

Izaya chuckled, "somehow, I don't think that's possible. But I'll try, I mean, I might be able to teach him something?"

"Yeah," Shizuo ruffled his hair.

They entered the school gates and walked up the path towards the massive building. "See ya at lunch ok," Shizuo smiled and gave a wave.

"Ok Shizu-chan." Izaya smiled and watched Shizuo disappear up the stairs. He turned and headed down the corridor towards his class.

No matter how many times he's seen that smile, Izaya would never get tired of that smile. And now that his realised his feelings for the blonde, that smile had meant more to him even more now than ever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya called seeing Shizuo standing in the hallway waiting for him to come out.

"Hey," Shizuo greeted with a smiled.

"Ready to go?" Izaya asked, rocking on his heels.

"Yep," Shizuo nodded.

The two started walking side by side up the stairs all the way to the roof in a comfortable silence. Once Shizuo opened the door and they both stepped out, it was surprisingly peaceful, usually they were greeted by Shinra though he wasn't here for some reason. And they both didn't know the reason why either, it seemed rather strange not to be greeted on the roof top by their friend.

"Where do you think he is?" Izaya turned to Shizuo who scratched the back of his head, giving the ground a confused look.

"Don't know. But knowing him, it could be anything." He sighed.

Izaya giggled, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just as the two were about to sit down, the door opened wide and Shinra walked out with a big smile followed by someone else who they didn't recognise.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to get Kadota." Shinra said.

"Who?" Shizuo was the first to speak, confusion written on both boy's expression.

"Oh, you guys haven't met him yet," he then gestured to the boy beside him who was taller than Shinra, slightly shorter than Shizuo. "This is Kyohei Kadota, he's in the same year as Izaya and I met him yesterday. I invited him up here, please don't be mad."

"Nice to meet you." Kadota gave a wave and a smile. His hair was slicked back and a dark brown. He was wearing the same uniform Izaya was wearing as they both noticed.

"I'm Shizuo heiwajima." Shizuo gave a wave and sat down.

"Izaya orihara, nice to meet you," Izaya gave an enthusiastic wave.

"Now that formalities are out of the way, let's eat." Shinra smiled, settling down and opened his Bento box.

"So, Kadota, what class are you in?" Izaya asked, stealing one of Shizuo's rice balls, which he earned a half-hearted glare.

"1-B," Kadota answered.

"Ah, that's no good." Izaya mock pouted. "And here I thought we were in the same class. Oh well." he tried to steal another rice ball off Shizuo, who blocked his hands easily. Izaya's pout turned into a real one when Shizuo didn't let him have any more. "Meanie Shizu-chan!"

"Bring your own lunch in the morning then." Shizuo shot back, giving Izaya a wary glance.

"I don't have time in the mornings." Izaya folded his arms across his chest and leaned back on Kadota. Both Shizuo and Kadota noticed instantly while Shinra just smiled like this was a normal thing when the other two knew this was not normal.

"What are you doing?" Kadota asked before Shizuo did.

"Shizu-chan is being mean." He grumbled.

For some reason, this sight made Shizuo's eye brow twitch in annoyance at this sight and give a slight growl in detest. But he passed it off as Izaya being unfair and continued eating.

"Anyway, can you get off me now," Kadota sighed.

Izaya groaned but sat up straight, still grumbling about not getting any more food. But that stopped when Shizuo offered up his last rice ball, which he took graciously with a smile.

They carried on like normal now Shinra talking the most and trying to make conversation now with an added voice to the mix. Kadota would talk to Shizuo more than the others though, which Shizuo somehow found relief in since Kadota's attention was taken away from Izaya.

Shizuo instantly shook that thought off, where had that come from?

But those feelings were soon gone as lunch was over and they headed back to class.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, good morning Shizuo, morning Izaya," Shinra was already waiting at the gates for the two of them the following day.

"Morning Shizuo, Izaya," Kadota gave a nod standing next to Shinra who was waving.

"Morning," Shizuo gave a lazy wave while Izaya beam.

"Good morning everyone!" he smiled.

"We already have one energized annoyance, we don't need another." Shizuo groaned, running and hand through his hair.

"But I'm just so happy." Izaya smiled. The reason being for this sudden glee is that Izaya had a dream about Shizuo the previous night. Everything in the dream was like puppies and rainbows and everything seemed perfect and just when Shizuo was about to kiss him, it came to an end when the dreadful beast of the alarm clock woke him up.

"Right," Shizuo gave him a suspicious look as Izaya hopped off with Shinra. Kadota decided to walk next to Shizuo towards the building.

"Geez, it's too early in the morning to be dealing with people this hyper." Kadota sighed.

"You got that right," Shizuo bowed his head, too care at the moment. "So you finish that homework you were talking about yesterday?"

"Yeah, I was up until midnight though." He yawned, indicating just how tired he really was.

"Why does homework even exist anyway? Don't we do enough work in class? Why do we need to learn shit outside of school?" Shizuo growled, folding his arms. Great, now he was in a bad mood.

"Take it easy," Kadota placed a hand on his shoulder, Shizuo turned towards him. "The day's just started; you don't want to get angry right now do you?"

"No," Shizuo growled, turning his attention to the ground again.

"Try not to worry so much ok." Kadota offered a smile which made Shizuo sigh.

"Thanks man, I'll try to tone it down a little."

When the both arrived inside, they looked around and noticed Shinra and Izaya waving them over.

"Hey Shizuo, Kadota, about time you guys came." Shinra smiled as they neared. "Class is about to start."

"Shut up," Shizuo growled.

"Come on Shizu-chan, cheer up. You can't be grumpy this early in the morning," Izaya claimed, offering a sweet smile.

Shizuo groaned, slipping both hands into his pockets and turning his head away.

"Anyway, let's go!" Izaya tugged on Kadota's arm. "We're going to be late so you have to walk me there. See you guy at lunch." He waved, still not letting Kadota's arm go despite the protests.

There was that feeling again, his eye brow twitched and his hands clenched in his pockets, a growl slipped past his lips. But his face remained calm, despite the deepening frown. Deciding that was enough, he turned around and headed for the stairs, not bothering to wait for Shinra as he waved the two others good bye.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And then she made me dinner," Shinra beamed. "It taste different, but who cares right? My dearest made it especially for me. Even though . . ."

Shizuo was more focused on how Izaya kept staring at Kadota a blank expression, and Izaya wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was staring. It's been annoying him ever since he sat down. Even though Izaya still sat next to him and still tried to take his food. The staring was beginning to annoy him and he didn't know why.

This was pissing him off more than before when Izaya latched onto Kadota's arm when they were heading to class. He began eating quicker to take his mind off it, but that only made it worse since it brought the thought back faster. And Shinra's babbling wasn't helping at all.

It was pissing him off even more.

"I know!" Izaya suddenly piped up, gaining all their attentions. He then pointed a finger towards Kadota. "I'll call you Dota-chin!" he said with a smug grin, Kadota froze while Shinra covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his giggles. Shizuo snapped his chop sticks at that and balled his hand up as he gritted his teeth.

"Please don't call me that." Kadota said a little deflated.

"Why not? 'Dota-chan' sounds cute." Izaya said a little too innocently.

Shizuo began packing up his lunch, since he finished. Taking deep breathes to cam his already raging self. He doesn't give anyone else nicknames apart from the people he likes. That's why he had the nickname 'Shizu-chan' but Izaya likes him. Why the hell was he giving nicknames to other people he just met?

"Just don't call me that." Kadota said.

"But I want to." Izaya pouted.

Shizuo stood up, heading towards the door. This was stupid, why the hell does Kadota have a nickname? Why did Izaya feel it necessary to give him a nickname like 'Dota-chan' anyway? This was confusing, this was so confusing, and it was pissing him off.

"Hey Shizuo, where you doing?" Shinra asked, noticing him walking away.

He paused at the door. "I've got something to take care of. Catch ya later." He didn't turn around and instead gave a wave as he disappeared behind the door.

Izaya blinked at Shizuo's strange behaviour. There was something about his voice that didn't sit right with him. it sounded off somehow. Like there was something heavy weight on his mind and he had to clear that weight away.

"That's weird." Shinra popped a piece of fried chicken into his mouth.

"I'll go see what's up." Izaya stood up and headed towards the door. When he was gone, Kadota turned towards Shinra.

"Those two seem close." He said.

"Of course." he smiled. "They've known each other for a long time. See, they both grew up in an orphanage down town ten years ago. They acted more like brothers back then from what Izaya told me. But a couple adopted Shizuo ten years ago and they haven't seen each other since, until a few months ago that is. Thanks to me," he gloated, holding his head high.

"Oh, they must have been pretty close then." Kadota smiled.

"They still are." Shinra sipped his juice box. "it's surprising actually. They haven't seen each other for ten years; you'd think there'd be some distance between them. But that gap was quickly covered and now there like that."

"Well, hope all goes well with them."

"Agreed."

Izaya had managed to find Shizuo picking up his bag from his classroom. Just as he was about to say something, he heard Shizuo talking to someone.

"Need anything else?" Shizuo's voice sounded calm, and strangely happy. Now that was strange since it was rare to see him sound happy, Izaya had made him happy a couple of times, but not that happy. He could tell the difference between when he made Shizuo happy and those were the only times he was happy. But this was definitely strange.

"Ok, eggs, milk, butter and . . ." there was a pause. "Right sugar, sorry." Then he laughed.

A happy laugh.

One that Izaya hadn't heard for a long time. But what the happy laugh? From his experience Shizuo only laughed like that a few times and it was always shown to have so much love and care in the tone that Izaya knew Shizuo would show to someone he loved. So does that mean the Shizuo loves someone? Does he have a girlfriend?

Izaya paled.

That was one of the things he didn't ask. What if he's rushing home after going shopping to be with her? Skipping school to be with a girl. This shouldn't be right. This cannot be right. There was no way in the world that this could be right.

Right?

"Alright, I'll see ya later Kasuka." Shizuo ended the call and tossed his bag over his shoulder. He turned to see Izaya standing in the doorway with his eyes cast down to the ground. He opened his mouth—

"Who was that?" Izaya spoke first. His tone seemed firm.

"Who?" Shizuo asked, walking past Izaya. "Look, I gotta go. You can walk home by yourself today ok. See ya."

Ouch, that was a cold blow. But there was something in Shizuo's tone that told him he wasn't happy about something. and that made his heart clench and his hands ball up tightly.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

. . . . . . . .

Shizuo had gathered the stuff he needed. He was lucky Kasuka called when he did otherwise he wouldn't have a valid excuse for ditching school like he did. He hoped Izaya was alright walking himself home, and he hoped he wasn't too harsh on him earlier since he practically gave him the cold shoulder.

But who could blame him? He was pissed off about something and he didn't know what and that just pissed him off even more. And when Izaya came to confront him, he was pissed off because it reminded him of that stupid nickname he gave Kadota.

 _BAM!_

He kicked the wall beside him, a large crater beneath his foot sending cracks spreading across the surface. And now he's pissed again. Just great!

Shizuo then stomped his way home growling and muttering about something incoherent, hoping his mood would change.

. . . . . . . . . .

Izaya lay down on the bed, tickling the kitten that lay on his stomach who swiped back. He's very playful at the moment since Shizuo hadn't come over, usually he'd play with the kitten so Kuro would be all tuckered out by now and sleeping.

Mewling each time Izaya's fingers pulled away only to attack again brought a slight smile to his face. But his mind was clouded by thoughts to do anything important at the moment so playing with Kuro was all he could do. And all those thoughts were about Shizuo and his strange behaviour.

Had he done something wrong to make Shizuo like that? Was it because he called Kadota 'Dota-chin'? He had considered that a possibility because Shizuo didn't get worked up about Shinra being close to him, probably because Shinra had Celty. It all started when Kadota came. Is he a possible threat to Shizuo? is Shizuo protecting him from something? He was acting like a child earlier with a little hint of guard dog. But, when they were eating lunch, Izaya noticed the look in Shizuo's eyes that practically dripped with possessiveness.

Izaya's eyes widen.

"Could Shizu-chan be . . . jealous?" a hand flew to his mouth to cover the gasp that escaped.

"Is Shizu-chan jealous because I'm showing Dota-chin attention?" He didn't know why that made him so happy. It made him very, very happy. But it could just be him reading too much into the situation.

But this morning when he was pulling Kadota towards the classrooms, he could have sworn Shizuo gave a growl. It was almost like he didn't like that fact that he was showing more attention to Kadota them to Shizuo. Could Shizuo also like him just the same way he liked Shizuo?

He giggled again. "This is so cool!"

"Izaya dinner's ready!" he heard Mrs Yukimae call from the stairs.

"Coming!" Izaya stood, placing the kitten on the ground and heading out the door, Kuro following close to his feet.

Now, he couldn't wait for tomorrow, wonder he jealous he could make Shizuo? And that was a game, he was willing to play.

That night, Izaya dreamt about Shizuo being a little more intimate.

 **Yay! Kadota is here! I also have a surprise in store for later on, maybe in a few chapters time.**

 **Anyway, review! Tell me what you think because they always help me come up with ideas for chapters as such.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: fight

**Hello~ sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been busy with work but the new chapter is here!**

 **Enjoy~**

He groaned, feeling something touch his face, something soft and furry. It was lightly tapping his cheek. Izaya opened his eyes to meet golden hues staring back at him, followed by a meow. Oh, Kuro woke him up, must be time for school.

The little fur ball had his morning alarm memorised and always woke him up the same time every day by poking his face with its paws. Slowly, Izaya sat up, clutching the kitten close to his chest as he yawned.

After getting dressed and packing his bag, Izaya set out for school sending Shizuo a text saying he was leaving. With a smile on his face, he closed the door behind him and headed out.

He saw Shizuo waiting in their usual spot when they walked to school looking a little . . . distant. As Izaya neared, he spotted Shizuo's eyes drooping a little, like he didn't get much sleep.

"Good morning Shizu-chan." Izaya beamed, deciding to put his questions aside. Shizuo probably stayed up late last night finishing an assignment that was due today.

Probably.

Shizuo only grunted in response and they continued on walking towards school in silence which was a little unusual since they would do nothing but talk on their way every morning, even when Shizuo stayed up late to finished school work. Something was definitely wrong, but maybe Shizuo was just too exhausted from finishing the assignment. Yeah, that must be the reason behind this, right?

Once they were at the gates of Raira, Shinra and Kadota were there waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Good morning," Shinra beamed like usual.

"Morning," Kadota gave a casual wave.

"Good morning." Izaya smiled while Shizuo only grunted and walked past them. He seemed irritated this morning, but only when they reached the school, this didn't go unnoticed by Izaya, or the others for that matter. And everyone else there seemed to notice it as they made a path for Shizuo to get through and head into the school building.

"He seemed angrier than usual today," Shinra pointed out.

"I noticed that he was a little tired this morning." Izaya said. "Maybe that's the reason?"

"Well, sleep can make you irritated in the morning." Shinra said. "Shizuo especially, but that's only when he's pissed off about something."

"A late assignment?" Kadota asked.

"No, he's already finished his assignment last week; it could be home work though?" Shinra said.

"Could be," Kadota shrugged.

No, if it was homework, then he would have asked Izaya to help him out to finish it on time. No matter what mood Shizuo is in, he would always come to Izaya for help on this subject when he didn't understand something. Something is definitely wrong with this picture. Something very wrong. And this didn't look like a school related matter either. And his mood worsened when he was at school, when he saw Shinra and kadota. Shinra's usual personality is enough to get Shizuo annoyed, but that's normal, especially if he's tired.

Izaya's eyes widen, maybe he really is Jealous of Kadota. This was only proving his theory, maybe that really is the case. A smile came over his face at this.

"I'll go see what's up with him." he announced and bounded down the path towards the entry doors. He opened them and scanned every face he could see, but none had blonde hair or a deep frown.

He must be in his classroom? Izaya thought as he leapt up the stairs. Once on the second floor, he searched the signs above the doors reading the classrooms. Shizuo and Shinra are in the same class and that would be—

"Ah here it is." Izaya smiled and opened the sliding door.

But again there was still no blonde head that turned his away like some of the others that arrived did, so he closed the door in silence and walked on. "Maybe he's on the roof?"

Climbing the stairs and opening the door to the roof, he was met with sun and silence with no one in sight.

Now he was getting worried. It's not like him to disappear like this.

Izaya scanned around the edges of the roof, searching the ground for a mop of blonde hair only to find none. Heading back inside, Izaya began walking through hallway after hallway, looking into the library, the gym, even the field outside. But no blonde could be found. Even after the bell signalled class had started, he still continued searching.

Izaya pulled out his phone and dialled Shinra's number. But he didn't pick and instead received a text:

Shinra: sorry, I can't talk, I'm in class.

Izaya: I can't find Shizu-chan, is he in class?

Shinra: no, he's not here. I'm not sure where he is. Where did you check?

Izaya: his classroom, the roof, the gym, the infirmary, the field, the storage, the hallways, everywhere. Could he have left?

Shinra: no, that's not like him. He wouldn't leave school because he's angry; he respects his parents to much to do something like that.

Izaya was about to reply when a massive dust cloud erupted outside the window he stood next to, to which a few seconds later a reply sounded from his phone.

Shinra: found him.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Izaya rushed towards the stairs, racing down them and towards the outside door. Bursting through that, he ran towards the direction of the now settling dust which a monstrous roar bellowed through the school as he rounded the corner of the building just in time to see Shizuo punch through a huge tree in mid-air, sending splinters of wood scattering everywhere.

Uncovering his shielded eyes, Izaya stared at the beast before him, panting in rage with his fist tightly balled. Shizuo then raised his clenched fist and slammed it into the ground, sending more dust flying into the air.

"BASTARD!" the scream actually made Izaya cover his ears it was so loud. Now he knew this had nothing to do with school or being tired. This was definitely something else. This seemed a lot like jealousy, a very severe case of jealousy. Over the years, Izaya had seen many forms of jealousy; he could instantly tell when someone was jealous of another being. This was no different. In any other circumstance, Izaya would have been delighted that he caused this type of jealousy, but this was the wrong person for that sort of thing.

And this was done unintentionally.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled, catching Shizuo's attention as he whipped around. "What the hell are you doing?"

He didn't reply.

"Answer me!" Izaya marched towards him.

Silence.

"Say something, tell me what's wrong." Izaya grimaced with pleading eyes. But Shizuo's scowling frown didn't waver, instead it deepened.

Shizuo bowed his head. "That's the thing; I don't know what the hell is wrong. And it's pissing me off!" he snapped, "ever since you started getting friendly with Kadota, there's this thing that instantly makes me want to smash his face in. but I can't do that because Kadota didn't do anything. And it's so confusing! It's pissing me off!"

Izaya's eyes widen. He doesn't realise his feelings? Time to put his plan into motion quicker than expected.

"Are you jealous?" Izaya asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" Shizuo growled.

"Because, you've been acting weird ever since Kadota showed up, are you jealous that I'm spending time with him?" Izaya folded his arms, the glint in his eyes told Shizuo something, and it was pissing him off.

"NO!" he roared, sending a punch towards Izaya. The sudden action surprised Izaya, turning his mind blank while his body leapt out of the way just in time to avoid the attack.

As he stood there out of reach completely stunned, he tried to comprehend what just happened. Shizuo had attacked him. Shizuo had _attacked_ him! Shizuo has never done anything to cause Izaya harm physically ever! He would never do that, he said so himself that he purposely stayed away so he in case he did something he'd regret doing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Izaya snapped. Those words escaped his mouth without him realising it. But before he could talk any further, Shizuo gave him the most hated glare he'd ever seen on someone, keeping him silent.

"Me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shizuo growled fiercely. "Ever since Kadota showed up, you've been cuddling up to him! What the hell was that about huh! Do you like him huh?"

Shizuo burst towards him; fist arched back and thrust it towards Izaya. And again, Izaya slipped out of the way, unconsciously pulling his switch blade from his sleeve and flick the blade out, ready for another attack. Shizuo straightened up, glaring hard enough that he could start a fire from just the look alone.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Izaya snapped. "I was just trying to be friendly, get him used to being around us and welcoming him into the group. You're the one getting so worked up about it!"

"So cuddling up to someone is supposed to be friendly!" Shizuo rushed towards him, fists swinging. Izaya leaned to the side, slicing Shizuo's forearm as he jumped behind him, blade out stretched.

Shizuo's eyes changed to show pure rage, the aura surrounding him turned ice cold as he turned to face Izaya with an expression that was close to a monster's. He then ran at him, fists raised as he sent punch after punch trying to hit Izaya, who weaved his way between attacks, slicing up more of Shizuo's clothing and cut skin, showing bright beads of red blood.

Shinra and Kadota had finally made it on scene since the commotion had interrupted class time; everyone else was too scared to venture out, witnessing the fight between the two outside the windows.

They both blinked at the action.

"What the hell are they doing?" Kadota asked.

"Fighting, it looks like it. But this is strange, they've never fought before. They've argued. But never had a fight like this ever from what I've heard." Shinra said a little confused about the display before him. Something's wrong with this situation, and the feeling in the air told him that it's not good.

Izaya twisted around Shizuo's punch, dragging his blade across Shizuo's chest in the process before leaping back to gain some distance, blade ready to attack if Shizuo came at him again.

But Shizuo merely gripped the cut across his chest; this one was much larger than the others Izaya had inflicted on his body. They were both panting heavily in there pause. Shizuo's harden glare was still present and seemed to deepen, but Izaya's softened as he gazed upon Shizuo's tattered clothing.

He hadn't expected to fight. He didn't want to. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to make Shizuo realise his feelings for him and confess his own for him. But this was not what he wanted. Shizuo's jealousy was getting the better of him and now he was consumed by it, and he was taking it out on Izaya. What should he do? What can he do?

There was one thing, but he'd only use it as a last resort. But if things continue any further it was going to get out of hand. He'd have to do it.

He'd have to kiss him.

It would be his first kiss, but he'd gladly give it away to Shizuo if it made him realise why he was feeling this way. And he was certain that it would also be Shizuo's first kiss as well.

A clap sounded, gaining both their attentions. "Alright, that's enough now, no more fighting." Shinra began walking towards them, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Shizuo growled, "How can I when he's being all lovey-dovey with Kadota!" he pointed a finger towards Izaya, who gasped in defiance.

"Am not! I was trying to be nice." Izaya snapped.

"Oh dear," Shinra sighed, placing both hands on his hips while Kadota stood stunned. "This is quite unexpected."

Shizuo marched up to Izaya, gripping his shirt and lifting him off the ground, bring his face close. "You don't usually hug someone you just met, especially another guy. So explain that."

Izaya struggled to get out of Shizuo's grip on his shirt, but failed. "It's so he won't be fazed when he comes across your brute strength idiot!"

"How is cuddling someone justifying my strength?" Shizuo growled.

"So he won't be surprised by the unexpected!" Izaya groaned.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Kadota stepped in, placing a hand on both their shoulders. Shizuo turned towards him and growled, his rage burning brighter now.

"I think there's something we all need to clear up." Shinra cut in before Shizuo could hurl a punch towards Kadota, because that's what he looked like he wanted to do at the moment. "But for that, you need to put Izaya down Shizuo."

The grip on Izaya's shirt tightened before it loosened, Izaya was dropped to the ground in an uncaring manner landing on his behind. He quickly stood, brushing himself off and turning towards Shinra while Shizuo turned his back to them, but listened to what he had to say.

"Kadota," Shinra turned towards the man who cleared his throat. "I think you know how to fix this."

"First off: Izaya, if you really do have feelings for me, I'm sorry I can't accept your confession. I already have a girlfriend and I don't plan on leaving her any time soon."

Both Shizuo and Izaya gave him a bewildered look, Izaya more so because now all three of them thought he liked Kadota when really the one he loved was the blonde idiot standing next to him.

"Second of all," Kadota focused on Izaya solely, "please stop calling me Dota-chin, since you started calling me that, a few of my friends had found out and started calling me that and it's getting annoying."

"B-but I was just trying to be n-nice and gain a new f-friend." Izaya stuttered.

"If that's the case, then why don't I have a nick name?" Shinra pointed to himself.

"Because you don't need one," Izaya groaned. "Besides, I'm not in love with you; I was just trying to welcome you into our group. After all, it would be weird meeting new people you have no idea who they are or how they act, so I'd thought I'd be nice and try to be friends with you."

"So wait, you were just trying to be the overly friendly guy that was trying to help the other guy fit in so he didn't feel out of place?" Shizuo pointed to Izaya, finally figuring everything out.

"Yes," Izaya nodded. Finally, he's realised that much. I'm in the clear for now.

"Oh. Excuse me one second." Shizuo walked to the side of the school's wall, slamming his head against the wall so hard, it left a crater in its wake as the dust cleared. "I'M A COMPLETE IDIOT!" he roared.

The other's flinched at the sudden outburst. Izaya hesitantly took slow steps towards Shizuo, as if not to startle him as he crept closer. "Shizu-chan? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he huffed, a small trickle of blood fell from his hair line that he quickly wiped away. "Just realising how stupid I've been acting lately." He turned back to Izaya with a guilty expression finally realising what they'd done. They had a fight, their first fight ever. And it was a big one to which Shizuo was now realising the extent of the damage.

Izaya seemed to catch on as he looked over Shizuo's body riddled with cuts that were starting to dribble blood, especially the one on Shizuo's chest which he felt the guiltiest over since it was the biggest and the most bloody.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go," Shinra gave a wave and left, Kadota following.

The two were left in silence.

"Come on," Izaya was the first to speak; tugging on Shizuo's sleeve "you need to get those cuts fixed." He began leading the way with Shizuo following, looking a little lost.

Once they were inside the building, they were both receiving strange glances and hearing hidden whispers. Most of it was about Shizuo and wondering who cut him up so badly, that only made Izaya feel even guiltier then what he already was.

Izaya opened the infirmary door and let Shizuo in. the nurse wasn't in here again, lucky otherwise they'd have to explain that they were in a fight. Shizuo sat down in a chair while Izaya was getting the first aid kit and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Take your shirt off." Izaya said weakly. Shizuo noticed the dejected look on Izaya's face and couldn't help but copy the expression himself, but he took his shirt off and set it aside as Izaya grabbed the anaesthetic, pouring a little onto a cotton ball and dabbing it onto the cuts gingerly as to not cause Shizuo pain.

But physical pain wasn't what Shizuo was feeling at the moment. It was emotional pain. Just thinking that this boy in front of him could have dead today, could have been killed by his own hands, with a single punch, was eating at his mind and feeding his guilt that much more.

He couldn't stop thinking that he could have killed Izaya, he could have stopped it, could have walked away, could have hit something else rather then throw misaimed punches towards Izaya.

But he could stop himself from trying to hit him.

The rage had built up and overflowed and he needed to release it, and Izaya was just there, right there . . . standing before him. And he couldn't help himself.

Shizuo turned his head as he felt his eyes water from just thinking about Izaya's twisted body after he had taken a heavy punch from Shizuo's fist, that image was a stab to the heart and he'd rather not let him see the pain he was feeling, turning away was best for now.

But Izaya was in a similar state of mind as well as he paused at the cut on Shizuo's chest.

He could have killed Shizuo, could have stabbed his heart or slight his throat, it wouldn't be hard, just one flick of the wrist and he'd be gone. Izaya bit his lip, thinking that had actually brought tears to his eyes and they cascaded down his cheeks.

His whole body trembled as he kept his whimpers silent and leaned forward, resting his head on Shizuo's chest.

"I'm sorry," Izaya whispered, his voice breaking as Shizuo looked down. "I'm sorry, this was my fault."

Shizuo's expression grew into an even guiltier as his arms encircled around Izaya's tiny, shaking body. "I'm sorry to. I did the one thing that I promised myself not to do. I'm sorry."

He let Izaya cry, and he just held him tighter as he repeatedly apologised. At one point, he had moved Izaya into his lap. His patching up was long forgotten as Izaya sobbed for seemed like hours as he cuddled closer into Shizuo's warmth.

By the end of the day, they both headed home, sticking closer than before in silence. And that was ok, even though the guilt had hung over both their heads as they both thought each other at fault for the fight. They had forgiven the other in the silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey Kadota," Shizuo pulled Kadota away from Izaya and Shinra as they entered the gates.

"Yeah?" Kadota gave him a confused look.

Shizuo scratched the back of his head apologetic before looking Kadota in the eye. "I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, things got out of hand and I was to blame. So, sorry."

"Don't worry about it; you guys didn't really do anything." Kadota waved off.

"Thanks man," Shizuo smiled and they both headed into the building. That was another thing he could lift from his chest, he couldn't really blame Kadota for anything. He had felt bad about it yesterday when he secretly blamed Kadota that this whole fight happened. But Kadota was a good guy and he was thankfully forgiven.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you think that's him?" a girl with glasses wondered. "The one with black hair?"

Her companion nodded in confirmation.

"Wow, he looks so different then the picture right? I mean, I know he was small in it but, wow, he's kinder cute. He's cute in the picture to but he's cute now to."

Her companion nodded.

"What do you think he's been doing all these years?"

"Living . . . orphanage." The other said quietly.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He's been living there ever since. I wonder what's he's like now? Aw man, I really want to meet him, but we can't. Guess that best thing to do is wait it out until the right moment right?"

The other nodded.

"Well, time to get going, were going to be late for school."

The two walked off, hand in hand smiling.

 **How are the mysterious people at the end? Suggestions? (Although I think it's obvious at this point)**

 **Anyway, everything is settled for the moment, so leave a review of what you think and all that other stuff.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: test

**New chapter! Also, yes, the two in the previous chapter were indeed Mairu and Kururi**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Slipping on his black T-shirt, Izaya stared at the black kitten that was sound asleep on his bed; Kuro has gotten a little bigger since he came here. It made him smile a little, but at the moment, his mind a little muddled.

The fight with Shizuo was still fresh in his mind.

The memories were still so vivid that he could point out every little thing in detail: Shizuo's hate filled glare, his seething rage, his immense strength. And all of it was directed towards Izaya. And Izaya couldn't help but feel pain as his heart clenched tightly in his chest visualising those memories again. It really hurt to feel hated by your most loved person.

Sighing, he looked himself over one last time in the mirror before walking out. Shizuo should be here any minute now.

After Izaya had calmed down enough to patch Shizuo up in the infirmary, Shizuo said that he'd do anything Izaya wanted to do this weekend to make up for the fight, since he was feeling just as guilty about it as Izaya was. And the weekend rolled around quickly, this morning Shizuo texted Izaya saying he'd be there at nine.

Time was 8:55 am.

Izaya walked down the stairs hearing hidden whispers of the children. They had been very distant since he said that Shizuo was coming over this weekend. It was probably nothing, but he'd keep an eye on them to make sure they won't do anything stupid.

A knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts and Izaya looked at the time. 9:00 on the dot. He smiled a little and moved towards the front door. Grasping the knob he opened it with an even bigger smile to see Shizuo standing there scratching the back of his head with a depressing aura surrounding him. "Just on time Shizu-chan. Come in." he stepped aside and Shizuo walked in.

"Thanks." Shizuo muttered and removed his shoes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Izaya closed the door and turned back to Shizuo.

"I told you." Shizuo turned to face Izaya, his mood shifted to determination. "I want to make it up to you for what happened. I really regret attacking you like that, I was pissed and I lost sight of what was important to me."

Izaya opened his mouth but a voice cut him off instead. "Are you two fighting?"

They both jumped and turned to see Mr Kenshin standing in the doorway smiling. Shizuo had to blink as he laid eyes on him. Izaya was right, he did indeed have a moustache, he thought. It caught him a little off guard.

"Yukimae said that you two had met while I was away." Mr Kenshin smiled. "She also told me that you had dyed your hair to Shizuo, you look so different." he stepped forward, musing Shizuo's hair roughly. "You've gotten so tall as well, at this rate, you'll over take me."

Izaya looked at them now, they were indeed the same height and Shizuo was still growing. He definitely hadn't expected Mr Kenshin to be appeared suddenly and without warning. Izaya could usually sense when someone was close by when there trying to no be spotted.

"Um," Shizuo straightened up, staring wide-eyed at the old man. "Mr Kenshin? How long have you been standing there for?"

"Long enough," he gave a wink. Now that gave off a strange vibe between the two boys, making them blush slightly. "Besides, the children have told me about how a strange blonde man was making their big brother Izaya blush and act like a teenaged girl in love." he chuckled.

Izaya's blush increased tenfold, turning his face completely red while Shizuo just gave him a confused stare.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo asked.

Mr Kenshin blinked, surprised by the reaction, but smiled anyway. "Oh nothing, you'll figure it out soon enough. You were usually quick to notice everything when it comes to Izaya, usually before anyone else notices."

He turned, giving a wave as he headed down the hallway.

Shizuo turned towards Izaya with an even more confused face. "What was that about? And why would he mention you?"

 _He's a complete idiot!_ Izaya's blush disappeared and was replaced by utter shock. "U-um, don't worry; he's just trying to freak you out." Izaya waved off. Thankfully he could save himself the embarrassment and play it off, he was lucky Shizuo was an idiot or his confession would be even harder to explain then what he would have liked.

"If you say so," Shizuo couldn't help but feel something strange was going on and he was the only one that didn't know, and he felt like he was supposed to know about it, which was slightly annoying him.

"Come on, I don't really feel like going out right now so how about we just—"

"Ah-ha! So you've finally returned, Shizuo-nii-chan!" a child's voice announced, cutting Izaya off. They both turned to see a large group of children standing in the hallway, all with smug faces. A girl stepped forward.

"Time to make you pay for hurting our Izaya-nii-chan!" she pointed a finger towards Shizuo.

"Huh?" Shizuo narrowed his eye brows in suspicion while Izaya could only face palm at their behaviour.

"In order for you to make it up to Izaya-nii-chan and be worthy of him, we've come up with a test to see if you are truly worthy of him." the leader of the group, Kazuki, smirked.

Izaya blushed and turned towards Shizuo, wondering if he's caught on yet. But all he saw was a smirk. Did he notice? Did he finally figure it out? Izaya flushed an even deeper shade of red at the thought. There was no way he could face him if he figured it out, especially in front of children.

"Alright," Shizuo grinned and stepped towards the kids. "What is this test about?"

Huh? Izaya's blush faded. Shizuo didn't catch on? Was he safe?

"He agreed."

"Alright, that was easy."

"Now let the real test begin!"

Kazuki smirked. "Alright, follow us." he lead the way and Shizuo followed with the other children in tow. Sighing, Izaya also accompanied them, just knowing that this would end badly.

* * *

"Now, time for the test!" Kazuki announced.

Shizuo sat in front of him cross-legged with the children siting around them, Izaya stood at the back wondering how long Shizuo could put up with these children and this test, but Shizuo's expression told him that he's determined to complete anything these kids threw at him.

A girl appeared and placed a cardboard box in front of Shizuo as Kazuki made himself comfortable opposite him with his arms folded and his smug grin widening.

"You have to beat me, if you win, we move on. If you don't, you leave and never speak to Izaya-nii-chan again, and were being serious." His eyes narrowed and his tone said that he was being serious.

Izaya sighed, "This is stupid." He whispered. He had his whole day planned out as well. Shizuo and he were going to play video games in his room for a little while, after that, they were going to go out and get a quick lunch before going to visit down town and just hang around. Then they were going to go to the park and spend time with each other before walking home by sunset which he would then confess and kiss Shizuo which would then end with them dating and cuddling at Shizuo's place since it wouldn't be right if he came to the orphanage where they could be spotted easily. And then everything would be happy ever after.

But his plans were ruined when these little monsters decided to step in and decide that: "no, were going to take Shizuo just 'cause we want to ruin your awesome date you were going to have with him that ends with you losing your virginity to him, but you can sit back and watch."

He grumbled at that thought. And another thing, why would Shizuo even agree to something so stupid? He knew for a fact that these children couldn't make Shizuo stop seeing him at school, they went to the same school after all and it was impossible not run into each other from time to time. Besides, Shizuo would never be able to stay away forever even if that was the case. This whole thing is—

"Deal!" Shizuo nodded.

Izaya's face fell. Now he was wondering if Shizuo was just playing along with these kids or if he was truly an idiot.

"Good!" Kazuki nodded and a deck of cards was placed in front of him by one of the other children. He picked up the deck and began shuffling the cards expertly which surprised Shizuo a lot.

"Where did you learn that?" Shizuo pointed to the deck, awed by the skill being presented.

"Oh, Izaya-nii-chan taught me, he's better at it than I am." He placed seven cards in front of Shizuo then seven in front of him and placed the rest of the deck in the middle.

"Alright Shizuo-nii-chan. Time to test your skills at go fish, I'll have you know that I'm the best at this game and Izaya-nii-chan even has a hard time beating me."

"Bring it." Shizuo narrowed his eyes. He wasn't about to lose Izaya over this. He'd never live it down. He had to win everything these kids threw at him, no matter what. He had to make it up to Izaya to show him how sorry he truly was.

Izaya could only sigh and face palm even more at the display.

The end resulted in Shizuo winning by one pair at the end of game, which he was very thankful for since he was just managing to scrape through that challenge.

"Well, I under estimated you." Kazuki said. "No matter, on with the next one!"

The kids then pulled Shizuo to his feet, discarding the mess they left behind and headed towards the kitchen with Izaya following behind them.

"Alright, your next challenge is making omelette on rice for Izaya-nii-chan! And not some half-assed dish, it has to be maid-café style omelette on rice." the girl said. "We've already got permission from Mrs Yukimae to use the kitchen beforehand."

Izaya stared at them a little surprised. They were getting Shizuo to cook for him? Was Shizuo's cooking even good? He didn't really seem like the type to be a chef, but maybe it was a secret talent or something?

A giggle sounded next to him, Izaya turned to see Mrs Yukimae standing there smiling. "They were so enthusiastic about it that I couldn't help saying yes. Besides, as long as I'm here, everything should be fine. So go ahead Shizuo, I don't mind."

"Ok, thank you." Shizuo bowed his head slightly and set to work on preparing the dish while the children sat Izaya down at the table. From his spot, Izaya could see Shizuo slicing up vegetables and boiling the rice before frying it, and then he cracked the eggs with one hand and beat them in a bowl before pouring the mix into a pan. Everything he was doing seemed so much like a professional that it surprised Izaya a lot more then what he was letting on. Where did he learn to do that?

Within fifteen minutes, a perfect omelette on rice appeared before Izaya. He picked up a fork and cut off a piece of the omelette scooping up some of the rice and placed it in his mouth, the children watching his movement carefully, none more careful then Shizuo as he watched Izaya's expression.

An explosion of tastes erupted from the bite Izaya took, making his mouth water and want even more, he never picked Shizuo for the cooking type, but he could definitely make one hell of a chef one day if he really wanted to. "So, how is it?" Shizuo asked, sounding a little nervous.

"It's really good!" he exclaimed with a smile, going in for another bite but the children stopped him.

"Alright, onto the next test!" the leader announced, pulling at Shizuo's arms to get him moving with the rest of the children. Izaya pouted, he wanted to eat more of Shizuo's cooking.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw Mrs Yukimae smiling at him. "I'll put it in the fridge for later, ok? You go and make sure that those children don't go overboard with their tests."

"Ok, thanks." he nodded smiling, standing up and running after them.

Kazuki pointed towards Shizuo. "Alright Shizuo-nii-chan! Listen up! You have to help Izaya-nii-chan out when he leaves one day since he's going to be busy work, so do the laundry!"

"Huh?" Izaya's face contorted into one of confusion as he stared at the display. Ok, now there's no way that Shizuo would agree to do this!

"Right!" Shizuo nodded and set about working.

"What the hell is wrong with this?" Izaya sighed.

"Damn, he's persistent. But our final test should have him beat!" Kazuki smirked.

And hour and a half later with five louds of washing done and put out on the line to dry finished, it was time for the final test.

"Have a tea party with Aimi-chan!" Kazuki gestured to the youngest and smallest of the children. "All you have to do is play with Aimi-chan until she falls asleep or gets bored and walks away. Simple."

"You devils!" Izaya cursed. He knew that having a tea party with Aimi was the worst thing anyone could ever force into. He knew this from experience. It wasn't that she was a bad kid or anything. It's just that—

Shizuo sat down at a pink table with three other pink chairs, two of which were occupied by a stuffed bear and a stuffed rabbit, sitting opposite him was Aimi with a smile.

"Welcome to our tea party Shizuo-nii-chan. would you like some tea?" Aimi held up a pink tea pot and gestured to the pick tea cup in front of Shizuo.

"Um, yes please." Shizuo nodded. After filling up his cup with pretend tea, Aimi smiled and made idle chit-chat with the bear and rabbit. At first Shizuo didn't mind it, but then aimi started offering more tea and then snacks, which she refused to let him say no.

"But, they taste good!" she jumped up from her chair and walked over to Shizuo picking up a plate of biscuits one of the staff allowed her to use, and stuffed them into his mouth without warning.

—she can be really bossy when she's playing tea parties with people other than Izaya.

After three appalling hours of tea party, Aimi finally decided that she was tired and crawled into Shizuo's lap where she fell asleep instantly.

"Seems you passed!" Kazuki announced.

Thank god! Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief. The torture was finally over. He thought he'd die of embarrassment at playing pretend with a child, especially in front of Izaya.

"Alright, we'll hand over Izaya-nii-chan to you. Since no one has ever been able to withstand Aimi-chan's tea parties for as long as you can." He pointed a finger towards Shizuo.

"Ok kids, that's enough. It's time to clean up the mess you made in the toy room," Izaya stepped in, picking Aimi up from Shizuo's arms and holding her close. "And Shizu-chan has to get home."

"Ok!" they all sang and disappeared down the hallway.

Shizuo stood and began to follow Izaya out into the hallway then to the girl's bedroom. He watched Izaya lay Aimi down in her bed.

"What did Kazuki mean by 'no one else'? Have there been others who tried to get close to you?"

Of course you pick that up but you can't seem to pick up anything else that relates to love about me or yourself! Izaya cursed in his head.

"Sort of, other's that had wanted to get close to me before had to go through the children's test, most never made it past the cooking stage, and those lucky enough to make it past that stage never make it half an hour into Aimi-chan's stage." Izaya stepped out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs, Shizuo following him. Kuro ran towards Shizuo instantly and he picked him up with a smile.

"Why would they do that?" Shizuo decided to ask when Izaya closed the behind him as they entered his bedroom.

"Well, let's just say I was quite the catch back in middle school. Of course, everything I did was for personal gain back then and all of the people that decided to follow me, I told the children about so they could perform those tests as a means of torture. But this time, I had no idea that they were doing it. Sorry if they went a little over board with a few things." Izaya sat down on his bed.

"Don't worry about it." Shizuo sat in the office chair Izaya had which was really comfortable; kuro resting in his lap falling asleep.

"And I was hoping for a quiet weekend where we could hang out together, just the two of us." Izaya whispered, laying down and starring at the ceiling.

"Is Izaya jealous?" Shizuo smirked.

Izaya sat up. "No!" he pouted. "I just wasn't expecting them to pull something like that and put you through all that!" why do you notice some things and not highly important things!

Cute, Shizuo chuckled. "I didn't mind it, if it meant that you'd forgive me, then I'd go through with it again if I had to."

Izaya blushed at the unexpected tenderness in the comment. "It's ok, I've already forgiven you."

Shizuo smiled. "Thank you." checking the time on his phone, Shizuo stood and gently placed Kuro on the chair. "I gotta get going. My mother is expecting me home early today."

"Oh, all walk you out." Izaya still wasn't used to Shizuo saying mother and father. Since they were both orphans, it feels a little weird to say those terms.

At the door, Shizuo turned towards Izaya after putting on his shoes. "Well, I'll see you at school then, I would come tomorrow, but something's happening with the family at the moment. Sorry."

Izaya shook his head with a smile. He was a little disappointed about that, but it couldn't be helped. "It's ok. We can still talk and text each other right?"

"Right," Shizuo nodded. But he noticed the sadden look in Izaya's eyes despite his smile was trying to cover. To be honest, he had a lot of fun today, even though the kids taking up most of the time. He got to see Izaya show emotions he wouldn't normally show, like emotions he used when they were still children and he was still so naive of the world around him.

Reaching out a hand, Shizuo brought Izaya's face closer to his, surprising izaya as Shizuo brought him in for a one armed hug. "Don't look so sad ok. I'll see you again. Ok?"

Izaya blushed, "ok," he whispered and Shizuo backed away.

"Anyway, see ya." He waved and left while Izaya clutched his chest, his heart beating a million miles an hour as he watched Shizuo's figure disappear down the street, and he couldn't help but smile for real this time.

* * *

 **Ok, for anyone who's wondering (and I probably should have included this in earlier chapter) anyway, the reason why Mrs Yukimae and Mr Kenshin have Mrs and Mr in front of their first names is because it's a cute childish way that the kids say their names, they are a couple and other people don't use the Mrs and Mr in front of their names. Izaya and Shizuo still put the Mrs and Mr in front of their names since they grew up saying it as kids. also, if I don't put in the lines to show a break or something along those lines, it means that I forget and I'm too lazy to go back and correct it.**

 **If you've figured that out, that's fine, I just thought that I'd throw that in if you guys had any confusion over that subject.**

 **Anyway, leave a review of what you think, that help me out a lot. And next chapter will show Mairu and Kururi meeting there big brother Iza-nii for the first time.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: sisters

**Sorry I'm a little late with this chapter, I've been procrastinating a lot recently.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy ~**

* * *

Izaya sighed, class was starting to get boring and he really needed to talk to Shizuo about something to, but there was only half an hour left until lunch and he was sick of it. When was that ticking cloak going to signal lunch?

It's been a few days since the children had 'tested' Shizuo and he's been visiting every day since, mainly because the children ask him to come over after every visit ends. It was both endearing and annoying since Shizuo looked so cool playing with the kids, and annoying because those little brats were taking up so much of Shizuo's time that they haven't been able to hang out by themselves, at all.

And it was driving him insane.

Tapping his foot, Izaya focused on his work to take his mind off things and hope that the time went faster if he was studying something. But his mind kept wondering back to Shizuo, making the ticking sound grow louder and slower than usual.

Izaya was going to ask Shizuo if they could go watch a movie later, then get ice cream and hang out somewhere since they haven't done that in a while. They couldn't really hang out at school since school was boring and they both had one annoying clingy friend that won't leave them alone during their free time.

After thirty long minutes, the bell finally rang, ending class. Izaya was out the door first before anyone had packed up. He raced up the stairs towards Shizuo's class only to see him walking towards him, with his bag over his shoulder? Where is he going?

Shizuo spotted Izaya walking towards him. "Oh, hey Izaya, sorry but I can't stay for the rest of school. My dad needs me for a job, sorry, I'll make it up to you later though." He bowed his head slightly.

"O-ok," Izaya replied, his body was a little frigid as Shizuo hurried past him. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth. "So not fair."

* * *

"I think the world is conspiring against me." Izaya growled, sipping a can of coffee he got from the vending machine in the hallway.

"What makes you say that?" Kadota asked, Shinra gave Izaya a confused stare as if silently asking the same question.

"For the past week or so, everything seems to be going against my plans; it's really annoying since nothing wants to go my way, not even once. Why can't the world just give me what I want this once? It'd make my life so much easier." He squeezed the can a little too tightly, making dents appear under his fingertips.

"Calm down Izaya, I'm sure life isn't trying to make your life difficult, it's just the Shizuo has a lot to think about lately, and he's been busier than usual lately so it's understandable that you'd complain." Shinra smiled.

"W-w-why would you mention Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped.

"Come on Izaya, it's obvious you like him." Shinra beamed.

"I do not!" he retorted, turning his head away.

"Seriously?" Kadota said flatly, staring at Izaya with a blank expression, "even I could tell you liked him. And you being this defensive just gives it away." he went back to eating.

Sighing, Izaya bowed his head. "Ok, I do like Shizu-chan, and I've been trying to make plans for us to be alone for a while now. But things just aren't going according to plan, this sucks."

"Oh, a love confession!" Shinra clapped his hands together. "Can I help? I know where Shizuo lives so you can visit him. Right now, his dad is busy with helping out the old lady that lives next door to him move furniture around. He needed Shizuo for a little muscle so it should be fine to visit him. Give me your phone; I'll put the address in your notes."

"Um," Izaya was a little reluctant to hand over the phone, but he slipped it from his pocket and slowly handed it over to Shinra. Knowing Shinra, he could go through all of his private life with a click of a button or swipe of a finger. Thankfully Kadota was watching him so he didn't do anything stupid.

After writing the address down, Shinra handed the phone back and Izaya checked to see that the address was in his notes, safe and sound.

"Wow, he really doesn't live all that far from the orphanage," Izaya smiled. "Cool, I don't have to walk a far distance."

"Just remember to call him beforehand though, it'd be quite the hassle if you just shown up unannounced." Shinra scratched the back of his head. "I've done that a couple of times, Shizuo wasn't very pleased with it either."

But Izaya smiled, now he could visit Shizuo. He couldn't believe he didn't think of this before. It was so simple but it completely slipped his mind. Guess love is blind when it comes to the simple things.

* * *

The final bell rang echoed through the grounds, signalling the end of school.

Izaya waved good bye to Kadota and Shinra, both of them wishing him luck in his confession. He turned and headed down the path.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, he'd prepared several confessions he'd make to Shizuo for different occasions, but his mind was too hazy to think of even one as his heart rattled against his rib cage as if trying to escape his body and his breathing quickened.

I'm really doing this! Izaya's smile widen, I'm actually doing this. I know I have nothing to worry about, since Shizuo feels the same way. Even if he doesn't realise it now, I hope my confession will help open his eyes to the truth and we could—

He lost his train of thought as he felt a strong tug to the back of his jacket, halting his pace; he craned his head back to see two young girls. One smiled brightly with glasses and long braids while the other one had a slight frown with big doe eyes and short hair. The two seemed to resemble each other with brown eyes and brown hair, as well as the matching clothing of a simple hoodie, shirt and black Mary-janes with white socks pulled high. They both could only be around eight or nine, but it was hard to tell just by appearance alone.

Are they twins? Izaya wondered as he faced them sideways. "Can I help you?"

"Your Iza-nii right?" the one with braids beamed.

"Huh?" he raised a brown and bent down to the girls with a smile. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong guy, I might look like your older brother, but I'm an only child." He didn't want to have to explain that his parents abandoned him at an orphanage when he was three because they didn't want him, though he could hardly call them parents for abandoning a child like that.

"No, your Izaya Orihara right!" the girl with braids pointed a finger in his face.

This time Izaya didn't smile, "how do you know my name."

"Mama told us!" her smile was to happy.

"And who's this mother of yours?" Izaya narrowed his eyes.

"Kyoko Orihara." The girl in braids answered.

"Papa . . . Shiro Orihara." The other girl answered in a hushed voice.

Izaya stared at both girls stunned. There's no way those monsters would have reproduced again, were these girl orphans to? His parents weren't exactly the nurturing type so it'd make sense for them to abandon these two. No, maybe he was just reading into this more then what he should. Maybe they were just confused since they both had the same last names (probably), and that they mistook him like an older brother to them.

Or something like that?

Yeah, that must be it, Izaya decided on, nodding his head. "I'm sorry but I still think you've confused me with someone else." he stood and began turning away when both girls latched onto his arm.

"No you can't!" the braided girl snapped, catching Izaya a little off guard.

"Don't go," the quite girl held tighter, almost whimpering.

"Please believe us! Iza-nii please!"

Izaya growled. "I'm not your brother, so don't call me that."

"you are!" the braids girl jumped in front of him, slipping a hand into her pocket and pulling out what looked like a photo, holding it out for him to see. "That's you before you were taken away!"

Izaya took the photo and gasped.

It was him!

The photo was taken a week before his parents sent him to the orphanage. He looked at his younger self in the picture, a bright smile on his face wearing a finely made black boy's tuxedo, he looked at his parents standing behind him, both wearing fancy clothing, but no smile for them.

"See, that is you!" the girl before him pointed a finger towards him again, a serious look in her eyes but Izaya didn't notice it. The one still attached to his arm did loosen her grip as he relaxed and gazed up at him.

"I'm Mairu," the girl with braids gestured to herself. "And that is Kururi." She gestured to her sister. "Were your younger twin sisters."

Mairu took hold of his free hand, she snatched the photo from it and both girls began dragging him down the path. He was too stunned to protest or snatch his hands away, he gazed at them both in front of him, he had sisters? Two of them? This was too much to take in so suddenly. Where were these little beings taking him anyway?

His mind turned blank and before he knew it, Mairu had opened the door leading into an expensive looking house. Kururi was the one to drag Izaya in as Mairu held the door opened. They both sat him on a long white lounge.

"Water . . . Iza-nii?" Kururi has sat down next to him.

Izaya turned to look at her, still clinging to his arm. Even though she spoke in disjointed sentences, he understood what she seemed to mean and nodded.

Kururi scurried off to the kitchen while Mairu sat on the other side him; she had her head down and seemed very focused on fiddling with her hands.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "This must be a lot to take in right?"

Izaya sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and closed his eyes, leaning back on the lounge. When he felt a tug on his arm, he opened his eyes to see a glass of water in front of him. He took it and Kururi sat beside him, taking a sip of the water, it seemed to help clear his head a little which he was grateful for.

"I still don't believe how this is all real though." He stared as Mairu took the glass from his hand and set it on the table in front of them. "I can't believe that I actually have sisters, when my own parents didn't even want Me." his voice almost whispered the last line out.

He felt the weight on both his sides grow heavier as the twins leaned into him. Clingy little things aren't they, he noted.

"Mama did say that we had an older brother though, he is eight years older than us. She showed us a picture; it was the one we showed you." Mairu snuggled into Izaya's side. "Ever since she showed us the picture, we wanted to meet you. For two years we searched for you."

Kururi wrapped Izaya's limp arm around her waist and buried her face into his chest.

Two years? That's how long they've waited to meet me? "But how do you know that I'm the right guy? I could be some pervert who could easily harass you."

"But your Iza-nii. We know it's you." Mairu argued. "Sure it took time in figuring out what you looked like now, but we know it's you."

He looked down at both girls; this seemed like a surreal situation. He had two young sisters, for eight years he didn't know about them. How old are they? What did they like? What did they do? Where did they go to school?

But he smiled sadly; the world was always being unfair to him.

The front door opened alerting the three of them. "Mairu, Kururi. You better not have run off again or I'll have to punish you again." A woman stepped through the door, black shoulder length hair, pale skin and reddish-brown eyes. He recognised this face; it was the face of his mother. She took off her black coat and folded it over her arm, turning to see someone she didn't expect.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." She said dryly. "Izaya."

He gritted his teeth and turned his head away.

She chuckled, "of course you'd look away. Worthless child."

His hands balled tightly. The girls gasped at seeing his mixed expression.

"Girls, go to your room, I'll speak with you shortly." Kyoko instructed a firm tone in her voice. The girls didn't answer as they both hurried off down the hallway.

Kyoko turned towards Izaya, a scowl upon her face. "So, my two daughters found you after all. That was a little unexpected, I thought that they didn't have a chance of finding their older brother. but I guess I was wrong, they always were the persistent type."

Izaya didn't look at her, he didn't want to look at the face of a heartless witch, and that face reminded him so much of his own, people did say that he took after his mother in looks, thankfully not her personality. "So they really are my sisters." He said finally.

"Well, if you could call them that. But they aren't really your sisters since your no longer apart of this family." Her eyes narrowed in distaste, just looking at the boy in front of her was churning her stomach.

"Then, why? Why did you give me away?" Izaya snapped. "It's so confusing. I don't get it." he bowed his head, hand over his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Kyoko scoffed. "Pathetic child. It was your own fault for being given away. It was you who forced me to do it."

"What are you saying?" Izaya asked, but he refused to look her in the eyes. He couldn't look this monster in the eye; he wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"When you were born, I was sent to the hospital quickly after for losing too much blood internally. It seemed that after having you, my womb was damaged in the birthing. After which, I was told that I could never have children again. So we lived out our lives taking care of a demon child like you. We could only take three years before we both decided on leaving you at that orphanage. After you left, I was able to have an operation to reconstruct my womb, five years later and after six surgeries, Mairu and Kururi were born, two healthy, wonderful baby girls." She smiled, touching her stomach almost lovingly. "And the best part about those girls is that nothing was damaged this time. Besides, we've always wanted to have a daughter rather than a son, it just so happened that we were lucky and got two."

Izaya remained silent. So for a selfish desire they tossed him away like trash. What a stupid reason to throw away a child.

"Are you satisfied now? Good, now leave before I have to throw you out you insufferable child." She sneered.

"NO!" the twins rushed out leaping in front of Izaya, Mairu outstretched her arms, as if protecting Izaya while Kururi hugged her brother's arm. They must have been eavesdropping if they rushed out like that. "We won't let you. Iza-nii is family! He's our brother no matter what!"

"I think I need to teach you girls another lesson of family history," Kyoko marched towards the girls, her face turning uglier. Izaya stood and moved both girls behind him.

"You won't be teaching anyone any lessons," Izaya seethed, finally looking her in the eyes with an intense glare.

"Fine, I'll teach you a lesson instead." She raised her hand, and swung forward.

 _SLAP!_

The sound echoed throughout the room. The twins gasped at seeing their mother slap Izaya across the cheek. The force of the impact had sent Izaya's face turned to the side; he was surprised at the strength put behind it since he almost lost his balance.

He touched his reddening cheek, the side of his mouth stung badly as he licked it; a metallic taste filled his mouth as he gazed at Kyoko panting.

"You sorry excuse for a child, you were never meant to be born! You never should have been born you accident! You demon child! Don't you ever set foot in this house or anywhere near my family again. You have no right to live you filthy bastard child!" Kyoko huffed as she finished. She then stormed away, slamming a door and making both girls flinch clingy to their brother even more.

Izaya stared stunned. He had expected an explanation, but hearing those words yelled at him with such intensity, with such hate, and from his own mother no less. It hurt more than it should have.

But that's to be expected of a bastard child.

His parents weren't married when he arrived. So of course he's a demon child. He allowed his mother to suffer in pain. It's his fault for being given away. The world really is too cruel sometimes.

"Iza-nii?" Kururi tugged on his sleeve.

"Are you ok?" Mairu shook his arm. "Iza-nii?"

"I'm sorry. I should get going." Slowly, Izaya staggered to the doorway. Picking up his bag and leaving without another word nor looking back as he closed the door. He just kept walking, not really knowing which direction to take.

He just kept walking.

* * *

Shizuo had just stepped out of the shower. Thunder rolled in the distance as he dressed himself in pants and grabbing his shirt. "Oh yeah, there's supposed to be a storm tonight. Hope Izaya's ok, he was scared thunder when he was a kid. Is he still scared of them now?"

The rain from outside had begun pelting down a while ago. He thought about the question for a little longer, until a knock sounded at the door followed by a female voice. "Shizuo? Are you out of the shower?"

"Yes mum!" he sighed, pulling a shirt over his head then grabbing a towel and drying his hair as he opened the door.

"Almost time for bed to Shizuo, you've got school tomorrow." Namiko smiled.

"Yeah, I got it." he said.

He headed down stairs for some water when his phone started vibrating against his leg. He reached into his pocket and fished it out, placing it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Shizuo?" Shinra's voice sounded. He groaned hearing the obnoxious voice so late at night; he was hoping he'd have a quiet evening after a hard day's work. So what the hell does this guy want at this time of the night?

"Have you seen Izaya today? Mrs Yukimae called me earlier today asking if I've seen him."

That caught him off guard. "Ah, no. Is something wrong?"

"I've been trying to contact him, but he's not picking up." Shinra sounded worried, more so then usual. "If you try calling him, do you think he'd pick up?"

"Don't know." He ran a hand through his hair. What the hell is going on?

"Well, I think you should. Also, if he turns up, call me ok." He said.

Before he could respond, a knock sounded at the door. "Hang on a sec." walking over, Shizuo slowly opened the door to see a soaked Izaya standing before him. The rain from outside had completely drenched him from head to toe. "What the hell?" he whispered.

"What's going on Shizuo?" Shinra asked.

"I'll call you back." he closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He gazed on Izaya again; he was still wearing his school uniform. He was shivering and he looked paler than usual.

"Izaya? What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger. Sorry guys, I would have gone on longer, but I'm super tired and my brain is having trouble concentrating at the moment. Oh yeah, Izaya is sixteen here, just for those of you wondering and Shizuo would be seventeen.**

 **Anyway, give a review of what you think, they really help me out a lot and I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing as well. THANK YOU!**

 **Until next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: brother

**I got a lot of good feedback about Shizuo comforting Izaya, which is exactly what I was thinking of doing in this chapter. And in the last chapter, I purposely ended it on a cliff hanger because I was actually going to write more but I decided not to.**

 **So Enjoy ~**

* * *

"Izaya? What are you doing here?"

Shizuo stared at Izaya, expecting him to answer the question. But the answer he received was Izaya beginning to fall forward.

"Hey!" on instinct Shizuo reached out and circled his arms around Izaya's body, catching him. Surprise was written all over his face as Izaya fell limp in his grasp. Not only was Izaya's freezing temperature alarming cold, but his body felt like it was on fire at the same time.

"Is there something wrong Nii-san?"

Shizuo craned his neck back to see Kasuka standing behind him some distance away, a towel hanging around his neck as a sign he just got out of the shower. "Kasuka, can you go get me some dry clothes, and get mum to!"

Kasuka nodded and dashed off.

"Cold," the word came out in a whisper, Shizuo turned back to Izaya again.

"sorry about this, you can yell at me later but we need to get you out of those clothes." upon this, Shizuo bent down, placing an arm under Izaya's knees and another securely around his back, lifting him up and turning towards the stairs.

Racing up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom, sitting Izaya down on the edge of the bath.

"Nii-san," Kasuka was at the door, "I got a shirt and pants. Would that be enough?"

"yeah, thanks." he reached out to take them off Kasuka and placed them on the closed toilet lid before turning back to him, "can you go get mum as well."

"Ok." He nodded and left, closing the bathroom door as he went.

Shizuo sighed, turning back to a half conscious Izaya who looked like he would pass out at any second and gulped. "Izaya, don't be alarmed, but I have to get you out of those wet clothes ok."

All he received was a nod.

With a shaky breath, Shizuo began to slip the black jacket off Izaya's shoulder and dropped it to the floor, easy enough. Next was the red shirt, which proved a little difficult as it clung to Izaya's body stubbornly, but it was still manageable. Shizuo dropped that on the wet jacket and turned back. His breath was stolen as he gazed at Izaya's pale torso, he really was thin, and his body kind of reminded him of a girl's. But shaking away those thoughts he continued to the harder part.

The pants.

Unbuckling the belt was no problem. Unzipping the pants and undoing the button was a little harder, now to slip them off and be done with it. But unfortunately, Izaya wore tight fitting pants which were even more stubborn to remove then his shirt. Why does this guy wear tight fitted clothing?

He eventually got his pants off, next were the black briefs. He groaned, took a breath as he gripped the underwear and closed his eyes. In one swoop, the garments came off and were added to the pile of wet clothes.

Now to dress him.

Shizuo hung his head thinking about it, but he grabbed the shirt first. Which just so happened to be his long sleeve white T-shirt and slipped it over Izaya's head, without looking below the belt. Once he slipped Izaya's arms through, he moved onto the pants, which were Kasuka's old jeans he didn't wear anymore. That was a little harder to pull on but he managed it. Thankfully Izaya had passed out already so it made the situation a little less awkward.

Shizuo scooped Izaya up once again, opened the bathroom door and headed towards his bed room. Izaya's body was heating up faster than he expected, but at least he was in dry clothes now. He laid Izaya down in his bed and pulled the covers over, reaching all the way up to nose.

"Shizuo?" his mother finally came, walking to his room. "Kasuka said you had a sick friend that suddenly shown up. Is he alright?" she walked up to him.

"Not really, he's got a bad fever and he's burning up pretty bad." Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what to do now.

"Alright, can you get me a bowl of cold water and a couple of rags." She said suddenly serious.

"Right," Shizuo left quickly, heading down the stairs in order to find what was needed.

Namiko sat on the edge of the bed, checking Izaya's temperature as he panted, still sleeping. Her frown deepened. "You must have been walking out in that rain for quite a while to get this bad of a fever." She muttered just as Shizuo came back.

"Here mum," Shizuo held out the bowl with white rags sitting on the rim.

"Thank you Shizuo," Namiko smiled as she took the bowl and rested it on his bedside table. She grabbed one of the rages and plunged it into the water and twisted the access liquid before placing it gently on Izaya forehead. "There, that should do it. There should also be medicine in the cabinet above the bathroom sink; can you get that for me as well?"

"Yeah," Shizuo ran off again.

This time, Kasuka stood at Shizuo bedroom door, staring at his mother sitting on the bed with Izaya wrapped up in blankets. "This must but the friend Nii-san was talking about right?"

"Yes," Namiko nodded. "He's much cuter then what I thought he'd be." she giggled.

"Mum!" Shizuo groaned as he walked back in.

"What? I'm I embarrassing you?" she gushed. "But he's just too cute; I just want to eat him up."

"Mum!" Shizuo's growled this time, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh alright, I'll stop. But he is cute though," She huffed and turned back to Izaya. "You should give him the medicine Shizuo. It would be a little weird if one of us gave him medicine since were complete strangers."

"Oh, ok," he nodded as he took his mother's place on the bed while she left to get a glass of water.

"Nii-san," Kasuka stepped closer to his bed. "Is this the boy you told me about? The one that you used to play with at the orphanage?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "This is Izaya."

"Oh," he deadpanned. There was a pause as Kasuka stared, "mum's right, he is cute."

"Kasuka! Not you to!" Shizuo blushed bright red.

Namiko returned with a glass of water and sat it beside the bowl. "Make sure he drinks it with the medicine, otherwise his fever will get worse ok?"

"Ok." Shizuo nodded. The two left and Shizuo gave Izaya the medicine.

* * *

A light shone through the window, hitting Izaya's eyes. He winced, groaning as his eyes fluttered open. The storm must have finished sometime last night. He turned over away from the light and snuggled into a warm board chest?

Izaya's eyes shot open and saw that yes it was a chest, Shizuo's chest. He backed away instantly, his face completely red and his body trembling from surprise. Shizuo shifted and woke with a growl, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Morning," he yawned standing.

"U-um, good m-morning," Izaya barely managed to say with the lingering surprise and shock. How long had Shizuo been there for? The bed wasn't small as he now noted, a queen sized bed. But why was Shizuo sleeping so close to him? Why was Shizuo even in this bed!

Where was he anyway?

Looking around, Izaya began to take in his surroundings, beside the bed was a bedside table, beside that was a study desk with a small bookshelf filled with text books. On the other side of the room was a built in closet with a full length mirror beside it, a table with a small flat screen TV sitting on top. The walls and ceiling were a creamy white while the dark blue carpet contrasts with the bright room. Over all, everything was pretty plain.

Was this Shizuo's room?

That made him gasp, what happened when he passed out? he didn't remember anything after he fell into Shizuo's arms at his door step.

"Hey, you want any breakfast?" Shizuo asked.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Izaya looked up to meet Shizuo's questioning gaze. "Um, no thanks, I'm ok."

"You didn't have anything yesterday, you'll be hungry." Shizuo placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm fine, really," Izaya waved off.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and walked out.

Now that he was completely alone, Izaya looked down at what he was wearing and noted that his school uniform had been replaced. He stretched out his arms noticing the shirt he was wearing didn't quite fit him as the sleeves covered most of his hands and the ends of the shirt drifted down to bunch at his thighs, it was a little oversized. Was this Shizuo's shirt?

He blushed at that thought.

But whose pants was he wearing? They obviously didn't fit Shizuo; they were too small for him. Maybe they were his from when Shizuo was younger? But he couldn't see Shizuo wearing these, they were two skinny for Shizuo's taste.

Wait a second! Why is he thinking that! He should be focusing on why the fact he was in Shizuo's bed in the first place! And who changed him? He flushed out of dread and embarrassment. Did Shizuo do it? His face turned completely red.

Oh god, he would die of embarrassment.

Distracting him, Izaya looked down at the power blue pillows he had been sleeping on. These would be Shizuo's pillows. Laying down and snuggling into them again, Izaya could definitely smell Shizuo's scent; in fact the entire bed smelt like Shizuo, it was comforting and warm at the same time and he relaxed almost instantly.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep, get up, I've got you breakfast." Shizuo's voice alerted him to jolt and sit up straight, completely awake.

"I wasn't going to sleep!" Izaya protested.

"Then what were you doing?" Izaya blushed slightly but before he could explain, Shizuo cut him off. "Whatever, just eat. You're too thin and you need to eat more."

"Hey!" Izaya huffed. "I don't eat a lot so it's fine, you didn't need to get me anything, I was already over stepping my welcome by collapsing as soon as I arrived."

Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed, "oh yeah, no going out in the rain for you anymore. I don't want you getting another fever and collapsing like that again, seriously, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Izaya stared down at his hands, "sorry," he muttered feeling guilty about worrying Shizuo, but it was endearing.

"At least your fine now, just eat," a tray caught his vision as it sat in front of him. He hadn't notice Shizuo carrying it in before, but on it sat two pieces of buttered toast and a cup of lemon tea. "You're still sick so it's best to eat something that will be easy on your stomach and the lemon tea is supposed to help as well."

"Ok." Izaya picked up the lemon tea first, blowing on it before taking a sip.

"Anyway, I've gotta get ready for school. I've already called Mrs Yukimae to tell her you're safely with me. She also said that you have to stay home from school today as well. My mother also told her that you can stay here until you get better."

Mother? Oh yeah, the woman that took Shizuo away from the orphanage ten years ago. The one that caused so much grief in him for so many years for taking someone precious from him. Mothers truly are the worst. His eyes narrowed thinking about his own.

Shizuo, meanwhile, had picked out his clothes from his closest and headed towards the bathroom.

"Nii-san, how's your friend." Kasuka startled him.

Shizuo looked over to see Kasuka standing atop the stairs and smiled. "Oh, he's awake, still sick though but he's ok."

"That's good; mum's pretty worried about him by what you told her. But I think she'll be happy to know that he's ok. Also dad's going to be home pretty late tonight."

"Oh, ok thanks." Shizuo nodded then headed off to the bathroom for a shower then to get ready for school.

Once Izaya finished his breakfast, he sat the tray on Shizuo's bedside table along with the cup and half-finished piece of toast on a plate. He felt the need to explore this strange place that belonged to Shizuo since this was the first time he had been here.

Standing on shaky legs, he made his way out, there was a hallway with five doors, two on the right and two on the left with on at the end, the hallway was the same creamy white with a dark hardwood floor. Following along, Izaya made his way down the stairs which lead to the wide open living room with a large tanned lounge with two other recliners the same colour. They were all facing a wide flat screen TV on a mahogany stand with a sound system and a book case filed with DVD's, a coffee table rested in the middle of the room.

Over all, it was an average set up, but it was clear that these guys weren't struggling with money which was a good sign that they were living comfortably.

Moving on, Izaya headed into the kitchen, a dining table sat in the middle with a vase of flowers on top. The rest was plain with cupboards; a bench top a sink and dishwasher which was humming to show that it had just been turning on.

Turning back into the living room he noticed Shizuo coming down the stairs, freshly showered and in his school uniform. He was a little surprised to see Izaya standing there though.

"Why are you up?" he was at Izaya's side in an instant.

"I wanted to take a look around." Izaya said sweetly.

"Warn me when you do that ok, your still not feeling well, what happens if you collapse again?" he ran a hand through his hair.

"I was gonna go back to bed now anyway." Izaya said.

"Just don't push yourself ok, if you collapse again, I won't be there to catch you." his eyes shown great concern that made Izaya's cheeks heat up.

"It's ok." He bowed his head.

"Nii-san," a flat voice announced itself.

Nii-san? Izaya looked up confused and noticed a boy standing on the stairs, he looked younger than Shizuo with straight brown hair and a deadpanned gaze. It was a little unnerving when that gaze travelled to Izaya.

"Oh Kasuka, what's wrong?" Shizuo turned to look at him.

Kasuka made his way down to the bottom and stared at Izaya.

"Oh right," Shizuo noticed the stare and gestured to Izaya. "Kasuka, this is Izaya. Izaya, this is my younger brother Kasuka." He gestured back to Kasuka.

Brother! He froze. Since when did he have a brother!

"It's nice to meet you Izaya," Kasuka bowed slightly.

Izaya composed himself, "oh, yeah, nice to meet you to." He bowed his head slightly.

Now that he looked, Kasuka was also dressed in school uniform that he didn't recognise.

"Ready to go?" Shizuo asked Kasuka who nodded. "Alright, Izaya, we'll be back later ok. And make sure you get to bed and rest."

"Ok," he nodded hesitantly.

"Alright, see ya." Shizuo headed towards the front door and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as Kasuka grabbed his bag beside it and the two walked out. The door closed behind them as they left.

Walking back up the stairs, it seems his question about whose pants he was wearing was answered. But little brother? Why did Shizuo never mention this before? Maybe because Izaya never brought it up in question. But still, he could have at least said he had a younger brother. Why did he have a younger brother in the first place? Was he adopted to? It would make sense since Shizuo was also adopted.

Izaya climbed back into Shizuo bed and threw the covers over his head, closing his eyes and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

When he woke again, his body felt hot, extremely hot. But he was cold at the same time and covered in sweat. He tried to get up, but a hand pushed him back down again. Was Shizuo back already?

"Don't get up," a woman's gentle voice spoke. "Your fever came back again."

Fever? Oh right, he's still sick. But it's so hot. He wanted to rip the blankets off to cool down, but he could barely move. A cold sensation touched his forehead and he opened his eyes to a sliver, seeing a blurry figure sitting beside him. But that was all he could make out against the white backdrop before he slipped back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Izaya's eyes fluttered open. His body didn't feel hot which means his fever must have broken and he could rest a bit better now.

"Oh, you're awake," the same gentle woman's voice sounded.

Izaya turned towards the door where he noticed a woman with light brown hair cut into a feathered bob and caring brown eyes with a sweet smile walking towards him carrying a tray. She wore a simple long sleeve shirt with a high collar and a long lavender skirt with slippers. She was very pretty, who is she?

The woman placed the tray down on the table beside the bed and sat on the bed, checking his temperature with her hand. "It seems your fever has gone down. That's good."

His gazed travelled to the tray that carried a bowl and napkins.

"Oh, I've brought you something that might help. It's soup." She smiled.

Slowly, Izaya sat up, propping himself up on the head board, resting his hands in his lap. "Who, are you?" his voice was weak and croaky.

"My name is Namiko, I'm Shizuo's mother." She said.

So this is the sickly sweet woman who stole Shizuo from him. She is different now then what she was ten years ago. Ten years ago her hair was longer, running down her back and she looked younger. But that same sweet smile was still on her face. It was a smile that annoyed him more then what it should have.

"Here." before he knew it, Namiko held a spoonful of what seemed like chicken soup. "It's hot so blow before you eat it ok."

He blinked, but blew on the spoonful before swallowing it whole. The rest followed suite until the whole bowl was finished.

Izaya slipped back onto the covers, turning his back to her, but he didn't close his eyes to sleep.

"Is it alright if I ask you why you were out in the rain for so long?"

He didn't want to answer that question as he pulled the blankets further up.

"It's ok if you don't answer. I was just asking since you did get sick and you were soaked through when you came." Namiko said. "Although, I can't say I'm too happy about it."

Silence.

Why was this woman trying to talk to him? Was she seriously that lonely? Go do chores or something!

"You know, Shizuo talks about you a lot." She said.

Izaya flinched and turned his gaze slightly towards her. "What do you mean?"

He decided to humour her just this once and make conversation, it didn't look like she was going away any time soon.

"He talks about how he finally found his long lost friend from the orphanage ten years ago. And now he talks about all the things you guys do together now that you've found each other again. And every time he talks about you, he always has this big smile on his face, nothing like how he used to act, he was always grumpy and scowling."

How he faced her fully, it was a surprise to see her talking fondly of her son like that.

"I'm glad he's happier now though. It's a big change but I'm glad he found you again." She smiled down at him.

He blushed a little and hid it under the covers showing a shy gaze, "can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

"Of course."

"Why did you adopt Shizuo?"

* * *

 **Another cliff-hanger! Don't you just love them? yay Kasuka makes an appearance! finally.**

 **Leave a review of what you think, they help me out a lot to come up with motivation and ideas for more chapters.**

 **Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14: surprise

**Hello~! Thank you for all the reviews, and I'm also purposely leaving these past few chapters with cliff hangers as well for those who are wondering, but whatever. But it's also because I want to add more stuff in but I'm too lazy to write more,**

 **Anyway, Enjoy~**

* * *

Namiko smiled at Izaya as the question swirled in the air. "What do you ask that?"

"It's just a little weird for someone to do that sort of thing when they already have a child." Izaya looked away; he really wanted to know why she decided to adopt a child when she already had one of her own to take care of.

"Well, the answer is simple." She said.

Izaya looked at her again, this time confused.

"When Kasuka was born, we didn't want him to be the only sibling, so we planned to have another. But that didn't work out so well, so we tried and tried again but nothing worked. I lost five other children after Kasuka was and when I went to see the doctor about it, he told me that I could no longer carrying children."

He blinked, not expecting that. but it does answer his question about adopting. But now he had other questions. "Didn't you blame Kasuka for it?"

Namiko looked down at him a little surprised, and he shared her expression since he didn't mean to let that slip out, he was only supposed to be thinking about those questions, not voicing them.

"Why would I blame Kasuka?" she asked.

"Well," he turned away, "he's the reason you're not able to have children any more right? So wouldn't you hate him for not being able to have children anymore?"

She blinked, then burst out laughing, confusing Izaya since that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was expecting her to throw a fit or storm out or something like that. He didn't expect her to laugh like she just heard the most hilarious thing ever.

"W-what's so funny?"

"Oh dear me," she reduced herself to breathing deeply while giggles still slipped out. "I could never hate Kasuka. It wasn't his fault that I couldn't carry anymore."

He sat up quickly, "but you should, he must have done something to damage your womb so you couldn't have children anymore. It was his fault that happened. Just like—" he couldn't say it, he didn't want to burden her with his problems.

She smiled kindly and shook her head; Namiko placed a hand on his chest and pushed lightly, telling him to lie back down silently. "It was never his fault, sometimes these things happen and there's nothing more we can do other than to accept it."

"But why? Don't you hate him for it?"

"Kasuka is my child, and I could never hate my child."

There was a silence between them, Izaya refused to look at her. This made no sense, didn't she hate him? Didn't she want to get rid of him because he was the reason she wasn't able to have children? It was why his mother gave him away so why didn't she feel like her child was not at fault?

This made no sense.

"You said earlier why we wanted to adopt Shizuo?" Namiko said after a while.

Izaya looked at her.

"As you know, since we didn't want Kasuka to be lonely, we decided to adopt a child. We looked through many of the children Yukimae had and we decided that Shizuo was the best brother for Kasuka. And so the two stuck together like glue ever since they first met, it was really surprising how well Kasuka took to Shizuo even though they aren't related. But what surprised me even more was that Kasuka even started calling Shizuo Nii-san after a period of only two weeks. See, Kasuka doesn't interact with a lot of people and is very quiet, so I'm glad Shizuo was able to be a good big brother to him and get him to become a little more sociable."

"Ok," was all he said.

"Anyway, you should get your rest, your still sick. I'll be back later to check on you." she smiled as he rolled over, facing away from her as she left.

* * *

Izaya's eyes fluttered open upon hearing a rustling noise. Namiko must be back, he concluded as he rubbed sleep from his vision. His eyes adjusted to the sunlight flooding in from the window above the bed and noticed a figure by the closet. Izaya blinked away the blurriness and noticed Shizuo standing there, almost completely naked.

His face turned completely red as he saw Shizuo in just his boxers. He instantly pulled the covers over his head to hide.

Izaya took deep breathes to try and calm both his breathing and beating heart.

"Hey Izaya, you awake?" he heard Shizuo ask. He felt a hand touch his head through the blankets, even though the blanket was there, he could still feel the heat coming from Shizuo's hand which was heating up his own body.

Crap! This was bad. He felt funny with Shizuo being there, and his scent was all over the place which was starting to drive him crazy.

Groaning was the only thing he could do to say that he was awake.

"Oh good, hey, you want to go out somewhere today? I've finished all my homework today. But if you're still sick then it can't be helped." Shizuo's voice seemed pretty distant so he chanced a peek.

Izaya could see Shizuo slipping on a shirt. He noticed how well defined his back muscles were, seeing that was enough to make him drool.

Sitting up once Shizuo was dressed, he slipped out of bed. Shizuo checked his temperature to make sure Izaya was ok to move around. Surprisingly, Izaya's fever had come down a considerable amount which was a huge relieve to Shizuo since he's been worrying all day about him.

The action made a blush creep on Izaya's cheek, which wasn't really helping the situation. He really needed to get all this under control. He had almost completely forgotten the reason for him being here in the first place. He needed to tell Shizuo he loved him, that was the whole point in finding out his address, so what better timing then right now?

Swallowing whatever was holding back as Shizuo pulled away with a smile, Izaya gulped. "H-hey, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I—um," he fidgeted with his fingers.

"What?" Shizuo tilted his head to the side. "Is there somewhere you want to go? If that's the case then where?"

"I-it's not that, there's something I need to tell you." Izaya took a shaky breathe and raised his head, looking Shizuo in the eyes. "I—"

"Nii-san," Kasuka entered, cutting Izaya off.

"Yeah?" Shizuo looked up.

"There's money on the kitchen counter waiting for you. Mum told me to tell you it's there." his voice was as flat as his expression when saying this, almost like he wasn't interrupting the moment.

Izaya's face fell. Such bad timing, and just when he had worked up the courage to say it to. This truly wasn't fair. The world was always trying to turn his life into hell wasn't it?

"Ok, tell mum I said thanks." Shizuo turned back to Izaya, "so you were saying."

"No, don't worry about it." Izaya waved off with a smile. Besides, I doubt you'll believe me anyway, he thought as he watched Shizuo leave the room. But I just hope that it wakes those feelings deep inside you.

"Hey Izaya you coming?" Shizuo called form the hallway.

"Yeah, c-coming." He walked out, not really focusing on much. As he descended the stairs he saw Shizuo talking to Kasuka. Shizuo smiling as he pet Kasuka on the head like some form of praise, it made Izaya stop and stare.

Of course they would act like that, Kasuka was Shizuo's little brother after all. So it was natural for them to act so close like that. But he couldn't help the dark feeling that spread through him like some form of virus. Jealousy doesn't really sit right with him. So he stayed quiet as he watched the brothers talk. They seemed to know each other pretty well; although they have known each other for the past ten years. But it does hurt to know that someone like Kasuka would know Shizuo better then what Izaya knew about Shizuo. So what room would he have to ask Shizuo to date him when they've only known each other for a few years in total? He didn't even know what Shizuo liked or disliked now, what were his favourite foods? Favourite activity? What he did in his free time?

Sighing, Izaya stepped down the stairs towards Shizuo and Kasuka.

"Hey, Izaya," Shizuo smiled. "Your clothes are dry if you want to go change." He pointed to a pile of neatly folded uniform sitting on the arm rest of the lounge.

"Oh, thank you." he said and walked over, picking them up and heading back upstairs to change out of his borrowed clothes.

"If you want to take a shower, go for it!" Shizuo called to him as he reached the top.

"Ok," was all Izaya said and disappeared towards the bathroom.

"He seems a little down, doesn't he?" a woman's voice sounded, surprising both boys, Shizuo more than Kasuka.

"Don't do that mum," Shizuo breathed in relief, then scratched the back of his head and focused on the last place he saw Izaya. "But he does seem a little upset about something."

"He was acting strange when I went to check on him before." Namiko said. "Do you think something happened to him recently?"

"Who knows, but I can ask him."

* * *

After dressing in his school uniform, Izaya came down the stairs again. His face still focused more on the ground then his surroundings; he looked like he was deep in thought about something which Shizuo suspected might have something to do with him walking out in the rain.

"Hey," he placed a hand on Izaya's shoulder, instantly grabbing his attention. "You ok? Are you still not feeling well? We can stay if you want to."

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all." He smiled. Shizuo could tell it was fake but didn't bring it up as he watched izaya slip on his shoes.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I thought you were taking me somewhere?" Izaya looked up at him.

"Well, I thought we could hang out where you wanted to." Shizuo scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, how about the park." He said.

"Sure."

They both stepped out. The walk was silent as they both made their way down the road. With Izaya's slightly depressing mood and Shizuo not wanting to bring up anything that might make the situation worse, they both stayed silent.

When they reached it, Shizuo sighed in relief at the silence could end. "So what did you want to do here?"

"I wanted to get ice cream." Izaya replied.

"Alright, wait here and I'll get it for you." Shizuo dashed off towards a vender selling the children ice cream. Izaya sat by the fountain, staring at his feet. He felt like such a child for acting like that. It's not Shizuo's fault nor was it Kasuka's or anyone's. He was just thinking too much.

But he really wished Shizuo wouldn't baby Kasuka so much in front of him. It was annoying because it irritated him that Shizuo wouldn't do that to him anymore. He wished Shizuo would pay more attention to him as well, though it was childish to think that, it was what he truly wished for. But he did get some form of attention when he was sick. He didn't expect to wake up with Shizuo sleeping peacefully beside him, or cuddling into him, or sleeping in Shizuo's bed itself.

He blushed bright red and covered his face instantly.

Why did he feel so childish right now?

"Here."

The voice snapped him out of his thoughts; Izaya looked up to see a vanilla ice cream in front of him as well as Shizuo standing there with a flat expression.

"Oh, um, thank you." Izaya took the treat from him and Shizuo sat beside him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why were you out in the rain?" Shizuo said.

Izaya lowered his ice cream. He didn't know if he should tell Shizuo about it or not. He really didn't want to worry or alert Shizuo to any problems he would have that might affect Shizuo. But that was ridiculous. Shizuo was his closest friend, so it'd make sense to tell him. Right?

"Did you know I have two sisters?"

Shizuo choked on his ice cream and gaped at Izaya. Judging by the reaction, it caught him a little off guard. "H-how?"

"I met them that day." Izaya twirled the ice cream in his hands around slowly. "I didn't believe them at first when they told me. But then they took me to their house. Well, I certainly believed them when my mother walked in."

Shizuo's eyes were wide open. He wasn't sure if he should cut in and change the subject or let him continue. But his mouth wasn't working so Izaya kept speaking.

"I found out the reason why I was put into the orphanage to. They abandoned me there only because I was the reason my mother could no longer have children." This was getting harder to talk about as the memories flooded back. "She then got surgery to fix herself and five years later she had my sisters. She kept them because they didn't do anything wrong and they were girls while I—"

A large hand landed on his, cutting him off. Izaya looked up at Shizuo, who noticed small tears brimming at the corners of Izaya's eyes.

"You don't need to tell me anymore." He gently massaged Izaya's hand with his thumb. Just hearing that, Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder, hiding his tears. "Did your mother do something, because you didn't have that bruise on your cheek before."

Izaya sniffled but couldn't answer him; he didn't know how shaky his voice was so he nodded.

Shizuo sighed. Stuffing his ice cream into his mouth and swallowing it whole. "Come on, let's go do something."

"Huh?" Izaya pulled away wiping his eyes and blinked up at him.

Shizuo smiled. "Let's go do something, something fun." He stood; hand still wrapped around Izaya's to make sure that he was on his feet as well. "So no more crying, ok?"

Izaya stared at him a little bewildered, but smiled. "ok." And followed Shizuo as he ran, still not letting his hand go as Izaya kept up with him.

Their first stop was at a karaoke bar. They spent a good hour there which Shizuo mostly listened to Izaya sing songs with a smile, Izaya seemed pretty happy when he was singing as well. he did sing the occasional song but it was mostly Izaya singing.

"Shizu-chan, your turn!" he beamed, holding the mic out towards him.

"No thanks, you keep going." Shizuo pushed the mic back towards Izaya, with a shrug; Izaya continued his concert of songs by himself as Shizuo listened with a smile.

Next they moved onto an arcade.

Izaya watched as Shizuo took to the claw machine and won Izaya three plushies, one of a black cat, another of a creamy yellow dog, and lastly a black and white panda.

"Wow, Shizu-chan. I had no idea you were so good at this." Izaya complimented.

"Thanks, I had a lot of free time in middle school, so I used to come down here and play with this. So my skills doubled as I played."

"Oh, that's cool." Izaya smiled.

Afterwards, Shizuo won a couple more plushies and gave them to Izaya, the other two were a green frog and the next was a white rabbit. Shizuo had received a plastic bag from the arcade owner and placed the plushies inside. He even carried them as they left and walked around town for a little.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya placed a hand to his stomach, "a little."

"Wanna get some sushi?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

With a little walk, they made it to Russia Sushi, it was relatively new in Ikebukuro. But Izaya had been here a few times, they had really good ootoro.

"Welcome to Russia sushi!" a large dark skinned man stood outside. Izaya remembered his name was Simon, or something along those lines, but everyone else was calling him Simon, so he just assumed that was his name.

The man was taller than shizuo and smiled at them. "Welcome. Here, have twenty percent discount on anything in store." he handed them both a flyer.

"Thanks," Shizuo pocketed the flyer as did Izaya, who bowed his head.

They both entered the shop, Shizuo slipped into a booth and Izaya sat opposite him. They ordered, Izaya of course had ootoro and Shizuo ordered yellowtail.

While they waited, Izaya realised something. He had learnt some things about Shizuo today that he didn't know. Shizuo didn't like singing, but he does have a nice voice. He can play the claw machine like a pro. And now he learnt that Shizuo likes to eat yellowtail sushi while he liked his ootoro. Guess this wasn't so bad after all.

"It's good to see you smiling like that now." Shizuo cut into Izaya thoughts, surprising him a little.

Izaya didn't even realise he was smiling until Shizuo pointed it out. He blushed slight feeling Shizuo's smile on him as there order arrived.

"Thank you," Shizuo smiled, handing over the money while Izaya bowed his head in thanks.

They ate in silence.

After their meal was finished, they left and headed on their way home.

Izaya stretched his arms above his head with a smile as he walked side by side with Shizuo. He did feel a lot better after everything Shizuo had done for him today. He was able to clear his head a little and breathe just a bit easier now. With everything that went on today, it kind of felt like a—

Izaya's eyes widen and he stopped midstride.

It kind of felt like a date.

His cheeks bloomed in a new found blush at that thought.

Shizuo turned around when he noticed Izaya wasn't walking with him. "Hey, you ok Izaya?" he walked back.

"Yeah, I just remembered something." he lied.

"Really? Remembered what?" Shizuo tilted his head to the side.

"Oh nothing important. It just caught me a little off guard is all. Let's go then." Izaya walked past Shizuo, but a hand grabbed his, stopping him. Izaya turned to look at Shizuo. "What?"

"before we left me house, there was something you were going to say to me in my room. What was it?" Shizuo stared at him with serious eyes.

Izaya blushed, deep red, why is he asking that right now? "It was nothing, I was just wondering what work I missed when I wasn't at school." he turned away. His heart beat was getting faster. But thankfully his thought process was stable enough to come up with a believable lie.

"Izaya, were not in the same class or year." Shizuo pointed out.

Dammit! Izaya cursed inwardly.

"I want the truth, what were you going to ask."

"I-it's not important." He tried to smile, but he still couldn't face Shizuo because he knew his face was bright red.

"Then why are you blushing?" he felt the husky voice and hot breath on his ear that made his jump.

"Don't do that!" he whipped around, blushing brighter. He didn't even feel Shizuo lean over to whisper that in his ear. "And I'm not blushing, idiot! Big dummy! Protozoan! Stupid—"

Soft lips pressed against his, silencing and surprising him. His eyes widened at the action.

There was no way this was happening. He must be dreaming, yeah, that's it. He must be dreaming! Because there's no way that Shizuo was kissing him.

But as those lips moved against his to emphasis that he wasn't dreaming, and the plastic bag full of plushies was dropped with a loud rustle and thud as two arms circled around him, bringing him closer, pressing against the broad chest that could only belong to Shizuo. Izaya's eyes slowly started to close and his arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck, bring him closer and deepening the kiss.

If this was a dream, please don't let it end.

But Shizuo pulled away and gazed at Izaya panting flushed face. "You wanted that right?"

Yes, he wanted to be kissed by him. Held by him. Touched by him. He blinked slowly, still trying to comprehend what happened. What was Shizuo getting at?

"You wanted something between us right?"

Izaya's eyes widen. How could he figure that much out? was Izaya really that readable so that even someone like Shizuo could read him?

Shizuo merely nuzzled the side of Izaya's neck, hugging him tighter. "Did you really think I didn't notice the way you looked at me? The way you blushed every time I looked at you? Or the way you pouted every time we had to part ways?"

Izaya gulped which made Shizuo smirk.

"I'm stupid, I know that much, but I'm not an idiot." He pulled away, assessing Izaya confused expression. He placed his palm against Izaya's cheek, gently caressing it.

"But why?" Izaya breathed as he leaned into the touch.

"I had to make sure I wasn't reading too much into it. So I played oblivious these past few weeks to make sure I wasn't seeing things and that you actually felt the same way I do. I noticed that you were quite jealous of Kasuka, and when I played with the kids at the orphanage. And you blushed when I did something that made you feel special. So I had to make sure. I put a lot of thought into how I would do it to."

He felt a tug at his collar as Izaya brought him into a tight hug. "You big idiot." He whispered. "Just say it. I was killing myself over this, wondering how to go about confessing and everything going against me. Don't ever do something like this again. Got it?"

"Yeah." Shizuo held Izaya a little tighter. "Hey Izaya."

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

 **Not sure if this is a cliff hanger, but I think it is so yay! But this fanfic isn't over yet, far from it actually. The next chapters might have fluffy stuff.**

 **Review if you want, they help me out a lot and help me come up with the motivation for more chapters.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: boyfriend

**Sorry I was planning on updating this story earlier but I was a little bit busy with work.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy ~**

The moment he heard those words, Izaya's heart seem to stop. He felt Shizuo's arms tighten around him. But as those three words finally sunk in, tears streamed down his cheeks and he burst out crying, burying his face in Shizuo's collar as he too wrapping an arm around Shizuo and hugged him tighter.

"Izaya? Hey, what's wrong?" Shizuo pulled away to look at Izaya's face, wiping tears away with his thumbs as he cradled Izaya's weeping face in his hands.

"I-I'm just so h-h-happy," he sobbed as he clutched Shizuo's shirt tighter.

Shizuo smiled softly at how adorable Izaya looked while crying but it was a little upsetting. Giving a kiss to Izaya's forehead, Shizuo took his hand and began dragging him away. "Come on, let's get you home."

Izaya followed as Shizuo lead the way. The whole time Izaya stared at their hands still interlocked with each other. Shizuo didn't seem to mind but Izaya blushed bright red at it. It just meant that everything that was happening before him was real. That yes, Shizuo did just kiss him and yes, Shizuo was holding his hand and yes, Shizuo was leading him back to his house to gather his things so he could head home. It was happening before him, but it just didn't feel real.

When they got back, Shizuo opened the door. "We're back!" he announced.

"Welcome back Nii-san." Kasuka stood there with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Where's mum?" Shizuo walked towards him, still not letting go of Izaya's hand making his blush a little brighter and he attempted to bury his face in the plushies he still carried.

"She went shopping. Dad's still at work." Kasuka said.

"Ok. I'm taking Izaya home soon ok. I'll be upstairs with him." Shizuo gave a smile as he moved past him, taking Izaya with him as they headed up stairs and into Shizuo's room. He closed the door behind them.

Izaya stood there, still clutching the stuffed plushies and Shizuo's hand. A wave of awkwardness washed over him. Shizuo tugged his arm to get him moving towards the bed. He blushed but followed as he sat down.

"U-um." He tried to speak but his voice wasn't working right and his hands felt clammy.

Shizuo turned his head to listen to what Izaya had to say.

"W-wha—" he cut himself off again, trying to work up the courage to say probably the most important thing in his life. Taking a deep breath, he finally managed to say: "What are we now?"

Shizuo blinked at the question before smiling. "What do you think we are?"

"U-um," Izaya felt Shizuo snuggled his face into his neck, kissing and nipping it a little, sending shivers throughout his body. "W-w-what a-are you d-doing?" he stuttered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shizuo pushed him down on the bed, earning a surprised yelp from Izaya. "I'm kissing you."

Izaya blush burned brightly as he tried to cover his face with the plushies.

This earned him a chuckled form Shizuo.

"A-are we g-going out?" Izaya said with a shaky breath.

"Only if you want to." Shizuo replied, smiling.

Slowly Izaya removed the plushies to see the look on Shizuo's face, the expression that stared back at him was serious as it came closer and closer to his face. Soft lips pressed against his again, kissing him just as gently as before and this time, he welcomed it even more with a hum.

Shizuo slid his hands into Izaya's as he parted his mouth to lick Izaya's teeth. Izaya couldn't help but moan as he opened his mouth and allowed Shizuo to enter his tongue. It was soft and played with Izaya's with surprising gentleness despite his strength. It was sweet in a way. And it made him shudder as Shizuo explored his mouth with a delicate touch.

When Shizuo pulled away, he gazed at Izaya's flushed face with a smile. Wrapping his arms around Izaya's body, he laid down beside him, snuggling into his neck with a content sigh.

Izaya closed his eyes, holding Shizuo's arms closer to himself. The stayed like that, enjoying the feeling, Izaya especially. Even if this still felt too unreal to be reality, he wasn't going to let it bother him. Because right now, what he could only dream about was happening at this moment.

And he couldn't be happier.

"Nii-san!"

A voice made them both instantly part and sit up; staring at Kasuka who had walked in. his facial expression didn't reveal anything that gave away what he just saw. Not that it gave anything away before.

"Y-yeah?" Shizuo said, scratching the back of his head a little nervous about being caught.

"Mum's home and dad called saying he'll be home early tonight." Kasuka said.

Izaya couldn't meet the vacant eyes of Kasuka as he stared at them both.

"Alright, thanks. I'm taking Izaya home now." Shizuo said.

"Ok," Kasuka left.

Izaya breathe in relief, either Kasuka didn't notice what happened or he just didn't want to bring it up. Either way, he was glad that nothing was mentioned otherwise he wouldn't know how much longer he could have taken.

"Come on," Shizuo stood up, "I'll take you home. I'm pretty sure Mrs Yukimae must be worried sick at the moment."

"Y-yeah," Izaya nodded and got to his feet, picking up the fallen plushies and his bag that sat near the door before following Shizuo out. Kasuka was in the living room when they came down stairs.

"Hey Kasuka, tell mum I'll be a little late coming back." Shizuo said.

"Ok, but just remember Nii-san, mum wants you back before dinner ok?" Kasuka reminded him.

"Yeah, I got it. I'll be back soon." Shizuo walked past him with Izaya following close behind, how bowed his head slightly in goodbye before heading out the door.

Once they were on the street walking side by side, an awkward silence fell over them again. But they moved on side by side.

After a few minutes, Izaya had the incredible urge to hold Shizuo's hand again. That thought made him blush but wasn't it normal for couples to do that sort of thing? To hold hands while walking? Or just in general? His own hand clenched and flexed like he wasn't exactly sure if he should try to make the first move, but being too shy to even move his own hand into Shizuo's. Taking a deep breathe, he slowly reached out to grab Shizuo's hand.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo turned to face him.

Izaya's face flushed bright red and he retracted his hand. "n-n-n-nothing." he stuttered turning away, how embarrassing.

Shizuo smiled and took Izaya's hand, surprising him enough to look back and see Shizuo kiss the top of the knuckles gently. "You don't need to be so shy Izaya."

"I'm not shy!" he snapped, unconsciously gripping Shizuo's hand tighter as his cheeks flared up again.

Shizuo chuckled; "come on." He interlaced their fingers and led the way to the orphanage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome home Izaya." Mrs Yukimae was there to greet them at the door.

"I'm back," he mumbled, bowing his head as Shizuo closed the door behind them. They stopped holding hands as to not draw attention to themselves before they came in. They both stood at the entrance way, standing a little offish and awkward.

Arms enveloped Izaya's body as Mrs Yukimae hugged him. "I'm so glad you're safe, you had us all worried."

He smiled, "good to be back then."

She let him go with a smile. "Alright, now I expect you to call me before you decide to take an unexpected trip to Shizuo's house."

Izaya blushed slightly, "yeah, sorry about that."

"Alright, just remember for next time, you had as all worried sick that something happened to you. For now, I'll let you off. But if it happens again, you'll be punished." She pats his shoulder before heading off to the play room, leaving the two in silence.

"Um, I should probably get going now." Shizuo scratched the back of his head, looking nervous.

"Yeah, ok." Izaya faced him, he was a little disappointed that Shizuo didn't want to stay longer, although it was probably better he go home now. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he had his head bowed and looking a little defeated.

Shizuo smiled, slipping a finger under Izaya's chin and lifted his gaze to meet his. "Of course." he leaned in, connecting his lips to Izaya's surprising him. But he soon melted into the kiss as Shizuo wrapped an arm around his waist, turning his head a little to make it deeper, Shizuo slipped his tongue past Izaya's lips and into his mouth, tasting everything he could. When they broke apart, Izaya was breathless and blushing slightly.

"You sure like kissing me," he smiled.

"I've waited ten years to kiss you; I'm not wasting any more time where I can do it." Shizuo kissed his forehead.

Ten years? So Shizuo has waited as long as he has? That a little unexpected. But at the same time, Izaya felt his heart flutter at the mention.

"Anyway, I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow at school." Shizuo said.

Izaya whined, "really, now?"

"Yes now. I have to get home before dinner otherwise mum yells at me and make me clean the whole house." He said.

"Alright," Izaya sighed. "Call me later ok?"

"Ok." Shizuo gave a soft kiss to Izaya's lips before turning and heading out.

Izaya stayed there for a moment, touching his lips before smiling lovingly and even giggling. Turning around, he stared horrified as many of the children stood behind him, giving him a smug grin and a knowing glance.

He blushed bright red and made his way up to his room quickly not even giving them any satisfaction in his embarrassment, nor will they receive an answer. Closing the door behind him, a meow caught his attention. Kuro brushed up against his leg, he smiled and picked the kitten up before collapsing on his bed. It's been one hell of a day.

But it was a day that would be burned into his memory for years to come.

. . . . . . . . . .

He awoke to a paw tapping his cheek, scrunching up his face he sat up yawning. Sighing, he got to his feet and went to get ready for school. After finishing, he packed his bag and headed down stairs, sending Shizuo a quick text to say he was leaving now.

The text was followed by an 'ok, love you.'

Izaya paused and blushed. That was the second time Shizuo has said that and yet he hasn't said it at all. Here goes. 'Love you too.'

And headed out the door.

It didn't take long before he met Shizuo at the fork in the road and they smiled upon seeing each other.

"Morning," Shizuo smiled.

"Good morning," Izaya said shyly.

Shizuo took Izaya's hand and interlaced their fingers, leading the way. They both stayed quiet, just content with the silence as they slowly made their way to school. Izaya noticed they were walking at a slower pace than normal. Maybe Shizuo just wanted this moment to last longer so they could enjoy each other's company without the hassle of others seeing?

It was nice actually. Izaya smiled, leaning his head against Shizuo's shoulder as they walked.

Once they neared the school however, they let go but keep close to each other.

Shinra and Kadota were waiting patiently by the front gates, Shinra was the first to stop them and step forward. "Izaya, Shizuo, good morning."

"Morning," Shizuo said.

"Morning Shinra," Izaya said.

"Where were you yesterday? I tried calling you but you wouldn't pick up." Shinra said.

"Sorry," Izaya scratched the side of his cheek, "I left my phone on silent." he lied.

"Well, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got caught up in the rain and went to Shizuo's house," he didn't really feel like answering Shinra fully at the moment. But he'll tell him later. Maybe. . . .

Classes felt longer than normal for Izaya, he wanted to go see Shizuo again. And the more he looked at the clock the longer it felt. Each time he looked at it, five minutes had past, sometimes even two or three. Why did this feel so long? It didn't feel this long before.

Groaning, he laid his head on the desk. The teacher noticed this and marched over, hitting him over the head with a pen.

"Ow!" he jolted up, glaring at the teacher.

"I would appreciate it if you could pay attention Orihara." She snared.

"Yes miss," he droned.

Lunch finally came after what felt like hours. He was the first to pack up and the first to leave. He rushed past students the filed out and up the stairs where he noticed Shizuo and Shinra ambling down the hallway towards the roof.

He grinned, running up behind Shizuo and leaping at him. "Shizu-chan!" he shouted, landing on his back. Shizuo stumbled a bit but kept standing.

"Izaya?" Shizuo gripped Izaya's arms that circled around his shoulders to keep him from falling. "What are you doing?"

"I want Shizu-chan to carry me." Izaya whined.

Shizuo sighed, but smiled anyway. "alright." He took a hold of Izaya's legs, shifting him upwards to rest comfortably on his back.

"Has something changed between you two?" Shinra suddenly pointed out, surprising them both.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked nervously.

"You two seem closer than usual is all." Shinra answered.

"Just your imagination." Shizuo grunted and moved on, Shinra following without saying anymore.

Kadota was already waiting for them up on the roof in their usual spot. Shinra smiled, greeting him as did Shizuo and Izaya. And as usual, Izaya stole one of Shizuo's rice balls to which Shizuo didn't get mad at like usual.

More suspicious behaviour, Shinra observed with narrowed eyes. Even Kadota noticed this changed but didn't take it into consideration since it was probably a new thing they were trying or something along those lines? Or maybe Shizuo just grew tired of getting mad since Izaya always steals some form of food from him.

But lunch went on as usual.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"See you guys tomorrow." Shinra called at the gates.

School was finally over for the day.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow." Izaya smiled, waving. Shizuo gave a wave and turned with Izaya following.

"Is it just me or do you think those two are closer than before?" Shinra asked Kadota.

"A little. But I wouldn't put too much effort into it." Kadota shrugged.

"You haven't known those two for as long as I have. But those two seem to have gotten a tad bit closer." Shinra hummed. "Something happened to the two of them when Izaya was absent."

"You're probably reading too much into it." Kadota said.

"Probably. But something is definitely up." Shinra said.

"Come on." Kadota groaned. "It's probably nothing."

Suddenly, two small children rushed past him. They both clipped his sides but thought nothing of it as they ran. He turned around to see why they were in a rush only to see them leap towards Izaya.

"IZA-NII!"

 **Again, sorry for being late with this chapter, it was supposed to come out like two weeks ago but work has been real busy and I've had no energy for writing.**

 **Anyway, give a review if you want, they do help me out a lot.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: visit

**Hello! Here's another chapter yay!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Iza-Nii!"

Izaya barely had time to turn around before he felt something slam into him, knocking him over. Groaning, he sat up slowly rubbing his head and staring down at two children.

"Wha—" he gasped, cutting himself off. "Mairu! Kururi! What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to see you Iza-Nii!" Mairu beamed.

"See you," Kururi smiled shyly.

"Didn't mum say not to come near me again?" he huffed.

The twins hopped off him and let him stand brushing himself off. They both stared at there feet, fiddling with their fingers. "We wanted to see Iza-Nii again."

"see . . . Iza-nii." Kururi nodded.

"Are these new kids at the orphanage?" Shizuo stood behind Izaya almost leaning over his shoulder and making him jump at the close proximity but calmed down.

"Ah no, there not," Izaya turned away.

"Their kinder cute," Shinra bent down to them, smiling. The girls ran towards Izaya, gripping his pants and hiding behind his legs, making him sigh.

"They look a lot like you Izaya," Kadota pointed out suddenly.

"That's because there my younger sisters." Izaya said without thinking, placing a hand on either of the girl's heads.

"What!" Shinra vaulted to his feet, the other two were just as surprised. "But I though you said you didn't have any other siblings!"

"So did I but apparently I did!" Izaya snapped. "Besides, they found me, not the other way around."

As they argued back and forth, Shizuo stared at the girls from behind Izaya; they stared up at him with curious eyes. He bent down and smiled softly. "So what are your names?"

"I'm Mairu, and this is Kururi." The one in braids smiled while the other gave a slight nod.

"I'm Shizuo." He said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Mairu beamed, both twins let go of Izaya's legs.

"Huh?" Izaya looked down noticing the lack of grip on his pants. He saw the girls happily chatting with Shizuo and couldn't help but blush at how adorable it looked. He didn't know why, but he like the scene, Shizuo interacting with his sisters seemed like a step further in their relationship even if it wasn't really significant.

"Anyway, we should get going now," Shinra scratched the side of his cheek.

"Yeah," Kadota nodded.

"Alright, see ya," Izaya waved as they left and turned back to Shizuo who stood, the girls clutching his pants as Mairu did most of the talking. Izaya did feel a little left out but still smiled. He hadn't expected the twins to take to Shizuo so fast.

"Alright, let's get going." Shizuo said.

"Where are we going Shizuo?" Mairu asked.

"Well, you'll have to ask Izaya that one," Shizuo looked towards him, as did the girls.

"U-um," He grimaced as a blush sprouted across his cheeks. "Well, I have to go home to put my stuff away."

"Great," Shizuo slung his bag over his shoulder again, "let's head to the orphanage."

"Huh!" Izaya blurted.

"YAY!" Mairu jumped, grabbing her sister's hand and lead the way while Shizuo and Izaya walked behind them.

It still confused him as to why his sisters were here in the first place. Wouldn't his mother scold them into not coming out and finding him like this? But then again, they didn't seem like the type to listen to that sort of logic. And most importantly, with them around he couldn't have a quiet evening spending time with Shizuo which slightly annoyed him.

Izaya looked towards Shizuo; he didn't seem all that bothered by the two tag-alongs. This made Izaya grumble and pout, wasn't he annoyed at it? Didn't spending time alone together matter to him?

But that pout turned into surprise when he felt a hand slid into his and fingers interlace. Izaya looked down to see Shizuo's hand in his. A blush spread across his cheeks and turned his attention back to the ground while he received a light squeeze from Shizuo hand.

"Stop pouting, it'll be good for you to get to know your sisters better right?" Shizuo said.

"My mother won't be too happy about it though." Izaya said.

"How do you know?" Shizuo asked.

"Because," he paused, "the same day I met those I also met my mother."

Shizuo as a little taken aback but this. "Oh. Um."

 _Awkward . . ._

"It happened the day I met those two," Izaya answered Shizuo's silent question. "She doesn't like me, so she got rid of me and instead kept those two because they seemed like the perfect children, or something along those lines." He rested his head one Shizuo's shoulder. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok," Shizuo kissed the top of Izaya's head, making him smile. "You can tell me more when you're ready. I'll be there to listen."

"Thanks," he felt his heart beat just a little faster. He loved how Shizuo was able to do that without lifting so much as a finger, just some sweet unconscious gestures and his heart becomes a mess, and he loved it because it was Shizuo who did this to him.

When they reached the orphanage, Izaya was the one to open the door first. "I'm home!"

"Welcome back Izaya-Nii-Chan!" a chorus of children stood before him, smiling brightly.

"Hi!" Mairu waved with Kururi in tow. "I'm Mairu, and this is Kururi."

The children seemed to welcome them easily enough without the need to ask questions. Mrs Yukimae stepped out of the living room with a smile at the girls. "You must be Izaya's little sisters. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," both girls bowed with Mairu doing most of the talking.

Izaya sighed, sneaking up the stairs as his sisters ran off with the children, Shizuo following him up. once Izaya opened the door to his bedroom he saw Kuro happily sleeping on his bed, waking up when the door opened but placing his head back down to sleep again.

"He's gotten bigger since the last time I've seen him." Shizuo smiled, the kitten could no longer fit in his hand anymore as he petted its head.

"Yeah," Izaya sat his bag down beside the door where Shizuo rested his. Shizuo had moved to sit in Izaya's leather desk chair and motioned for Izaya to come over. Izaya blushed but complied, shuffling over and standing in front of Shizuo who pulled him into his lap.

Izaya blushed bright red as he straddled Shizuo's legs making Shizuo chuckled. "Your so cute when you blush." he nuzzled Izaya's neck causing Izaya to whimper softly.

"I'm not cute," he whined.

Shizuo nipped and kissed his neck lightly, sending shivers down Izaya's back as he lazily wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders. He felt fingers gently massaging his hips as Shizuo began making a trail of kisses up to his lips which were touched delicately.

Izaya felt Shizuo's tongue run along his bottom lip before it was lightly nipped. Gasping, he opened his mouth and allowed Shizuo to enter. A moan slipped through when Shizuo began to lick every part of his mouth and he fought to do the same to Shizuo's mouth who eagerly complied.

This still felt strange and surreal, but at the same time he was so glad that this was happening and he loved every second of it. But he wished his lungs wouldn't get in the way with the need for air since he didn't want to break away from the kiss. But Shizuo was the first to pull away as they were both left breathless, foreheads touching.

Izaya no longer felt awkward sitting in Shizuo's lap as he felt fingers burn trails into his hips and back. This felt right and he really want to continue—

"IZA-NII!" a high pitched voice snapped both boys out of it as Mairu charged into his bedroom with a wide smile. "Come play with us." she gazed at her brother who was sitting in Shizuo's lap a blushing mess.

Izaya froze, eyes wide and staring horrified at being caught, he also felt Shizuo stiffen a little.

Kururi looked over her sister's shoulder. "Mairu . . . interrupting," She said quietly.

Mairu waved it off, running up to her brother and tugging at his shirt. "Come play with us, play with us!"

"U-um," Izaya stuttered as he was dragged off Shizuo's lap reluctantly and lead down the hallway towards the play area, sending Shizuo a pleading look as he followed behind.

Once the twins were in the play room, the other children buzzed around them as they sat down, Shizuo beside Izaya.

Aimi crawled over to Izaya and sat in his lap, cuddling against his chest as another child jumped on Shizuo's back. Izaya sighed as they all happily played around with toys.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can you get us Manga?" she asked.

"I want one too!" a boy announced.

"Me too!"

"Me too!"

"No, Iza-nii has to get them for us!" Mairu declared. "Since he's our brother and he owes us," she sent him a smug look to which he noted look very familiar since he's seen it on himself on more than one occasion.

They really are his sisters.

"Izaya-nii-chan, who are those two?" Aimi asked, pointing towards Mairu and Kururi.

"Well," he looked down at her. "There my younger sisters."

"But you said you don't have a family like me," Aimi pointed out.

"Well, so did I until I met my family," he said.

"So what happened?" she looked up at him curiously. He hated when kids did this, they were too curious for their own good, didn't they know that that's what killed the cat?

"Well, it's very complicated, but I met my sisters because I met my parents." Izaya answered, it wasn't the truth but not a lie either, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

"Are they going to take you away?" he noticed tears welling in her eyes and it clenched his heart.

"Huh? No they're not going to take me away." he grimaced.

"Good, Izaya-nii-chan is ours." She pouted, nuzzling his chest. Shizuo giggled behind his hand to which Izaya sent him a look that shut him up.

He sighed, "Oh, what am I going to do with you Aimi-chan." He patted her head with a smile.

Mairu looked towards Izaya who was smiling at a little girl in his lap, she grumbled and marched towards him, Kururi following. "Iza-nii, why don't you call us Mairu-chan and Kururi-chan?" she beamed.

He on the other hand seemed a little stunned. "Ah, I don't know about that Mairu."

"But you call Aimi 'Aimi-chan!' and I even heard you say Shizu-chan to Shizuo," she protested.

"Look, give it time and I might." He reasoned.

Her pout intensified. Kururi wrapped her arms around Izaya's in an attempt to gain attention, to which Aimi didn't like and began nuzzling his chest against whining at the same time. Izaya didn't realise that Mairu had sneaked around behind Izaya and surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Izaya-nii-chan!" the other children began to notice and whine.

Wonderful, he groaned inwardly. Why did they all have to be jealously clingy? Please help me someone!

His prayers were answered when he felt a grip on his arm, lifting him into the air and hoisted over a shoulder which he knew to be Shizuo's.

"Sorry kids, but Izaya is mine," Shizuo declared earning gasps not only from the children but an even bigger one from Izaya. "And right now, it's my time to spend with Izaya."

The twins grumbled as Shizuo fixed Izaya's position so he was instead being carried in Shizuo's arms rather than over the shoulder. Shizuo headed up the stairs towards Izaya's bedroom. Once the door was closed and locked, Shizuo looked down at Izaya's face which was bright red and smiled.

"Shizu-chan is possessive." Izaya mumbled.

"Does it bother you?" Shizuo laid them both down on Izaya's bed.

"No," Izaya snuggled into Shizuo's hold, enjoying the feeling of being cuddled. He wasn't bothered by Shizuo's possessiveness, it was what told Izaya that he was love and treasured above most things and his heart flutter. It felt like hours they stayed like that, Shizuo gently stoking Izaya's hair while they whispered about nothing important. It was a while before Izaya felt like he would fall asleep until he felt Shizuo began to move.

He jolted seeing Shizuo moving off the bed. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to go back home." Izaya pouted.

"Don't give me that look, I'll call you later ok?" Shizuo smiled, leaning in to kiss Izaya's forehead, making him pout even more. His smile widen as he kissed Izaya's pouting lips next.

"If you keep doing that, I'm not going to let you go." Izaya said.

"Alright," Shizuo straightened up, picking up his bag and heading for the door followed by Izaya, who was still pouting.

"Iza-nii, we have to go home now!" Mairu suddenly exclaimed, surprising both teens.

"Ok." He simply said.

"You have to take us home!" she smiled, pointing a finger towards him.

"U-um," He hesitated, and Shizuo saw this hesitation and instead bent down to the girls.

"Izaya can't take you home," he said.

"Aw," they both shifted their clothes sadly.

"So how about I take you home instead? Can't have you two running around this time of night." He proclaimed to which the girls agreed with a smile. Shizuo gave one last kiss goodbye to Izaya and left promising to call.

Later after a four hour phone call with Shizuo, Izaya laid awake in bed. This has been one hell of a day to say the least. He only wished tomorrow won't be so bad or have many interruptions.

* * *

"Your sisters are weird." Shizuo suddenly brought up during lunch. Izaya was leaning against his back, resting his head on his shoulder as he sipped his juice box.

"What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well, there nice, but they seem strange, not like normal twins or something," Shizuo scratched the back of head. "I'm not explaining it well, but they are a little strange.

Izaya understood what Shizuo was trying to get across. "You mean they act different from one another, what one lacks the other makes up for."

"Yeah, or something like that." Shizuo bit into his rice ball.

"Mairu is quite the chatter box, she's very loud and talks to everyone while Kururi is mostly silent, speaking only when necessary. They are at odds and yet they are surprisingly well matched, the dress similarly yet they have different accessories, always opposite of what the other has." He absentmindedly sipping, staring at the clouds passing.

"They remind me of us." Shizuo said.

Izaya gave a laugh, "yeah, we are at odds but look at where we are now." he moved his hands into Shizuo's, intertwining their fingers and giving a light squeeze.

"Yeah. They are kinder like us."

They sat in silence for a while. That was until Shizuo coughed.

"I also met your mother."

* * *

 **So, that's another chapter finished. The next one might take a little while because were about to move house, but I'll try to put them up sooner as well.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: meeting

**Finally moved in, sorry about the wait, but I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Enjoy~**

Izaya froze, "wha-what?"

"I met your mother." Shizuo repeated, "You look a lot like her."

He couldn't move as Shizuo craned his head back to look at him. How did his mother react when she saw him with his sisters? Did she smile? Was she kind? Or did she react like she did when she first saw him and be cruel?

"Izaya?" Shizuo questioned seeing his reaction.

"I'm fine. What happened?" he asked.

"Well," Shizuo stared up at the sky again.

 _Mairu and Kururi were walking side by side, Mairu had a bit of a skip in her step and smile on her face with arms swing while Kururi ambled beside her. Shizuo was walking behind them, making sure they both got home safely without any trouble._

" _Hey! Shizuo-nii," Mairu turned around and began walking backwards. "What are you to Iza-nii?"_

 _The question caught him off guard even more so by the nick-name he's earned. So he decided to bring the just started conversation back to her since he really didn't want to tell them. "If you're not careful, you'll trip and fall."_

" _Answer the question!" she demanded, even Kururi turned around to hear his reply. There was a look in Mairu's eyes saying that if he didn't tell them, they'll haunt him for entirety, while Kururi looked completely innocent, the cute kind of innocent. It really scared him because he didn't know what they were capable of since these were Izaya's sisters, and anything is possible right?_

" _Well, were dating," he scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly. Mairu's face lit up. "But you can't say anything about it ok, if Izaya finds out he'll kill me."_

"YOU TOLD MY SISTER'S THAT WERE DATING!" Izaya roared, slamming his fist into Shizuo's shoulder. The punch seemed to hurt him more the Shizuo. Seriously, was this guy made out of metal or something? he wondered while nursing his injured fist.

"Sorry, but they slightly scare me," he admitted.

"Seriously!" Izaya stared blankly at him. "You're scared of them?"

"Yeah, they creep me out." Shizuo grumbled. "Anyway, where was I?"

" _We won't tell," Mairu smiled, Kururi nodded in agreement. They both turned and continued walking home. "After all, if mummy found out, then Iza-nii would be in even bigger trouble that what he already is."_

" _Yeah, I heard something about your mother not liking him." Shizuo turned his attention to the ground._

" _Yep. It's because Iza-nii did something to mummy that wasn't very nice, mummy said that it was his fault he hurt mummy. So mummy decided to give Iza-nii away because he was evil. But if mummy found out that Iza-nii likes boys, then both mummy and daddy are going to hate him completely."_

" _They don't hate him completely now?"_

" _Care . . . little bit . . ." Kururi said._

" _Huh?" he tilted his head to the side._

" _What she means is that mummy and daddy care a little bit, but only about that much" she gestured with her fingers that were barely a few millimetre's apart._

" _But they still care right?"_

" _They care enough to keep an eye on him to make sure that he doesn't tarnish the Orihara name. Our family does a lot of business in Japan and overseas and they get to meet a lot of very important people. If word got out that someone with the last name Orihara liked men, then they would lose business partners because they wouldn't want to deal with someone who's gay like that." Mairu said._

 _Shizuo narrowed his eyes at that. After hearing all that, he was sure he hated them now. not only for abandoning their son because he did something that was out of his control._

 _He really didn't like these people at all._

 _Mairu and Kururi both walked up to the front door of a house followed by Shizuo. The door opened immediately and arms swooped around the girls instantly._

 _Shizuo stood there dumbfound as a beautiful woman deep midnight black hair and red eyes unfolded herself from the twins to place a hand on their shoulders. She reminded him a lot of Izaya, since they do look the same._

" _Where the hell have you been!" she snapped. "I was worried sick!"_

" _We went for a walk," Mairu lied._

" _Walk . . ." Kururi nodded._

" _Don't you ever do that again," she shouted._

 _They stayed silent. At first Shizuo wondered why they lied about going out to find their brother, but soon found his answer._

" _With that devil child Izaya running around, who knows what he'll do to you, I don't want to lose you." she grimaced and stood, finally noticing Shizuo's presences. "And who are you?" she glared down at him._

" _Shizuo Heiwajima. I was walking the girls home." He didn't bother hiding his announce in his tone or posture._

" _Don't go stalking my girls. I do have strong connections and I will lock you up if you try anything on them. And if I see you anywhere around here again, you can be certain I will call the police on you." she seethed._

 _He stared at her dumbly again. Was she seriously going to go to those measures just because he brought her children back? What the hell does she do all day then huh? No ordinary parent would let their children venture outside, especially when their so young._

" _I'd rather not have a delinquent like you running around my neighbourhood like you own the place. I mean really, who do you think you're fooling with that hair. Your pathetic if you truly think that is what is going to take to make you look cool or will make you seem like a bad boy." She flicked her hair._

 _Shizuo grounded his teeth, fists clenching into tight balls._

" _Honestly, you people are just as bad as that pathetic excuse Izaya," she smirked._

" _HE'S A HELL OF A LOT BETTER PERSON THEN WHAT YOU COULD EVER BE IN YOUR LIFE TIME!" he roared, glaring daggers at the woman in front of her._

" _Oh, so you know my former son?" she raised a brow._

" _Yeah, he's an important person to me. So shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Shizuo growled._

"Just thinking back on it now," Shizuo growled, his form trembling from the pent up rage. Izaya turned around to look at his face, and then his eyes travelled downwards towards Shizuo's hand were he placed his over it.

Shizuo jumped at the touch before looking down to see Izaya caressing his fingers. He visibly relaxed and sighed. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's ok," Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder, to which lead to Shizuo placing his head on Izaya's and interlacing their fingers.

"So what happened next?" Izaya asked.

" _Oh really?" she raised a brow. "Well then, I hope for your sake that we never cross paths again." She pulled the girls inside and slammed the door._

 _Shizuo growled, whipping around and stomping his way down the road. He'll have to give Izaya a long call after this. Even if it was late at night, he really needed to talk to him._

"Well that explains why you called me a nine o'clock at night." Izaya chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, but I had to." he huffed.

Izaya smiled, lifting his hand up to Shizuo's cheeks, he turned Shizuo's face towards his and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you Shizuo, for everything."

Shizuo blush slightly and pouted, "It's no big deal." he rested his forehead against Izaya's so their noses brushed against each other, making Izaya giggled. "Oh, are you ticklish?" Shizuo began to slide his hands up Izaya's sides with a smile.

"What? No!" Izaya slapped his hands away, standing. "I'm not ticklish."

"Oh really?" shizuo got to his feet raising a brow. "Why so defensive then?" he began to walk towards him.

"I'm not." Izaya took a couple of steps back before bumping to a wall.

"Nowhere to run now Izaya," Shizuo smirked, raising his hands.

"Seems like it, but I doubt it."

Shizuo launched himself towards Izaya, who ducked out of the way. "Come back here!"

Izaya took off towards the exit door closely followed by Shizuo. They were jumping down stairs and racing across hallways, dodging surprised students was they went.

"Izaya! Get back here!" Shizuo roared as they both past Shinra and Kadota who jumped out of the way of the pair that thundered down the hallway, turning a corner and disappearing down another.

"What's with them?" Kadota asked.

"I don't know." Shinra shifted his glasses. "Maybe it's a new game?"

"Doubt it." Kadota scoffed.

They both made it outside, "Izaya I'm not going to do anything!" Shizuo called to Izaya who was a few metre's in front of him. "Just stop."

"No way, you'll have to catch me first!" Izaya said over his shoulder.

As he turned back Shizuo kicking forward, tackling Izaya into the grass, tumbling around before pulling to a stop, Shizuo over Izaya. Shizuo smirked at having finally caught him.

"Oh Izayaa," he cooed.

Izaya let out a nervous chuckle. "Y-yeah?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"n-no." he stuttered.

"Are you sure?" Shizuo purred close to Izaya's ear, sending a shudder down his spine.

"o-of course I'm not t-ticklish." He averted Shizuo gaze.

"Let's find out shall we."

Shizuo instantly began to run his fingers up and down Izaya's sides. Izaya couldn't continue his laughter as it loudly filled the air around them; he struggled to deter Shizuo's wondering fingers as they raced up and down his sides. Shizuo was laughing with him as well before he decided that was enough and lay down beside him.

Izaya calmed down from his fit before slapping Shizuo's shoulder hard. "Never do that again." He warned with a glaring tone.

Shizuo chuckled lightly. "Ok, I'm sorry," he lightly kissed Izaya's forehead.

Izaya turned onto his side to face Shizuo who had his head propped up on his hand, smiling sweetly down at him. He reached out, gently gripping Shizuo's jacket to pull him in closer as he rested his head on Shizuo's arm.

Shizuo began nuzzling his hair as he swung an arm around his body; bring him in closer running his fingers through his hair. Izaya's heart beat picked up and he felt Shizuo's do the same through his shirt.

Now, he really didn't want this moment to end.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So what was with you guys today?" Shinra asked.

The four of them decided to hang out since it was a Friday. They found a quaint café in town with less people in. Shizuo and Izaya sat on one side of the booth while Kadota and Shinra took the other side. A window sat beside them as Izaya took the spot closest to it to watch the humans walk past. Their drinks had just arrived, black coffee for Izaya, strawberry milkshake for Shizuo water for Kadota and tea for Shinra.

"What do you mean?" Shizuo sipped his milkshake.

"You were chasing Izaya today, what was that about? Are you guys fighting?" Shinra asked.

"No, I just wanted to test something out and Izaya wasn't all that compliant." Shizuo answered simply.

Izaya grumbled about remembering it to. But it had a happy ending at least. Which made his heart skip a beat and blush slightly at the memory. They had spent more time wrapped up in each other's arms, sharing small kisses and snuggles before the bell rang, ending the moment completely. But it was still nice.

"Anyway," Shinra waved off. "What are your plans for the school holidays?"

"Huh?" they both looked at him.

He laughed, "Did you guys forget? It's just around the corner."

Izaya completely forgot about it. He's been busy dealing with everything that's just happened so far to even engage in that sort of stuff. He really should start to pay attention more on what's happening in front of him.

"So, how are you guys going to spend it?" Shinra asked. "Me and Celty are going to go to Kyoto."

"I've gotta go see my family and spend time with them." Kadota sipped his water.

"My family's going for a holiday up to Hokkaido for a week. But I don't think I'll go." Shizuo scratched the back of his head.

Shinra nodded smiling before facing izaya across from him. "What about you Izaya?"

"I think I'll just stay home. Besides, I've gotta take care of the kids at the orphanage." He answered.

"Ah, well can't be helped. I wish you luck." Shinra smiled.

Izaya turned to Shizuo, "why aren't you going on a trip with your family?"

"Someone's gotta stay behind and look after you." Shizuo tapped Izaya between the eyes, making him scrunch up his face and pout.

He balled up his shoulders, sipping his coffee and staring out the window at the people passing by. Even though he acted annoyed at it, he couldn't help the way his heart fluttered or the blush that appeared on his face.

But he had a feeling that things were going to be better now.

And he couldn't help but smile at that thought.

 **Sorry for being late with this chapter, we moved and were without internet for a while. So I tried to make this chapter as fluffy as possible to make up for it.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: invitation

**Sorry about the wait, I had major writers block with this. But enjoy ~**

* * *

Izaya groaned as he woke from his sleep by a vibration coming from his bedside table. Groaning, he rolled over and picked up the announce, a message icon displayed on the screen from Shizuo.

"What does he want this early in the morning?"

 _Shizuo: "call me as soon as you can."_

Call? At this time in the morning? He must be bored without his family around since they left a few days ago. Either that or he can't sleep.

Sighing, Izaya dialled in Shizuo's number and pressed his phone to his ear, waiting for the other to pick up.

By the third ring, it clicked and a friendly "Morning Izaya" greeted him, to which he groaned at.

Shizuo laughed on the other side, "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah," his voice sounded groggy, a clear sign of rising from sleep. "Why are you messaging me so early in the morning?"

"It's 11:23 in the morning." Shizuo's voice deadpanned.

Izaya blinked at the comment, he looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table and sure enough it read 11:23 in glowing red numbers.

"Did you stay up late last night?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, I was finishing the school work my teacher set out for us to complete over the holidays." he ran a hand over his face, rubbing the sleep from it. "I didn't finish until 2 in the morning."

"Whoa, I see why you were still sleeping then." Shizuo said, receiving another groaned. "Hey, speaking of which, can you come over and help me with mine."

"sure, do you want me to come over today?"

"Yeah, oh and bring a bag of clothes, I want you to stay over as well."

"Uh, ok. I'll see you later then."

"Thanks, see ya."

"Love you."

"I love you to."

Izaya hung up and contemplated why Shizuo wanted him to stay over? Guess he was getting a little lonely with a large house all to himself. But during his family's trip up north, Izaya had been invited to Shizuo's house every day since, but this was the first time Shizuo had asked him to stay overnight, even he didn't have to guts to asked Shizuo to stay overnight.

Before he got headache thinking about it, Izaya left his bed getting ready for the day. He decided on a black love sleeved shirt and black jeans; it was a simple style that he seemed to like and suited him well. He then packed a small duffle bag with a change of clothes and pyjama's, as well as a tooth brush for extra measure.

Heading down stairs, he went into the living room where Mrs Yukimae was watching the news. How should he say that he was staying overnight at his boyfriend's place? Well, she didn't really know about their relationship so he should just put it as a simple staying over at a friend's place right? He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hey Mrs Yukimae, is it alright if I stay over at Shizuo's place tonight?"

Mrs Yukimae turned her attention to him with a smile, "of course it's alright. Just make sure to call me when you're heading home ok?"

"Ok, thanks." Izaya flashed a smile before heading towards the front door, slipping on his shoes before heading out.

* * *

Shizuo opened the door after he heard a knock. Izaya stood there looking a little nervous as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hey Izaya," Shizuo greeted him smiling, letting Izaya pass him.

Izaya walked in, "thanks for letting me stay over." Taking off his shoes before heading into the living room. They both headed up stairs and into Shizuo's room.

"No problem." Shizuo had everything already set up with a table and cushions sitting adjacent to the other, he figured it would be more practical since they would be working on Shizuo's homework and at the same time spend time together, even if it was a little bland.

"Alright," Izaya made himself comfortable on one of the cushions, Shizuo followed suit, picking up a pen ready for work.

Izaya went through every explanation while Shizuo solved what he could without needing much help. Hours went by as Shizuo worked and Izaya sat back and watched with a smile.

But now he let his mind wonder. It wasn't really a surprise that Shizuo had invited him over to help with his school work, he usually came over since it was a chance to hang out together while working, it surprised Izaya that Shizuo wanted him to stay overnight. Even though they had spent mostly everyday within each other's company, why invite him over night? It was just homework wasn't it?

Or was it something else?

A blush spread across his cheeks. Does Shizuo want to do something else other than just homework and hangout? No, he wouldn't want to do that, they had only just got together not all that long ago. But, that was a long time ago.

Even so, why go through the trouble of inviting him over to help with homework? But for Shizuo, would it be like killing two birds with one stone? Getting his work down while inviting Izaya over to spend the night. But why not just ask him over without the homework excuse? (Although it was practical), was he embarrassed about it?

No, he was thinking too much into it. There's no way Shizuo would want that at such an early stage in their relationship. Besides, Shizuo could just want to spend the night wrapped up in each other's arms and sleep like normal couples.

"Izaya?"

Yeah, that would sound more like Shizuo, he is a softy like that and it made him smile.

"Izaya."

And sleeping side by side did sound nice, he wondered what it would feel like to be surrounded by those arms while falling asleep.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo shouted making Izaya jump out of his thoughts and almost from his spot.

A blush flared onto his face, he had totally forgotten that he was supposed to be helping Shizuo with his homework. "Y-yeah? Do you have a question that you need help with?"

"I was gonna ask if you want anything to eat or drink? I feel like taking a break since we've been at this for two hours now." he stretched his arms out, yawing.

"O-oh um, yes please." He straightened himself out. Was he really that lost in thought that he didn't notice how much time had passed? And Shizuo was trying to call him but he was so absorbed in his own monolog to notice. How embarrassing.

"Ok, I'm gonna make sandwiches." Shizuo said. Right before he left, he leaned over the table and kissed Izaya on the cheek, he headed out the door with a smile knowing Izaya's blush increased tenfold.

Fifteen minutes later and Shizuo returned with sandwiches and juice. They leaned against Shizuo bed as they ate.

"So what were you thinking about before?" Shizuo looked at him.

Izaya flinched, "oh nothing really."

"Huh? Then what was with that face you were making?"

"What face?" Oh god, what expression did he display when he was thinking about sleeping with Shizuo?

"Well, you were smiling and had this weird look in your eyes."

He gulped.

"It was kinder cute since you were blushing as well, so you must have been thinking about something that made you happy."

 _Huh_?

"What do you mean?"

"When you're thinking of something that makes you happy, you blush and smile like crazy." He turned to Izaya with a bright smile, "and it makes me smile when you smile."

Izaya gasped, blushing like mad. It made Shizuo chuckle and kiss his cheek again.

"You're too cute sometimes." He nuzzled his hair.

After the sandwiches were finished and juice emptied from the cups, Izaya took the tray down stairs and left Shizuo to finish his school work while he cleaned the plates and cups.

When he returned, Shizuo was so absorbed into his work that he didn't even notice Izaya sit down beside him again.

"So how long do you have left?"

Shizuo visibly jumped when he noticed his presences. "Only one page left. So I won't be long." he went back to work.

"Ok." Izaya decided that he would watch than anything else. If he let his mind wonder, who knows what faces he would pull and he'd rather save himself the embarrassment.

His eyes travelled to Shizuo's hands, fingers diligently writing they filled out answer after answer. His eyes moved to his wrist and to his forearm where the muscles moved under skin in an almost hypnotic way. Travelling further, he rested his eyes on the bicep peeking out of the T-shirt Shizuo was wearing, it flexed as he moved in a tantalising way. He felt like he could stare at it for hours and not get bored. His eyes move again, going further up to Shizuo neck where the tendons were clearly visible. They landed on his lips next; those delicious looking lips that seemed to beg for a kiss, soon his eyes met golden brown eyes that seemed to be staring strangely at him.

"Um," Shizuo began, snapping Izaya out of it. "I'm finished."

"R-really?" he stuttered feeling embarrassed for being caught staring. "That's good."

"So, do you want to watch a movie now?" Shizuo leaned back on his hands.

"Sure." Izaya nodded.

"Cool." They both stood and Shizuo lead them down stairs, "you can pick the movie. I'll make some popcorn."

"Ok."

While Shizuo busied himself in the kitchen, Izaya walked over to the DVD case. What movie could he choose? A horror one? He did feel like cuddling so a horror movie would make sense, but he didn't want to be scared shitless later. A romance one? No, too sappy for his tastes. An action one seemed plausible, but he didn't know which one to choose—

"Izaya, popcorn's ready, you pick a movie yet?" Shizuo called.

"Ah, yeah!" without looking, he snatched up a DVD and put it in the DVD player; he sat back on the large sofa and awaited Shizuo's return.

When Shizuo came back with a large bowl full of popcorn he sat it down on the coffee table in front of them and took a seat beside Izaya, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him in closer before pressing play.

The movie he had accidently chosen turned out to be a horror one after all. One which he would rather not watch as well since he was jumping all over the place in Shizuo grasp, to which Shizuo smiled and even gave a chuckle as he drew Izaya closer to him, almost to protect him from the monster that was on screen.

Halfway through the movie and Izaya was practically in Shizuo's lap, hugging the arms wrapped tightly around him. He felt lips against his neck, gently kissing away his fears. It helped distract him from the movie for a little while.

By the end of it, Izaya was about ready to call it quits when Shizuo put on another movie, this one was a little better since it was an animated kid's movie. It was a big relief on his part since he couldn't handle another horror movie.

* * *

"Why would you choose a horror movie if you don't like them?" Shizuo asked.

It was dinner and they decided that instead of cooking, they would get take out, they choose Russia sushi since it wasn't all that far away.

"Sorry, I just choose something random without really looking. I didn't know it was a horror movie." Izaya sipped a piece of Ootoro into his mouth.

"You don't have to apologise. So do you not like horror movies?"

"Not really," he admitted.

"Ok, dually noted." Shizuo turned his attention elsewhere while he nibbled on a yellowtail sushi.

A silence past through them as they ate. It wasn't awkward or anything like that, it was just a comfortable silence as they sat finishing off their dinner.

Half an hour later Shizuo turned to Izaya after they cleaned up.

"Hey, you want to play some video games?"

Izaya turned to Shizuo, who was sitting on the couch. "Sure. What games do you want to play?"

"well, I've got a lot of co-op games since I usually play with my brother." he scratched the back of his head.

"Ok, you can pick the game." Izaya waved a hand, settling back down on the lounge and watched Shizuo shift through the games. He decided on a co-op fighting game where both players had to help each other through the levels until the big fight at the end.

Shizuo handed Izaya a controller and sat next to him. The game started out easy enough with Shizuo giving him tips and how everything worked. Soon enough Izaya was playing along with Shizuo on a somewhat same level.

"Ok Izaya, can you get that icon over there?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah, I think so." he moved his character to jump onto a platform then to another to reach a gem icon. "Alright I got it, now what?"

"Place it by that door on the right; it's the key to opening it."

"Oh, ok."

As they played more, they had reached a point in the game where Shizuo had not reached, as he told Izaya, with his brother since it was a little tricky. But with Izaya's intellect, they were both able to get through it without any troubles, apart from an emery that jump scared Izaya enough to jump in his seat and let out a silent curse.

Shizuo chuckled, but past it by and continued on with the game as Izaya calmed his raging heartbeat.

* * *

"Alright, were almost at the final boss," Shizuo smiled.

"Yeah." Izaya beamed, he was having fun with this game, he never thought he would though since he had never really held an attachment to these sorts of things or felt the need to get involved. But when it was with Shizuo, it was a whole lot more fun.

A ring tone sounded alerting them both.

Shizuo reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone as Izaya turned to look at him.

"Why is he calling me now?" he growled. "Sorry, give me a second Izaya; Shinra's calling me for some reason."

"Ok." He blinked at him.

Shizuo stood as Izaya paused the game, walking out of the room grumbling a 'what do you want now?'

Sighing, Izaya decided to check his phone. He fished it out of his pocket and stared at the home screen with a smile, it was a picture of him wrapped up in a hug from Shizuo. But he wasn't really focused on that as his smile faded, his attention had turned to the time.

12:46, wow that's late, I can't believe we were playing that long, he shrank in his seat.

Just then Shizuo came back into the room, a sour expression on his face as he muttered something under his breath, something about Shinra.

"What did Shinra want?"

"Didn't really ask, he started blabbering so I hung up." he sat down next to Izaya again.

"Hey, do you mind if we turn off the game? It's late." Izaya asked.

"Hmm?" Shizuo looked down at his phone, looking at the time. "Whoa, did realise we played that long. But yeah, I think it is time for bed."

"Mind if I go for a shower first?"

"Be my guest." Shizuo smiled.

"Thanks." Izaya returned the smile and headed up the stairs.

After getting his clothes and necessities, he headed for the bathroom. Once in, he locked the door and turned on the water, as the shower started to heat up, he stripped.

Steam began to fog up the air around him as an indication that the shower was running hot. Stepping in and turning on the cold to balance out the heated water to the right temperature. He hoped Shizuo wouldn't mind him borrowing his shampoo since he forgot to bring his own. Running his hands through his hair, washing in the bubbly suds and rinsing out under the cascading water, he doubt that Shizuo would really mind.

Finishing up washing his body, Izaya turned off the water and stepped out, drying himself off before slipping into a dark grey hoody and black shorts and white socks.

He really was sleeping over at Shizuo's for the first time. He let that thought hang in the air as the feeling finally sank in. It really shouldn't bother him; they used to sleep together all the time when Shizuo lived at the orphanage. So why was his heart picking up and his cheeks heating at the thought of sleeping in the same bed together?

But could Shizuo have set up a spare bedroom beforehand? Maybe he thought it would be better if they slept in different rooms because it was their first night alone together.

Stepping out with his dirty clothes and necessities, Izaya headed for Shizuo's room where his bag rests only to find Shizuo in nothing but light blue pyjama pants with no shirt on, fixing his bed.

Izaya's whole face turned bright red in an instant.

"Oh, you're out," Shizuo smiled, "the bed's ready."

"W-we're sleeping together?" Izaya's grip on his clothes tightened.

"You don't want to?" Shizuo tilted his head, giving off a sad look. Izaya knew this look; it was the puppy dog eyed Shizuo that no one could resist saying no to. he pulled this look before with Shinra and Kadota present, Shizuo had wanted to go to an arcade but the others didn't want to, so he pulled this look and Izaya and Shinra crumbled at it, even the stoic Kadota didn't last long. Shizuo probably wasn't aware that the face he makes can affect others in a most dangerous way. Bowing his head, Izaya sighed.

"I didn't say no." he mumbled then put his clothes away. Once that was done, he slid into Shizuo's bed a little nervous, closing his eyes. The lights were turned out and Izaya felt the bed shift behind him before an arm wrapped around his torso.

"Why are you so on edge? Just sleep." Shizuo said. He felt a warm breath on his ear. "Unless you want to do something else?"

Izaya jumped at that, blushing brightly in the dark. "n-no, it's just. I've got a lot of energy; I'll go to sleep soon."

"Alright." Shizuo snuggled into Izaya's form again.

Izaya's heart rate began to slow when he heard gentle breathing moving his hair. Closing his eyes, Izaya relaxed into the hold smiling. This was nicer then what he pictured and warmer then what he was used to when sleeping, but that warmth was welcomed without problems. And just as he was about to fall into sleep—

He felt lips gently kiss their way up and down his neck snapping his awake once more.

"S-Shizu-chan?" his voice was shaky.

"Sorry Izaya, but there's another reason why I wanted you to stay over." Shizuo began to let his hands wonder up and down Izaya's sides, what would have been ticklish was now making him shiver and suppress a moan. As the wondering hand slipped inside Izaya's hoodie, feeling his stomach with gentle touches.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Izaya's voice trembled.

Shizuo sat up and loomed over Izaya, planting his hands either side of Izaya's head, staring down at him with an expression Izaya had never seen before. Shizuo's eyes had grown dark and his face had become more stoic and serious.

It was undoubtedly sexy.

"But I won't go through with it if you don't want to. I'm pretty sure you know what I mean by that, Izaya." The look in his eyes said everything.

So he really did want to take their relationship to the next level. But he was happy to wait until Izaya was ready. But Izaya was more the ready for that step. After all, he had only dreamed of this moment ever since he realised his feelings for Shizuo.

Wrapping arms around Shizuo's neck, he brought him in closer, sealing a kiss as well as rolling him hips against Shizuo's, eliciting a groan from him.

"I'm more than happy to, Shizu-chan." He smiled sweetly before Shizuo prayed on his lips again, slipping a tongue into his mouth and groaning in approval.

* * *

 **Cliff hangers are becoming a normal thing for this story, but don't worry, I'll be working on the next chapter shortly and hopefully update this a little quicker.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19: together

**Sorry I'm so late with this chapter, I've had no motivation for writing for a while and I also had major writers block while writing this.**

 **But Enjoy~**

Shizuo's grip tightened on Izaya's side as he devoured his mouth, earning a moan. Izaya's hold around Shizuo's shoulders tightened, allowing Shizuo's tongue to message his more. Izaya felt Shizuo's hand wonder down to the waist band of his shorts before slipping under his hoodie, gently caressing the skin at his hip earning another moan.

This was really happening wasn't it? Izaya couldn't believe it, after all this time and the moments leading up to this. Now finally receiving it, it made him giddy and his heart hammered in his chest, he could feel Shizuo's thundering heart inside his chest, they were beating in tandem and it felt right.

Shizuo's hand moved upwards towards his chest, brushing against his nipple. That got an even bigger reaction as Izaya gasped, arching into the touch. It surprised both men as Shizuo gaped down at Izaya who covered his mouth with his hand with wide eyes. But Shizuo smiled and leaned down to kiss Izaya's neck, running his hand back over his nipple again earning a lewd moan. Izaya closed his eyes and placed a hand on the back of Shizuo's neck as he started to nibble and suck on the flesh.

Slowly, Izaya uncovered his mouth and let the noises fall freely as Shizuo began to pinch and rub both nipples. It hurt, but it felt good. He briefly wondered if Shizuo knew what he was doing, he couldn't tell since they were both new to this. but he seemed to know what made Izaya turn to goo.

Shizuo's mouth wondered upwards, his teeth latching onto Izaya's earlobe and gently tugging it. A gasp followed by a moan escaped Izaya's mouth as he ran his hand through Shizuo's hair while the other hand gripped the sheets below. Shizuo then left Izaya's ear alone and moved downwards, Izaya was about to question his actions when Shizuo began tugging at his hoodie. Izaya got the message as sat up, allowing Shizuo to remove it then laid back down again, waiting Shizuo's next move.

This time, Shizuo attached his mouth to Izaya's nipple. He jerked at the action; his mouth flew open as a louder sound came out. Izaya's arms circled around Shizuo's shoulders once again while his hands tangled themselves in Shizuo's hair.

Izaya felt something touch his groin, to which he arched his back, "Sh-Shizu-chan!" he mewled.

Shizuo froze above him, but continued on with a smirk and putting more force into his touches. It'd earn his name moaned wantonly.

Izaya had no idea why he was saying Shizuo's name again and again, but he couldn't help but say the name over and over again. Until he felt a hand slipped into his shorts, rubbing and gently squeezing his groin.

He didn't know when his voice started getting louder, or when Shizuo had the guts to try something like this, but he was glad he did because this felt like heaven.

"Shizu-ohh, wha-what are y-you doing?" Izaya could barely make a complete sentence without stuttering now. he was already starting to get hard from the ministration of Shizuo's hand.

"Making you feel good." Shizuo looked up, not taking his hand away from Izaya's crotch. "Is it working?"

"Y-yeah," Izaya blushed bright red as Shizuo smiled.

"Good," he suddenly yanked Izaya's shorts off his legs; Izaya squeaked and tried to hide himself, leaving him bare before Shizuo. His blush increased to his whole body as he slowly opened his eyes to see Shizuo sitting up to remove his shirt. Izaya's didn't think he could get any redder when seeing Shizuo's shirtless form again, but he was definitely wrong when he felt his cheeks heat up even more. Shizuo tossed his shirt to the side before smirking down at Izaya.

"Now, where were we?" he leaned down, kissing Izaya's chest, his fingers gently rubbing his nipples. Shizuo kissed his way down past Izaya's chest, kissing and licking his stomach and making Izaya squirm from the sensation.

Izaya felt like he should be doing something as well, since Shizuo was practically making him melt from gentle kisses and touches. He wanted Shizuo to feel just as good as him. but he wasn't exactly sure what he could do in this position?

He jerked when he felt a kiss placed near his groin. "Shi-Shizu-chan? What are you doing?"

"I want to try something, if you don't like it we can stop." Shizuo looked up at him innocently. Izaya wondered how the hell he wasn't embarrassing by doing such acts. But his mind was mixed in too many emotions to find a rational explanation.

"N-no, it's fine." Izaya laid back down, blushing like mad as Shizuo smiled and continued placing kisses down Izaya's leg moving to his inner thigh. Closing his eyes made the sensations feel even better.

Finally, Shizuo placed a kiss at the tip of Izaya's cock.

"Ah!" he gasped.

He felt Shizuo smirked as he began to lick the tip turning Izaya into a mewling mess. He began to grow even bolder as he covered the tip with his mouth, sucking slowly.

Izaya felt heat spread throughout his body as Shizuo began to suck him off. He hadn't expected it if he was honest, but god he was glad it did. He opened his eyes to see Shizuo presenting three fingers in front of his mouth. He wasn't sure why but he put them in his mouth, sucking on them as Shizuo began to bob his head a little fast, looking up at Izaya while doing it.

Moaning around the fingers as Izaya met Shizuo's gaze was the most sexiest thing he had ever seen from this man. Shizuo's free hand began to wonder, caressing his sides all the way to his legs, gently messaging the flesh earning a muffled moan.

Shizuo pulled away from Izaya's completely harden member and removed his fingers from his mouth leaving him a little breathless.

"This may feel uncomfortable at first, but I need you to relax, it'll be easier for you." He said, using a finger to circle around Izaya's entrance. Izaya blushed like mad and covered his face with his hands. "Don't hide," Shizuo tried to pry Izaya's hands, when he did, he was met with a bright red blush.

"B-but, it's embarrassing." Izaya squeaked.

Shizuo's face soften into a sweet smile. "Shall I make it easier for you?"

Izaya nodded.

Shizuo leaned down placing his lips over Izaya's once again, Izaya opened his mouth wider and allowed Shizuo's tongue to slip in. he felt the first finger go in, immediately he clenched, gripping Shizuo's shoulder hard.

"Relax." Shizuo whispered, nudging his cheek.

"Sorry. I-It surprised me." Shizuo kissed him again, using the kiss as a distraction; Izaya slowly relaxed enough to allow Shizuo to work, wriggling his finger and moving it in and out.

Izaya soon began to focus more on the kiss then the finger allowing Shizuo to enter a second and then a third without much trouble, although the third one had hurt. But after a while, it actually began to feel good.

Shizuo pulled his fingers out when he felt Izaya begin to relax and his moans began to get louder.

"Huh?" Izaya looked down when he noticed Shizuo pull away, panting slightly. He felt somehow empty when those fingers left him. But he noticed Shizuo sliding his pants and boxers down to reveal quite a large erection. Izaya's face flushed with colour at the sight. He was big, no huge. He shuddered and gulped at where he thought where that was going, but he couldn't deny that it was a little exciting.

"Hey. I need you to relax for my again, can you do that?" Shizuo whispered breathed brush against his ear sending another shudder down his spine. He could only nod. "This is your last chance if you want to stop."

"No, it's fine, I want this." Izaya barely whispered, but Shizuo managed to catch it and smiled.

"Sorry but I won't lie, this is going to hurt."

Izaya could feel the tip brush against his entrance and he sucked in a big gulp of air, waiting. Relax, he breathed, relax. But it hurt like hell, he wasn't surprised by the pain since he was a virgin and he knew the first time is the hardest. But this was painful.

He felt the head slowly start to push in and whimpered, clenching hard. "Relax for me Izaya, I can do anything when you're like that."

"Sorry, it's hard."

"Do you need another distraction?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Izaya could feel tears welling as his eyes were squeezed shut. He was thankful Shizuo didn't move as he began to kiss his forehead, wiping away the tears. He kissed him again, this time on the lips.

Izaya opened his mouth and Shizuo pushed his tongue, tangling it with his. It was proving a great distraction as izaya's fingers ran through his hair as Shizuo slowly pushed, he was being careful not to go in too fast. But he listened to Izaya's moans to tell him what was painful and what wasn't. Izaya did whimper and clench from time to time, but he was more focused on the kiss in hopes of relaxing which helped a great deal.

Once Shizuo was fully inside he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting both their lips. "It's in." he whispered.

Izaya, panting, looked between their bodies. He could really feel Shizuo completely inside him. He unknowingly smiled as Shizuo began kissing him once again, this time on the neck.

"Say when." He muttered between kisses.

Izaya took the time to feel Shizuo inside him, he clenched and unclenched hearing Shizuo grunt as he kissed his neck. But as the minutes went by he was able to relax.

"Ok." Izaya said.

Shizuo began to rock his hips gently, Izaya moaned. This felt weird yet good at the same time. It took a while, and it hurt, but he slowly starting to get used to Shizuo's member moving inside him. His grip around Shizuo's shoulders tightened, telling him it was alright to go faster. And he did go a little faster.

"Ahh! .. ngh, ah nh!" Izaya's moans start to increase in volume and number as Shizuo's thrusts continued in speed. He let out shaky breathes as he felt izaya clench around him. "Shi-ah! Uh, hm. Faster."

Shizuo's eyes widened a fraction before increasing his pace, this time going a little harder as well. He felt Izaya's legs wrap around him and finger nails start to dig into his back. He began nipping at Izaya's neck again, just below the ear.

"Shizu-ohh! Ah! Hmm, hah!" Izaya couldn't really believe that it was his own voice escaping. They sounded so foreign and too high pitched to his normal voice, but they were coming out of his mouth like a river and he couldn't stop it.

It felt too good to stop.

"Does it feel good?" Shizuo asked.

"Y-ye-AH!" Izaya arch into Shizuo as he struck a spot inside him that he didn't know he had.

"Found it," Shizuo smirked.

Found what? Shizuo changed his angle and began thrusting into that spot. Izaya's mouth fell open and more sounds escaped his mouth, louder this time and he began squeezing Shizuo's cock.

Whatever Shizuo found, it was heaven because the pleasure he was receiving was tenfold that of before. "Shizuo! Ah! Feel's good! Ah! Ngh! Ha!"

Izaya felt something build up in the pit of his stomach, his body began to sweat with the heat and he could barely keep his grip on Shizuo's back as he cling to him tightly.

"Oh god, Izaya." He grunted.

"I'm go-gonna cum!" Izaya shuddered, moaning more.

"Me to," Shizuo breathed.

He picked up the pace again, slamming in and striking Izaya's sweet spot. Izaya threw his head back shout Shizuo's name as white splashed between them. Izaya tightened around Shizuo as he buried deep within and came.

Izaya shivered feeling Shizuo fill him up. He let out a shaky breath as Shizuo pulled out and laid beside him. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya, pulling him in close to his chest.

He couldn't describe what he felt right now, there was a mix of emotions swirling around, but he knew he felt happy because he was smiling. Although half asleep, he snuggled into shizuo's hold smiling even more when he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's torso.

"Sleep well Izaya," Shizuo's muffled voice reached Izaya before he fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **Again, sorry about the wait, but I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: morning after

**Sorry about the last chapter, I've had no motivation for it so it kinder turned out shitty, I'll be fixing it up after this chapter so hopefully it's better.**

* * *

The sun woke Izaya, he squinted to see a crack in the curtains. He groaned turning over only to be met with a broad chest, at first he wondered why Shizuo wasn't wearing a shirt, and that he wasn't wearing a shirt, or clothes.

Sudden memories from last night had come back to him and a flash and he jolted wide awake and gasping, his face bright red. Oh god, he had sex last night, and he felt like the best thing that had ever happened to him. but the memory was still fresh in his memory and his heart was beating rapidly.

The movement had woken Shizuo from his sleep, who shifted to face him, blinking his eyes open before smiling. "Good morning," he sat up, embracing Izaya from behind who squeaked.

"You ok?" Shizuo asked.

"Y-yeah," he said with a red face. if he was honest, he had a mix of emotion floating all around his head and he wasn't sure how to deal with them at the moment.

Shizuo smiled. "Ok," he ran a hand through Izaya's hair, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet smell of his scent. A growling sound alerted them both. Izaya's face turned ten times redder as he clasped his stomach.

"Guess I'll go make breakfast." Shizuo yawn, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok." Izaya nodded as Shizuo left the bed, he looked at his back when he reach for his pants on the ground and stared horrified as bloodied claw marks raked across Shizuo's back.

"Oh god Shizu-chan your back!" Izaya exclaimed.

"Huh?" Shizuo cranes his head back to look at Izaya before turning towards the mirror. His eyes widen as he saw the thin red lines hitched across his back with dried blood dotted across the marks. "Oh wow, you really did get me, I guess I didn't notice when we were doing it last night."

Izaya's face bruning bright at the mention of what they did last night. "D-d-don't say it so c-casually like that!"

Shizuo looked to Izaya incredulously, "are you denying what we did last night?"

"No!" he snapped. "It's just embarrassing."

Sighing, Shizuo smiled. The way Izaya was sitting right now and the expression he was showing, it was way too cute. But everything about Izaya was cute.

"L-look, how about I patch you up? It was kinder my fault that you got those, so it's only right that I be the one to fix them." Izaya fidgeted finding his hands really interesting.

"Sure, the first aid is in the kitchen." Shizuo gestured for the door.

Izaya nodded, getting out of bed to put on his clothing only to feel pain shoot up his spine and collapse to the ground.

"Hey, you ok Izaya?" Shizuo was at his side in an instant.

"Y-yeah." He winced, the pain thumping in his butt and lower back.

"Shit, I forgot about this. I'm sorry," he said, lifting Izaya bridal style, placing him back on the bed.

"Forgot about what?" he whimpered.

"When I did research, I knew that it would hurt more for you the coming morning then what would happen to me. I should have warned you beforehand about it." Shizuo's face screamed guilt.

It made Izaya heart skip a beat, knowing he felt loved. He smiled blushed red and shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable positon. "it's fine, don't worry about it. But can we go down stairs? I'm starting to get a little hungry."

Shizuo nodded, "sure," he picked up his shirt and slipped it over Izaya's head then pulled on his own pants before taking Izaya into his arms again. "Anything in particular you want for breakfast?"

"You pick." Izaya nuzzled Shizuo's neck.

"Pancakes it is then." he sat Izaya down on the couch, since it would be a more comfortable seat and headed into the kitchen.

"Shizuo, after breakfast, do you want me to patch up the wounds on your back?" Izaya called to him.

"Yeah," he replied.

A little while later, Shizuo had come back into the living room with two plates of pancakes, his plate held more the Izaya's and covered in syrup while Izaya stuck with the melted butter.

"We should probably take a bath before you patch me up," Shizuo said taking a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"Ok," now that he mentioned it, Izaya did feel filthy with all the dried sweat and cum. He flushed brightly at that memory. Shizuo noticed and smiled, not saying a word as he gazed at Izaya's beautifully blushing face.

Once breakfast was finished, Shizuo stacked the plates and placed them in the kitchen sink, came back and scooped Izaya up in his arms again, heading towards the bathroom.

Shizuo placed Izaya on the closed toilet seat then turned on the shower, setting it to the right temperature; he stripped Izaya of his shirt then removed his own pants before helping Izaya stand and moved them both under the steamy blast of water.

Izaya sighed in relief as the jets hit his back; he leaned against Shizuo for support since he was really starting to feel the pain now and didn't feel like he could stand on his own. But his muscles were slowly relaxing under the heat making the pain bearable.

Shizuo began to wash Izaya's body first before his own. Once that was complete, he wrapped Izaya's arms around his shoulders as his hands made their way down to Izaya's ass.

He squeaked as he felt Shizuo squeeze his ass.

"Sorry, but you'll have to forgive me later." he pushed a finger into his entrance. A moan escaped him without even realising. Shizuo then pushed in another finger where he began stretching.

Izaya nuzzled Shizuo's neck to muffle the sounds escaping his mouth as he felt the cum from last night dripping down his legs as Shizuo's fingers slid in and out of him. Then he felt a spark shoot up his spine and ignite his whole body as Shizuo accidently brush past his prostrate.

"AH!" he squeezed Shizuo tightly.

"Sorry." He kissed Izaya's temple. He pulled his fingers out finally finished with that job. He turned off the shower and moved them both from it.

He grabbed two towels, gave one to Izaya to dry himself off and after that he headed them to his room where they could get dressed, on the way Izaya walked in front with a towel wrapped around his waist, limping all the way.

Shizuo did feel a little guilty about it, but it just meant that they were both no longer virgins, and that they may do this again sometime in the future. Maybe tomorrow though, if Izaya wants to. hopefully next time won't be as painful for Izaya the next day

* * *

Izaya and Shizuo were sitting on the sofa, Izaya playing with his phone resting his head on Shizuo's leg while Shizuo was watching TV and running his hand through Izaya's hair. He was really watching anything, since nothing was really worth watching. But he settled on a channel at random and decided to pay a little more attention to Izaya. He continued to run his hand through Izaya's hair, slowly making his way down his ear towards his neck.

Izaya chuckled when Shizuo's fingers lightly brushed against his neck; he put his phone down and crawled into a sitting position on Shizuo's lap where he wrapped his hands around his neck. Shizuo rested his hands on Izaya's hips rubbing circles, wondering why the sudden clingy Izaya was sitting in his lap.

Leaning in, Izaya rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder, breathing in his scent and shifting slightly in his spot.

"What's with you?" Shizuo smiled, nuzzling Izaya's neck.

"What? Am I not allowed to cuddle my boyfriend?" Izaya tightened his grip around Shizuo's neck.

"No, it just made me curious. Am I not paying enough attention to you?"

"Yes, pay me more attention." He sat back pouting.

He chuckled, "as you wish." Shizuo lean in, kissing Izaya on the forehead first, then moving to his cheek, he left a trail of kisses down to his neck where he nipped and sucked at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Izaya let out a slight moan at the feeling.

He felt Shizuo smirk against his skin as he ran a hand up and down his thighs in a slow motion, making Izaya tighten his grip on Shizuo's shirt and press closer to the feeling. Shizuo dragged his lips up and down Izaya's neck and shifted him closer, wrapping his hands around his waist and gripping his ass.

"Ah . ." Izaya let out a shaky sigh and rested his hand on Shizuo's chest as he fondle Izaya's ass. Shizuo rested his head on top on Izaya's, giving him light kisses as he groped him. They stayed like that for a while until they fell asleep in that position.

* * *

Night had fallen and Shizuo had made them both dinner, Izaya helping with a few things as well since he didn't want Shizuo doing all the work. But they were half way through the meal when Izaya looked across the table to Shizuo.

"Hey, Shizu-chan."

"Yeah?" Shizuo looked up.

"When do you think would be a good time for me to go back home?"

"Well, whenever you want I guess, though I don't think it would be good if you stay when the school term starts, I guess you could go home the day before my family gets back from their trip, maybe?"

"Yeah, that could work." Izaya smiled.

He didn't want to leave after two or three days, so that leaves them with six days together. This is perfect since they get to have time to themselves and hopefully something more than just sit around.

"Why so you want to go?"

"No, I'll just have to tell Mrs Yukimae when I'll be back is all."

"Ok," he smiled and continued eating.

"I'll tell her after dinner though."

When dinner was finished and the dishes were washed, Izaya made the phone call. Mrs Yukimae was happy about it and even let some of the kids say hello before she said good bye.

Later, they sat and watched a movie before showering together again and then heading to bed. This time, Shizuo held Izaya close, wrapping his arm around him protectively instead of jumping him like last time.

It made Izaya's heart swell and a never leaving smile on his face.

"Hey, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Shizuo whispered.

"I don't know," Izaya whispered back.

"We could go to the arcade or something?"

"Is it a date?"

"Could be."

Izaya smiled, "then I'll gladly go."

"Ok." Shizuo pressed himself closer to Izaya, kissing his forehead. "Good night Izaya."

"Good night, shizu-chan."

That night, Izaya felt like he slept soundly, feeling the comfort Shizuo's hold gave him, he felt warmer wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend then his own bed. But he felt happy, and glad that he was able to spend his time with Shizuo.

* * *

 **Short chapter, sorry about that but work suddenly started up and I've had literally no time to write this, so sorry about the wait as well but I hope you enjoyed the chapter at least.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21: date

Waking up in the comforting arms of Shizuo once again, Izaya smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth they carry. He felt Shizuo nuzzle the back of his neck placing a kiss there.

"Good morning." He whispered.

"Morning," Izaya held his arms.

"You ready for our date today?" he asked.

"Yeah," Smiling, they both left the bed and went to get ready. Izaya dressed in a form fitting black T-shirt and skin tight jeans. Shizuo had thrown on a blue T-shirt with a white button up over the top with light brown pants. The outfit did suit him well, Izaya admitted.

They left after eating breakfast, pancakes since Shizuo cooked. They were quite nice; he'd have to get Shizuo to cook him a meal since he was a good cook, Izaya mused as they made their way out.

* * *

Izaya grumbled, having trouble with a Pac-man machine as he was eaten by another ghost for the fourth time. Shizuo stood beside him, eyeing him warily as he scrunched up his face and pouted.

It was kind of amusing to see him get annoyed over a game.

They did come to an arcade and they'd spent a little over an hour there, just playing games and versing each other at the two player machines. So far they seemed evenly matched, but if it was one of the retro ones, Izaya would always lose, like he was doing now. But Shizuo was giving him tips about how to place them to it wasn't all bad.

"Why can I do this?" he muttered under his breathed making Shizuo chuckle.

"Come on," Shizuo tugged at his sleeve, dragging him away from the game before he wasted any more money on it. He led Izaya towards a claw machine.

"Shizuo, if I try this, I'm definitely going to drain my money." He folded his arms over his chest, giving Shizuo a disapproving look. It had been a while since Izaya had used his real name. It made him slightly uncomfortable as he scratched the side of his cheek.

"Actually, I was going to play, you can pick out whatever you want and I'll get it for you." He gestured to the glass box.

"Oh, sorry," he fidgeted and he ambled towards the machine. His eyes wondered over the stuffed animals inside before landing on a fluffy black cat with a gold bell attached to a red ribbon around its neck. "That one," he pointed towards it.

Shizuo looked at the cat toy and grinned. He placed a coin in and the machine started up. He grabbed the joy stick and moved it into position above the toy. "I'm a little rusty so forgive me." He pressed the button and down came the claw, wrapping around the leg of the cat and lifting it up. Izaya's face lit up, but fell when the cat slipped out of the claws grasp.

Shizuo growled, placing another one in and trying again, this time doing a better job as he snatched up the toy and it fell down the hole, with a solid _plop._ Izaya bent down and grabbed the toy, hugging it close to his chest before kissing Shizuo's cheek.

Blushing, he took Izaya's hand and they headed outside. "So, since it's around lunch, want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

After a few minutes of aimless walking, they managed to find a café. It wasn't crowded but there were a few people in there. They seated themselves at a café near the back and waited for the waitress. Meanwhile, Izaya was busy hugging the stuffed cat with a smile.

"You sure seem to like that cat." Shizuo smiled, resting his chin on his palm, enjoying Izaya be happy.

"Well, yeah, I used to have one similar to this one, remember?"

Shizuo thought for a moment, "oh yeah, when we were kids."

"Yeah, but I had to through it out since it was kind of torn apart," he said dejectedly, "but Shizu-chan got me a new one so I'm happy." He giggled as the waitress finally walked over.

"What are you having?" she smiled.

"Can I get a strawberry and vanilla cheese cake and a strawberry milkshake," Shizuo asked.

The waitress nodded and wrote it down before turning towards Izaya.

"I'll have a salad and juice."

She wrote it down, flashing them both a smile. "Only be a moment." She walked away, giving the cooks the order.

A little while later, there food arrived and Shizuo immediately dug into his cake while Izaya slowly started on his salad and sipping his juice.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Shizuo asked with a mouth full.

"I feel like talking a walk." Izaya said.

"Sounds good."

Once they finished their food, paid and left, they walked down the streets, hand in hand.

"Hey Celty, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked.

She turned to the direction he was pointing, nodded her helmet.

"do you think their dating?" he wondered.

She shrugged.

Shizuo leaned down to meet Izaya's attempt to kiss him with a smile.

"I knew it, I knew it!" he chanted smiling. "their dating."

She gave him what would be a confused look before riding off with him on the back smiling.

* * *

The sun was setting when they decided it would be a good idea to head home. Yawning, Izaya rested his head against Shizuo's shoulder.

"Hey, do you think Mrs Yukimae is going to mind that you're staying away this long?" Shizuo asked.

"No, Mr Kenshin is there and they wanted to have time together. Good thing too, he's been gone for a while. But I guess that's just business."

"Yeah, so I'm confused, why does he go out on business trips like that?"

"It's to earn a little more money to support the orphanage, so far its working and where able to get the money we need but he has to go away weeks at a time."

"Ok," he nodded. "That makes sense."

They turned into Shizuo's street. Walking up to the door, Shizuo unlocked it and they both walked in, taking off their shoes and settling to on the sofa. Shizuo turned on the TV, resting an arm over the back on the couch behind Izaya, who rested against Shizuo's chest, still clutching the toy in his lap with a smile.

Shizuo leaned down and kissed the top of Izaya's head, nuzzling his hair and lifting his chin up, kissing his lips gently. Izaya pressed back, shifting to get a better position as he parted his lips to allow Shizuo's tongue to enter, rubbing it against Izaya's and sucking on his bottom lip, making Izaya moan.

Lifting Izaya into his lap and standing up, wrapping his legs around his waist, Shizuo carried him up stairs towards his bedroom, never once breaking the lip lock until he laid Izaya down on the bed.

Panting slightly, Izaya gazed up with lust filled eyes. Shizuo looked over his form, drinking in everything his eyes laid on before leaning down and devouring his mouth once again.

Letting his hands wonder, Shizuo lipping them under Izaya's shirt, lifting it up to expose his chest where he played with his nipples. Izaya jolted and arched into the touch, moaning wantonly and gripped Shizuo's shirt tighter.

Shizuo latched onto his neck, sucking, licking and biting to leave a mark. Izaya's arms wrapped around his shoulder and his legs squeezed around his hips before hands started tugging at his shirt.

" _O-off_ ," Izaya said trembling slightly.

Shizuo instantly tore his shirt off and helped Izaya out of his own before attaching his mouth to one of Izaya's nipples, rubbing the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Izaya squirmed and mewled at the touches, he felt he was growing hard from it. But he didn't want to be the only one to be receiving pleasure. He raised his knee, gently rubbing it against Shizuo's equally hardening member.

Earning a surprised gasp from shizuo, Izaya smiled. With a shaky breath, Shizuo continued down izaya's flat stomach, kissing and nipped the flesh before reaching the jeans where he nuzzled the rim causing Izaya to groan.

"S-Shizu-chan!" he complained.

Smirking up at him.

"Say please."

" _P_ - _p lease_." He squeaked.

Open the button and zipper, Shizuo reached into his underwear and pulled free the erection. Jerking his hand up and down, Izaya turned into a puddle of goo and spread his legs wider. Seeing this, Shizuo began sucking on three fingers, slicking them up before placing them at izaya's entrance, looking towards Izaya who nodded.

Gently pushing in a finger, Izaya groaned, furrowing his brows as he slowly grew accustomed to it. He began to push back against the finger telling Shizuo it was alright to add another. The second went in and began scissoring him.

He began to moan as the fingers struck the one place that made him.

"Ah! There! Mmn!" he thrashed around as a third went in. through hazy eyes, Izaya looked up to see Shizuo's eye clouded over with lust and the huge tent in his pants. He really wanted to touch it, but he'd wait until later to do it.

"S-Shizu-Ah! Mn, nh, close," he breathed.

"Cum," Shizuo's voice reaerated against his ear and he lost it, cumming all over his chest and Shizuo's hand, he clenched around Shizuo's fingers as they pulled out.

Opening up his pants and freeing his own throbbing member, slicking himself up with Izaya's cum, he then positioned himself at his entrance before looking to Izaya, who nodded blushing bright red.

Slowing pushing inside, he groaned. The heat was even more inviting then the last time, Izaya gasped and covered his mouth with the back of his hand as Shizuo made it to the hilt, he stayed there slightly panting as Izaya clenched and loosened around him.

After a few minutes, Izaya nodded.

He started slowly, pacing himself as to not hurt the other. When his gasped began getting louder, he began to speed up. His hands traced Izaya's chest and stomach, going to the nipple and pinching them, Izaya arched into the touch, letting loose louder moans.

"THERE!" Izaya's whole body jolted, arching and pressing hard against Shizuo's member. Shifting slightly, Shizuo began to pound into that spot, making izaya see stars over and over, losing himself to the pleasure as a tight coil began to form in his stomach.

"Ah! Ngh! Aah-haa! Har-der! Harder Shizuo! Shi-Ah!"

Shizuo began to go faster, hooking one of Izaya's legs over his shoulder before ploughing into his tight hole. God he was sexy, especially saying my name in that voice, he thought.

"Ah! I-I'm cumming!" white spurt from Izaya's member, covering both their stomachs.

A few more thrusts and Shizuo filled Izaya with a low growl. Panting as he rode out their orgasms, collapsing beside him, Shizuo pulled Izaya close to him. But Izaya escaped his hold and crawled between Shizuo's legs.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo looked down.

"Touching you." Izaya answered, wrapping his fingers around Shizuo's softened cock. Slowly rubbing the head and base, Shizuo watched as Izaya licked around the tip before dragging his tongue down, lapping the sides before licking the underside right up to the tip, making sure Shizuo was watching.

It seemed to be working because Shizuo was starting to get hard again. Sucking lightly at the tip before grazing it slightly with his teeth. Half lidded eyes stared at Shizuo as Izaya began sucking the head before taking more of it in. swishing his tongue around the length, he held onto Shizuo's hips to keep them still as he began deep throating.

Shizuo moaned, letting out shaking pants as a hand wound its way through black locks. This was definitely heaven. And it was definitely just as good as being inside Izaya. Applying more suction, Izaya moaned around the member, sending jolts through Shizuo's body. The whole sensation was driving him crazy.

"I-Izaya!" Shizuo trembled, his voice needy, "go-gonna cum."

Speeding up his ministrations, he sucked with more force, pumping the base with added measure. The only warning he had was Shizuo gripping his hair tightly before hot, salty liquid filled his mouth. Letting go of his hair Shizuo fell back down as Izaya drank the last drop and wiped his mouth, Shizuo then pulled Izaya close to him again, this time he made himself comfortable beside the blonde.

"I don't know where you learnt that but your good at it." Shizuo nuzzled his hair, circling an arm around him.

Smiling, Izaya rested his head against Shizuo's chest, "thanks." he muttered.

"Night," he placed a kiss on top of his head.

"Good night."

* * *

 **Consider the smut as my apology for not updating fast enough.**

 **Until next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22: baby

The break was over now, Izaya made it back to the orphanage the last two days to finish his homework that was given to him by the teacher them, he spent the two days doing it straight with breaks and helping the staff with the children. Mrs Yukimae had asked about how his holiday with Shizuo went smirking with a twinkle in her eye when he blushed and bowed his head, saying it was good before making his escape in his room where Kuro rested on his bed, so far the cat hasn't left him alone since he returned. Kuro has also gotten a little bit bigger since the last time as well, now sitting at an adolescent cat. Over all, he was looking forward to meeting Shizuo at school. They did talk over the two days, but it was mostly to deal with Shizuo asking about the questions. But in between, they would talk about what happened at each other's households as well, which made Izaya smile as Shizuo talking about his brother wanting to become an actor and how he was taking place in the next school play. Over all, it was nice.

Izaya's alarm shrilled waking him from a comfortable dream, he really didn't want to go to school today, but he had no choice as the cat began clawing at his shoulder, telling him to get up. Groaning, he forced himself up and reluctantly changed. On the plus side, he would get to see Shizuo again.

Heading down stairs, he ran into Mr Kenshin who was looking rather stressed out and worried.

"Oh, your home early, I thought you'd be home tomorrow night." Izaya smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, but Yukimae had come down with a cold, so I'm looking after her. Sorry about the fuss, but were also understaffed as well so I'm switching back and forth between the kids and Yukimae." he scratched the back of his head. Izaya's smile dropped.

"Do you want me to stay home?" Izaya asked.

"No it's ok, we'll manage, besides some of the kids are going to school anyway so there won't be many to look after." He waved off.

"Is Mrs Yukimae alright?"

"Yeah, she's resting now so don't worry. It's not that bad."

"Ok." He made his way to the door with an uneasily feeling, opened it and almost tripped over a basket. "Geez, the kids should watch where they put things." The basket made a noise. "Hmm?"

He bent down, inspect the basket. There was a blanket placed in it, the blanket was moving. Seriously? Izaya hurriedly unfurled the blanket to reveal a small infant with bright blonde hair tossing about.

Blinking, he took the distressed infant in his arms, comforting it. The baby opened its eyes revealing brilliant blue and smiled up at him. The baby looked a little like Shizuo now that he looked closely, the only difference was that Shizuo had brown eyes and this baby had blue. But on another note, there was no way that he could go to school now, not when there's a baby to take care of and there understaffed at the moment. "Geez, come on then."

Turning back inside, he closed the door and headed for the kitchen, the little guy was probably hungry. Since they deal with this sort of thing, they always kept a tin of baby formula around. Reaching for the top cupboard above the bench, Izaya pulled it out balancing the baby in his arm while doing it.

Making a bottle with one hand isn't easily, especially since the baby decided now was a good time to squirm around. "Hey keep still. It's coming, hold on." Izaya rocked the baby who was whimpering.

"Izaya?" one of the staff members came in with two of the younger ones, Izaya turned around. "Why aren't you at school? You're gonna be late."

"Sorry, kaoru, but we have a new addition." Izaya showed off the squirming baby while the milk was warming up in a pot of hot water.

"Oh my," she gasped.

"It looks like I'll have to stay home, sorry."

"It's ok." She waved off. "I was just worried that you weren't going to make it."

Izaya check the temperature of the bottle seeing as it was just right. He pressed it to the baby's lips with a smile. The baby greedily gulping up at the milk, gripping the sides as he ate. How long were you out there for? Izaya wondered.

"Aw!" the children gasped and smiled.

Izaya bent down so they could see the baby better. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah," they nodded.

"Alright, let's leave Izaya to take care of the little one ok? Why don't we go play a game with the others?" Kaoru asked.

"Ok," the children reluctantly left Izaya's side as he fed the baby.

Sighing, Izaya looked back down at the little baby who was finishing off the last of the milk. Looks like things will get a little busy around here, and I'll have to miss as few days of school to look after this little guy. Is it even a boy? He stared at the blue eyes. "Guess I'll have to find out.

* * *

Shizuo waited impatiently for Izaya at the school gates, he folded his arms and growled, "What's taking him so long?"

Shinra sighed and gave kadota a look. "Maybe he's sick or something?"

"I'm gonna call him." Shizuo pulled out his phone, dialled Izaya's number and waited.

Five rings and Izaya picked up, "hey Shizuo, sorry." It was weird for Izaya to wait that long to pick up, usually he'd pick up straight away when he called. And he didn't sound sick so that option was taken out.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked impatiently.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can go to school today. We just got a new arrival and he's a bit of a handful." He sounded stressed.

"Arrival?"

"yeah, a baby, he seems around two or three months old, Mrs Yukimae is sick and Mr kenshin is busy looking after her and the helping the staff with the kids since at the moment were understaffed, so things are busy at the moment."

"Do you need my help for anything?"

"No, I should be fine; you're welcome to come afterschool if you want."

"Alright."

"Sorry, I gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

Shizuo hung up. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"So?" Shinra inquired.

"Izaya can't come to school because he has to look after a baby." Shizuo sighed, feeling a little dejected since he couldn't see Izaya today, he was looking forward to it as well.

He dragged himself to class.

* * *

"So, what's been happening with you and Izaya lately?" asked Shinra, it was a free period and Shinra sat right behind Shizuo, smirking devilishly. Shizuo really didn't like that smirk on his face. Something told him not to trust this smirk.

"Nothing much really, why?"

"Well I saw a certain couple, I'm not gonna mention any names, that were on a little date during the holiday. They were even kissing. It was adorable." Shinra eyed him off as he said it, giving him huge hints that he had seen Izaya and Shizuo out on a date one evening.

Wait, did he know? How could he know? He made sure that no one was looking and he was pretty sure no one from their school had seen them. So Shinra must have seen them. He groaned, blushing bright red.

"So I was right, you two are dating." He beamed.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Tell anyone and you won't see the end of the day."

He hummed, feelin content with the answer but didn't say anything else. Shizuo was just glad that lunch was next so he could escape.

The bell rang.

He packed his things up and headed out the door before Shinra could tell him to meet him up at the roof for lunch. Shizuo raced down the hallways, dodging students as they filled out, he headed towards the entrance, switched his shoes and zoomed towards the front gates.

* * *

Izaya opened the door, baby in arms, changed into a blue baby onesie rather than just sitting in a blanket. After he changed the baby's diaper he found out the baby was a boy and dressed him in an old one he found. Izaya was surprised to see Shizuo standing before him, panting heavily.

"Shizu-chan!" he gasped.

"Sorry," he bowed his head, stepping inside. "I couldn't wait." He noticed Izaya was still in his school uniform.

The baby turned his gaze towards Shizuo and a confused sound escaping him. Shizuo blinked back as the two locked eyes. Izaya smiled and handed the baby to Shizuo. Yep, definitely looks like Shizuo. Which reminded him. he thought about it ever since the phone call, it was bugging to say the least but could Shizuo have had a child without his knowledge?

"Hey Shizuo, did you sleep with anyone other than me?" he fidgeted with his fingers.

"What? No! Of course not," He grimaced.

"Ok," he smiled as little. "Anyway, come in." he lead them to his bedroom upstairs. The baby cooing in Shizuo's arms as he reached towards his face, it made Shizuo smile and coo back.

Once inside with the door closed, Izaya sat on the bed and Shizuo beside him. "So, what's his name?"

"Dunno yet, haven't picked one out and he didn't come with one." Izaya shrugged, smiling down at the baby boy.

"C-can I pick a name?" Shizuo asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Izaya beamed a smile.

Shizuo thought for a moment, Izaya gazed at his face seeing a determined look in his eyes. It made his heart swell just knowing that Shizuo was putting effort into trying to name this kid. Even the baby was staring up at him.

Finally, Shizuo smiled down at him. "How about . . . Tsugaru?"

"I think it suits him." Izaya looked down at the baby, gently stroking his cheek with his finger.

The baby giggled reaching up towards Shizuo, lifting the baby towards his face; the newly named Tsugaru placed his hands on his nose and mouth, cooing as he did so.

Izaya covered his mouth to not laugh at how adorable they looked.

"What?" Shizuo asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," he smiled, watching a yawn pass the baby's lips. "I think it's nap time for baby Tsugaru." He picked the baby from Shizuo's hands and laid him down on the bed, taking a place next to him, humming a lullaby as he gently caressed his cheek.

Shizuo smiled and lay beside them, placing a hand on the baby's belly, slowly rubbing it. He kissed the back of Izaya's neck and snuggled into his hair, breathing in the scent.

In no time at all, the baby was sleeping soundly, as was Shizuo. Sighing, Izaya snuggled in close and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

A ring tone sounded, causing Shizuo to arise from his slumber as his phone rang in his pocket. He groaned and sat on the edge of the bed, opening his phone.

"Who is it?" Izaya stirred, cracking open his eyes to look at Shizuo.

"Shinra," he groaned, and answered the call. "What?"

"School ended, I'm coming over to drop off your bag and Kadota has to give Izaya a something." Shinra said.

"How did you know I was with Izaya?"

"You took off pretty fast, so it was a no brainer that you're with Izaya." Shinra said nonchalantly.

"Oh right. Whatever," and hang up. He forgot Shinra found out he was dating Izaya. He should probably mention it to Izaya.

"What's wrong?" Izaya asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Shinra's coming over, and Kadota has to give you something." Shizuo answered.

"Ok," he stretched.

A whimper sounded between them as Tsugaru began to wake up. Izaya was first to react and picked him up. "Looks like someone needs a diaper change." He grinned, tapping Tsugaru's nose.

He stood and Shizuo followed him to the bathroom, where a change table sat in the corner. Shizuo remembered that was there, since he was here from day one, he probably used the same table. Izaya laid Tsugaru down and got to work.

Shizuo observed him soundlessly for future reference because he may just have to do it himself. Izaya placed a clean diaper on Tsugaru after he wiped his clean.

"There, all better now." Izaya began clipping the buttons on the onesie together and picked him up, placing the dirty diaper in the small bin.

As they exited the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

"Guess that's Shinra." Shizuo headed towards the entrance and opened the door.

"Hi Shizuo!" Shinra beamed.

"Yo," Kadota waved.

"Come in." he stepped aside and let them both take off their shoes.

Izaya came towards them with the baby in his arms.

"Aw, is this the reason you could come to school today?" Shinra smiled down at the baby, who turned and hide his face in Izaya's collarbone.

"Yeah, sorry about the trouble. His name is Tsugaru." Izaya soothed his back.

"Cute kid," Kadota added, pulling a sheet of paper from his bag. Izaya sent him a silent question, "today's homework." He answered.

"Oh thanks." Izaya took the sheet. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I figured something must be up for you to stay home." He shrugged.

"Oh, Izaya!" Kaoru rushed towards him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sorry, but we need a little more help, Kenshin took Yukimae to the hospital, her fever is getting worse so they'll be gone for a few days, and we need more help since mitoko is taking the rest of the week off."

"Oh crap, I forgot it was her week off. um." He thought for a moment.

"We can help out." Shinra piped up.

"Yeah, sure." Kadota nodded.

"Really, thanks guys, I owe you one." Izaya smiled.

"Thank you." Kaoru bowed.

Izaya smiled, this is going to be a busy week.

* * *

 **I love it when character act like parents to a child whether it's a baby or a child, I find it adorable. I'd like to thank** **The Glass of Milk** **for the idea of the baby and Mrs Yukimae falling sick, I've been saving it for a while so thank you.**

 **Merry Christmas and happy new year as well to everyone.**

 **Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23: a long week

**unedited sorry, but also sorry for the reallllllly long time away, i actually didn't feel like writing for this story anymore. but i now have some form of motivation for this story so i'll continue when i can, but it'll be slow updating.**

Up and down, left and right, there was just no end to this. they were everywhere, jumping on couches, running down hallways, getting everything dirty as well as themselves.

Izaya had his hands full with just the baby let alone look after every other child that lived in the orphanage. But they were usually this hyper during the mornings, but this was just ridiculous. He just hoped that Shizuo and the others would arrive soon.

The doorbell rang, just in time to.

Placing baby Tsugaru on his hip, Izaya headed to the door, opening it to see Shizuo, Shinra and Kadota standing there expectedly.

"come in" he said simply Shinra was the first to enter, smiling sweetly towards the baby in izaya's arms and waving as he passed.

Kadota followed next, "morning," he said to Izaya before ambling towards the play area behind Shinra.

"sorry were a little late, Shinra was stuck trying to say good bye to Celty." Shizuo scratched the back of his head apologetic.

"it's fine," Izaya leaned up and kissed his cheek, "you're here now."

Plucking the baby from Izaya's arms, Shizuo followed Izaya into the toy area where the children had calmed down now, thankfully. The children seemed happy at the new faces of the older teens, giving Izaya a breather as Shizuo entertained Tsugaru and a few of the younger ones.

Well, may as well get morning tea started. he headed for the kitchen, taking out different fruits and biscuits to place on two trays.

"Izaya seems tired," Shinra said allowed.

"yeah, when I called this morning, he told me that Tsugaru kept him up most of the night." Shizuo answered.

"guess raising a child gets pretty stressful at times?" shinra smiled.

"yeah," Shizuo looked down at Tsugaru with a smile.

"alright you guys, morning tea time!" Izaya called from the dining room. All the kids rushed towards that room, taking a seat. The others came in after them as Izaya set out the trays full of fruits, cakes and biscuits.

Izaya then took Tsugaru from Shizuo's arms, giving him a bottle that he made previously. The kids chatted amongst themselves happily as the teens ate silently.

A few hours later and they were all at the park, Shinra and Kadota were in the mix of children that have been none stop playing with them for most of the day, while izaya and Shizuo were keeping an eye on the kids as they played.

"man, I don't know how you manage to do this every day." Shizuo sighed, baby Tsugaru resting in his lap.

"well, usually the staff would do this, but on my days off from school I would come help with stuff like this. but it can't be helped since they are all on holiday and Mrs Yukimae is out with a cold." Izaya rubbed the back of his neck.

"well, I guess it can't be helped." Shizuo looked down at Tsugaru, "especially since this guy came along huh?"

"yeah," he smiled.

Tsugaru stared up towards Shizuo's face, giggled as he reached up. Shizuo blinked, but gently lifted the baby towards his face. Tsugaru petted his cheek and touched his mouth smiling wider leaving a stunned Shizuo to gawk at the baby.

Izaya covered his mouth to avoid the laugh that bubbled in his throat. Shizuo sent him a look before cuddling the baby closer.

"come on," Izaya smiled, stand up. "I think it's best we get the kids home, it's time for their afternoon nap.

"sure."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Silently, each child had fallen fast asleep during one of the movies izaya put on for them. Kadota and Shinra were also passed out on the floor with them as Shizuo and Izaya had crept away to his room where the put the baby down after giving it a bottle. Currently they were laying side by side on Izaya's bed with Shizuo's arm wrapped around his waist as the slept peacefully.

but sleep didn't last long.

about half an hour later the children were up and about again. Izaya groaned as he woke up, "wonderful."

Shizuo just snuggled deeper into Izaya's back.

"come on Shizu-chan, Shinra and Dota-chin won't be able to keep up with them." Izaya tried to get out of bed, but Shizuo's arms grew tighter around his waist.

Tsugaru suddenly started wailing, Shizuo growled out "fine," and let go of Izaya.

they both made their way tot he crying baby with izaya picking him up before heading down stairs. Shinra and Kadota looked like a train hit them as the kids danced around them. "alright, you take tsugaru while i get afternoon snacks done." Izaya handed the baby over to Shizuo.

"got it," Shizuo held Tsugaru gently, smiling slightly as Tsugaru tried to reach up to his blonde hair. he headed towards the others and sat down with Tsugaru sitting on his knee.

"how dose Izaya do this every day?" Shinra's monotoned question alerted Shizuo to look at him.

"i have no idea." Kadota sighed, running a hand through his hair. "but he's earned my respect."

"what about you Shizuo?" Shinra looked towards him.

"i'm fine," he answered, playing with Tsugaru's hand.

"curse you and your monsterous stamina." Shinra growled.

after a while, Izaya came back into the play room.

"alright guys, food's ready!" he sounded.

in a mad dash, the kids suddenly rushed towards the dining room, leaving the other teens to slowly trail in behind them. Izaya took Tsugaru off Shizuo to give the baby a bottle. "man, this is going to be a long week.

. . . . . . . .

the week went by very slowly as the children wore out the teens with little effort. thankfully Kenshin and Yukimae were able to come back, mrs Yukimae was well enough to come back but still ill enough that she couldn't leave her bed. the staff had come back and gave the boys a much needed break. when they went back to school though, things weren't as good as they seemed.

"you four missed an entire week of school without saying anything? what have you been doing?" the head master said strenly.

"well, we were helping out at an orphanage," Shinra scratched his cheek.

"that's your excuse? detention for a week to make up for that lost time." he shooed them out of his office.

they left and headed down the hallway.

"well that wasn't so bad." Shizuo said nonchalantly.

"not bad! Shizuo we got detention!" Shinra snapped.

"so?" he raised a brow.

"this stains my perfect record for being a good student!" he complained.

he rolled his eyes.

. . . . . .. . . .

Izaya sighed, he gathered his books and headed towards his shoe locker. after swooping out his shoes, he headed out the door. when he reached the gates he expected to see his friends. but what he was met with was a black shiny car with a man standing in front of it. the man walked up to him, smiling.

"hello Izaya, how are you?" the man's voice was smooth.

Izaya bowed his head. "h-hello dad."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 **hey guys! sorry about the really long wait. but as i said before i had no more motivation for this story. but a few months ago i started writing the start of this chapter but stopped. and now i came back because i decided it would be a good idea to start writing for this story again. but i'll slowly be updating this story.**

 **but thankyou to anyone who's sticking by this story still, i really appreciate it so much.**

 **until next chapter.**


End file.
